Slytherin
by ope-hana
Summary: hermione es una hija de muggles muy inteligente; ella tiene planes y ambiciones. Por eso el sombrero seleccionador la coloca en Slytherin. ella es la nueva paria... pero poco a poco va haciéndose de amigos; que la ayudaran a cumplir sus objetivos. No sin antes de pasar por los dramas adolecentes. conocer el primer amor, el de verano, el platonico, el imposible y el verdadero...
1. Inicios de una sangre sucia

bueno... los personajes no son míos, solo parte del trama. una vez aclaro que la trama va seguir parte de la historia. diálogos... escenas etc.

los diálogos y parte del texto fue sacado de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

espero que les guste y les agrade. va a ser amor lento y pueda que se desarrolle a partir de azkaban (cosa que ya lo tengo escrito ;) ).

* * *

 **Slytherin**

Inicios... de una _sangre sucia_.

Estaba nerviosa, bastante nerviosa. Era la primera vez que atravesaría esa pared de la estación. ¿Era la única que veía como pasaban algunos adultos y niños por ese muro? Se preguntaba mientras avanzaba hacia ese muro. Sintió que tendría un buen golpe en la frente pero no ingreso del otro lado del muro. Se sorprendió al ver que exactamente había gente y un tren en proceso de partir. Sonrió. No se despidió de nadie como los demás, solo avanzo y subió al tren. Alguien la ayudo con sus cosas. Y le agradeció mentalmente, mientras seguía buscando unos compartimientos para que pudiera descansar y relajar a su acelerado corazón. El tren partió ya iban a lo mejor a la mitad del camino. En el compartimento que iba había puras niñas platicando entre ellas. Algunas comentaban como recibieron sus cartas y que tipo de sangre tenían.

— ¿y tú eres mestiza? —pregunto una rubia de nombre Hannah Abbott

Hermione negó y solo respondió

—No, mis padres son muggles —contesto sonriente

Algunos solo se la quedaron viendo y cambiaron de tema. Cuando un chico de cabeza redonda entro

—perdón, ¿por casualidad no han visto un sapo? —pregunto

Algunas chicas se levantaron asustadas por tener un sapo cerca. Hermione negó. Y se apresuró a salir con él. Era una buena excusa que tenía para dejar el incómodo compartimiento.

—Te puedo ayudar —lo dijo con una voz de mando— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto

—Neville Longbottom

—Hermione Granger

Neville asintió y fueron los dos en busca del sapo de neville. Escucharon cuando un chico daba órdenes de cambiarse que ya iban a llegar. Hermione ya estaba con la túnica desde que las niñas con la que estaban todas empezaban a cambiarse porque no les gustaba estar con ropas muggles.

Entraron en un compartimiemiento, ella vio a un chico de pelo rojizo y el otro de pelo castaño. Que tenía una rata café en su regazo

— ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona

—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo el pelirrojo, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

Se sentó.

—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. La rata siguió durmiendo, tan café como siempre.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —pre guntó—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Na die en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando reci bí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supues to, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, es pero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.

—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.

— ¿Eres tú realmente? —Dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo so bre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moder na, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos má gicos del siglo_ _xx_.

— ¿sigo estando yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Saben a qué casa van a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore es tuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Nevi lle. Y ustedes dos deberíais cambiarse ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

Acompaño a neville a su compartimiento y fue a la locomotora a preguntar. Cuando iba a avisar a Potter, escucho unos ruidos y cuando llego un chico de pelo rubio con dos corpulentos chicos salían de los compartimientos un poco molestos. Ella entro y vio un desastre

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas ti radas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía la rata por la cola.

—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuel to a dormir.

Y era así.

— ¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?

Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon. Y de lo que su padrino decía de ellos.

—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgu bre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. —Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

Hermione que estaba atenta a la conversación de ellos que olvido lo que les iba a decir. Así que cuando el pelirrojo pregunto ella rápido con voz de mando respondió

—Mejor que se apresuren y se cambien de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No estaban peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Se van a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!

— _Scabbers_ se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chi quilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

Al decir esto ella se retiró.

Ya habían llegado y era de noche se estremeció. Bajo del tren. Según, que sus cosas llegarían a sus respectivos lugares. Escucho la voz de alguien gritando

— ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Ella se acercó.

—Venga, síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que pa recía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

—En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hog warts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la ori lla. Her mione siguió a neville y a Potter con Weasley

— ¿Todos han subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. To dos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

— ¡Bajen las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delante ra del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía con ducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

— ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

— _¡Trevor!_ —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

— ¿Están todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un ros tro muy severo.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con res plandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un ca mino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Se oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la dere cha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGona gall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mien tras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les to que, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasa ran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mien tras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mien tras esperen, y arreglen lo mejor posible.

Lo vio de reojo a cada uno y después agrego

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremo nia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Si ya se sentía nerviosa ahora más, en casa se quedaría de nuevo rondo por si mente. Ya sabía que casa estar por el mago más poderoso que era Albus Dumbledore. Quería ser como el, para lograr sus objetivos. Cuando escucho que iba a ver una prueba ella empezó a recitar algunos hechizos que apenas había aprendido. Cuando escucho un grito y los demás también lo hicieron.

Escucho la plática de los fantasmas que pasaron y mencionaron sus casas respectivas. Cuando entro la profesora McGonagall

—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y síganme.

Ella se colocó detrás de ron ya que estaba más cerca de él. Entraron al gran comedor. Vieron el techo y ella susurro «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».

Vio que la maestra colocaba un sombrero remendado y raído. El sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _Y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _Dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _Donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _Donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _Para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

Volvió a sentirse nerviosa y exaltada. Pasaron por abecedario cuando le toco; Se sentó y escucho hablar el sombrero.

—tu, tú quieres ser grande como un gran mago, tu mente está más allá de simple hechizos y ansia más conocimiento al igual que poder. Encajarías en Ravenclaw. Pero, también eres justa, leal, y noble. Te Quedarías bien en Hufflepuff. Pero deseas estar en Gryffindor. Mmm mmm pero, deseas verdaderos amigos, también deseas llevar a cabo tus planes y creo que sé que casa ponerte.

Al decir esto ella se estremeció.

— ¡Slytherin!

Dejo el sombrero y siguió a la mesa de Slytherin que le daban la bienvenida ella solo sonrió. Se sentó a un lado. Era la primera en quedarse en Slytherin, después la siguió el chico pálido que molesto a Potter. El sentó a un lado de Crabbe y Goyle que también habían pasado por el sombrero. Cuando Parkinson llego a la mesa y se sentó a un lado de ella.

—escuche que eres hija de muggles

Ella asintió sin importancia. Espero que terminara la selección, vio que Potter le toco Gryffindor al igual que el pelirrojo. Se sintió mal. Ella deseaba quedarse ahí. Pansy no le quito la mirada de disgusto cuando la encontraba viéndola mientras cuchicheaba con una rubia de al lado de ella. Termino la selección y el director dio un leve discurso. Al final aprecio la cena.

Ella estaba asombrada por las cosas que aparecieron. Algunos empezaban hablar de sus familias ella los ignoro. No quería ver más cara de incomodidad cuando ella mencionaba su descendencia.

Cuando termino la cena dieron las recomendaciones necesarias. Ella siguió a los prefectos que los guiaban hacia las mazmorras. El prefecto Flint, decía lo que estaba permitido y lo que no. Antes de llegar a la entrada de los Slytherin el chico pálido se detuvo y se la quedo viendo

—¿entonces? ¿es cierto? —se la quedó mirando pies a cabeza mientras arrastraba las palabras— ¡¿eres una sangre sucia?! —pregunto mientras exclamaba las palabras con repugnancia.

Y todos se la quedaron viendo con repugnancia mientras se decían algo en oído. Definitivamente era la desgracia de la casa.


	2. Inicios de una sangre sucia II

bueno los personajes no son mios. Espero que les guste. Este sera un amor lento (solo hasta Azkaban)

algunos diálogos fueron sacados de Harry Potter Y la piedra filosofal.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Slytherin**

.

.

inicio... de una _sangre sucia_ II.

.

.-

.-

.-

Los siguientes días no fueron lo mejor para ella. Desde que sabían que era hija de muggles la evitaban. Como si tuviera lepra o la peste. A cada rato o parte del tiempo le gastaban bromas como esconderle los deberes, empujarla o ponerle el pie cuando ella pasaba. Ahora se dirigía a la clase de pociones. Al menos ahí tendría algún compañero.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aque llos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry

—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapán dose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en tú neles oscuros.

—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relu cientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, enga ñando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarlos cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Her mione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y pare cía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

— ¡Potter! —Dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde busca rías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra. Y algunos de los Slytherin rodaron los ojos.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.

—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

—Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

La clase inicio con el pie izquierdo. Ahora le tocaba trabajar con una Gryffindor, mientras hacia su poción el profesor Snape paso revisando el trabajo de cada uno. Malfoy tuvo halago al ver que su poción iba en tiempo a pompa. Hubo un incidente y Snape empezó a descontarle puntos a Gryffindor. La clase termino. Pero antes de salir se escuchó la voz de Snape

—señorita Hermione, usted quédese

Algunos de sus compañero la miraron con molestia para después salir sin antes darle una mirada de molestia y con cara "no digas nada o te ira peor". Y es que era algo novedoso el que una nacida de muggles fuera seleccionada a la peor casa. Snape estaba al tanto lo que ocurría con sus alumnos, no por eso se tenía que ser de la vista gorda cuando un miembro de su casa era repudiado por ellos mismos.

—Me han dicho que tiene problemas para adaptarse —lo dijo sin mostrar interés mientras revisaba unos pergaminos.

—Apenas estoy aprendiendo profesor —bajo la mirada al entender a lo que el profesor se refería—, simplemente es mi primera semana

Snape la miro de reojo. Después asintió

—no quiero saber que tiene más problemas. Es todo —siguió con revisando sus pergaminos.

Ella solo salió. Vio que estaba Malfoy afuera con Crabbe y Goyle. Ella solo negó con la cabeza para después evitarlos. Definitivamente no era su semana.

Era su primera clase de vuelo con los de Gryffindor. Al menos esta clase no sería blanco de bromas y todas las bromas se irían hacia los Gryffindor. La profesora Hooch daba instrucciones.

—Bueno ¿qué están esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Hermione nerviosa hizo caso y miro su escoba con un poco de miedo

—Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y digan «arriba».

Todos gritaron — ¡ARRIBA!

La de Hermione solo rodó alejándose de ella. Ella resoplo molesta. Los demás Slytherin se quedaron riendo burlándose de ella. La señora Hooch daba instrucciones y regañaba a Malfoy por montar la escoba mal. Sonrió a tal hazaña al igual que unos Gryffindor. cuando neville empezó a volar lejos de ellos, la maestra trato de ayudarlo, pero, fue inútil. El tonto cayo, y se fracturo la mano. Se llevó a neville. Malfoy aprovecho para molestar.

Iba a protestar por tal acción regañarlos pero saco un bufido. Adiós pequeña paz.

— ¡No! —Gritó Hermione—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

Miro a Malfoy que la miro con asco y Harry la ignoro. "niños". Al final se llevaron a Potter y ella recibió mas miradas molestas de sus compañeros de casa.

En la cena estaba apartada mientras leía un libro. Ignoraba a todo y ellos la ignoraban. Vio de reojo cuando Malfoy estaba en la mesa de los leones. Después él se sentó a unos metros lejos de ella y escucho sobre su duelo con Potter. Iba a protestar para decirle lo egoístas que eran, pero, se quedó callada. Fue a la biblioteca estuvo un rato haciendo sus deberes, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su casa no pudo pasar ya que la contraseña había sido cambiada. Estuvo afuera mucho tiempo. No supo por qué pero decidió ir a esperar a Malfoy al salón de los trofeos ya que la señora Norris se acercaba. Era la primera en llegar pero no había nadie. Se encontró con Potter, Weasley y longbottom. Ella se sorprendió al verlo y ellos también

— ¿y Malfoy? —pregunto el pelirrojo

Ella negó con la cabeza. Mientras explicaba lo que le sucedió. No era novedad que los de sus casas la trataran mal. Ya todos sabían que la despreciaban por ser nacida de muggles.

—Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. No era Malfoy.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Era Filch, hablando con la _Señora Norris_. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.

—Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.

— ¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.

Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

— ¡CORRAN! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

—Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándo se contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

—acabo… de... romper... las… reglas —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pe cho—. Mi… casa... me… odiaran más —controlo su respiración

—Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible.

Hermione negó

—Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.

Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.

—Vamos.

No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.

Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

—Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.

Peeves cacareó.

— ¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, los agarrarán del cuellecito.

—No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.

—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo saben.

Hermione se volvió pálida por tales palabras.

—Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error.

— ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —Gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!

Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

— ¡Estamos listos! —Gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!

Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.

—Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: _¡Alohomora!_

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

— ¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —Decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.

—Di «por favor».

—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.

—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

—Muy bien... _por favor_.

— ¡NADA! ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

—Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?

No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.

Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran in confundibles.

Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.

Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrie ron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les impor taba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo.

— ¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —Dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.

Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter. Estaba molesta, molesta por que acababa de romper más reglas.

— ¿Es que no tienen ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No vieron lo que había debajo de él?

— ¿El suelo? —Sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, esta ba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.

—No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.

Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.

—Espero que estén satisfechos. Nos podía haber mata do. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no les importa, me voy a la cama.

Ron la contempló boquiabierto.

—No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?

Ella solo les dedico una mirada al estilo Slytherin y se marchó hacia las mazmorras.

Malfoy estaba molesto al verlos en la mesa de los leones. No los había expulsado y Hermione se dio cuenta de eso. Se alegró, al menos esa era su recompensa al ver que sus planes se estropearon. Escucho que Potter recibió una escoba. Malfoy a cada rato hablaba de eso, que por su culpa la cara rajada de Potter entro al equipo de Quidditch. Era Halloween y estaban en la clase del profesor Flitwick. Hermione tuvo que hacer equipo con Zabini.

—Y ahora no se olviden de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recuerden, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las pala bras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no se olviden nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

Zabini no estaba haciéndolo bien y estaba molesto

— _¡Wingardium leviosa!_ —gritó, agitando sus largos bra zos como un molino.

—Lo estás diciendo mal. —Hermione lo corrigia—. Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_ , pronuncia _gar_ más claro y más largo.

—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Zabini con rabia.

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus ca bezas.

— ¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplau diendo—. ¡Miren, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido! 20 puntos más para Slytherin.

Estaba feliz, que más podía pedir. Iba saliendo del salón cuando escucha las conversaciones de los demás

— ¡maldita sangres sucia! Siempre creyéndose más, si solo es una sangre sucia —dijo Zabini a lado de Nott. Malfoy iba delante de ellos y sonreían a los comentarios del castaño

—creo que de nuevo la dejaremos afuera, le pediré a Marcus que cambiemos la contraseña de nuevo — y todos empezaron a carcajearse.

Hermione los rebaso sin decir nada, quería gritarles pero mejor se quedó callada y paso bajando la cabeza.

— ¡por eso los sangre sucias jamás —Malfoy alzo la voz para que ella escuchara—, tienen amigos porque son insoportables y además de sucios! —y volvieron a carcajearse

Estuvo en los baños. No fue a clases, se quedó ahí llorando. No sabía que era peor estar ahí o en mundo muggle. Ignoro a todas las niñas que quería saber porque lloraba. En el gran comedor los chicos se burlaban de lo que les había dicho Pansy; que Hermione estaba llorando en los baños de las mazmorras. Vieron que entro el profesor Quirrell, gritando sobre el trol. Algunos empezaron a gritar otros se mantuvieron calmados y empezaron a obedecer las órdenes que dio el director.

Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle asintieron. Tenían un plan para el trol. Solo querían darle un escarmiento a la sangre sucia y si pasaba mas allá ellos se lavarían las manos. Esperaron que el trol entrara a los baños para después encerrarlo. Escucharon el grito de su compañera y ellos se echaron a correr.

Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

— ¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balan ceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

— ¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

— ¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tra tando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.

Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:

— ¡Wingardium leviosa!

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.

Hermione fue la que habló primero.

— ¿Está... muerto?

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desma yado.

Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.

—Puaj... qué asco.

La limpió en la piel del trol.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos.

— ¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?

Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora.

Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.

—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban bus cando a mí.

— ¡Hermione Granger!

Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a una profesora?

—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo gol pearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a bus car ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.

—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Snape se la quedo viendo con una mirada penetrante, inquisidora como para darse cuenta lo que realmente paso.

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas. Aparte de dar miedo como veía a su alumna de su propia casa.

—Hermione Granger, por esto Slytherin perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a tu casa. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Hermione se marchó.

Snape salió después de ella siguiéndola. Tenía que hablar con sus alumnos de su casa.

—ve a la enfermería, que te den algo

Ella asintió,

Snape llego a la sala común y encontró a todos cenando. Todos dejaron el ruido y se lo quedaron viendo. Sabían que algo malo había pasado para que el profesor Snape estuviera ahí.

— ¿Quién fue? —pregunto casi en un susurro que escucharon todos.

Algunos se vieron y no sabían de qué hablaba el profesor.

— ¿Quién de ustedes, estuvo a punto de cometer un asesinato? —pregunto serio sin alzar la voz. Noto que todos se sorprendían y que algunos evitaban verlo—. ¡Los de primero! —exclamo por lo bajo—, ¿saben algo de lo que sucedió con la señorita Hermione Granger? —lo había dicho. Y no basto para que entre ellos murmuraban. Todos estaban implicados en hacerla su estadía miserable.

Una de quinto alzo la mano para hablar

—ella no estuvo en el comedor, escuche que estaba en el tercer piso llorando en los baños de las niñas —aclaro

Snape asintió.

—Eso ya lo sé, me tuve que enterar por la maestra McGonagall —mostro molestia al mencionarla— lo que quiero saber quién —miro a Crabbe— o quienes —vio a Malfoy, Zabini, y Goyle—, la encerraron junto con el trol

Al decir esto todos empezaron a murmurar.

— ¿está muerta? —pregunto Pansy

Todos se la quedaron viendo molestos. Sabían que si la sangre sucia moría a todos los culparían. Ya la casa estaba en malos términos para poner más leña al fuego era inaudito.

—por fortuna, no. —Vio a todos que suspiraban aliviados— ultima vez que hacen esto. Para la otra todos serán suspendidos por un mes.

Salió de la sala iba molesto, no; Para nada. Solo estaba fastidiado por hacer esa visita. Cuando encontró a la chica reclinada en una pared.

—señorita Granger ¿Qué hace aquí?

Hermione se puso nerviosa y solo sonrió. No quería decirle que no le habían dicho la nueva contraseña y tener más problemas.

—Me olvide de la nueva contraseña —bajo la mirada apenada

—ocupa esta, "matalobos" ahora, entra —siguió por su camino.

Hermione asintió. Cuando ingreso a la sala común, todos se la quedo viendo. Tenía el pelo revuelto más de lo normal lleno de polvo. Algunos raspones. Y la ropa toda sucia como si fuera arrastrada por los escombros. Ella los miro y fue caminado hacia su dormitorio. Nadie dijo nada; solo se sentían culpables. Por primera vez sentían lastima por la sangre sucia.

Era diciembre se acercaba las vacaciones de navidad. Estaba en la biblioteca terminando algunos deberes cuando Potter se acerca.

—Hermione, ¿me puedes ayudar? —pregunto tímidamente

Hermione dejo su pergamino para después mirarlo.

—si son tus deberes, no. La otra vez fue porque me sentía en deuda —aclaro.

—no, no es sobre los deberes. —se sentó y se acercó hacia ella. Como diciéndole un secreto— es sobre Nicolás Flamel

— ¿Nicolás Flamel? —pregunto intrigada

Harry asintió

— ¿lo conoces?

Ella negó

—mmm, creo que he leído algo. Pero, no estoy segura

Esos días los cuatro la acompañaban a la biblioteca. Longbottom a veces se retiraba ya que se aburría al igual que Weasley. Harry era el único que seguía con la búsqueda. En la sala común se anotaron los que se iban a quedar en la navidad. Hermione fue la primera en escribir su nombre.

Todos estaban impacientes para que empezaran las vacaciones. Estaban en el aula de pociones con los de Gryffindor, el profesor Snape todavía no llegaba.

—Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que que darse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.

Empezó a molestar a Potter ella solo hizo oídos sordos. Si no iba a su casa no es porque no la quisieran, es más, estaba cien por ciento segura que se iba a su casa algo malo le iba a pasar.

Al final fue solo ella que se quedó de Slytherin. Era la única que tenía la sala común para ella. Y la mesa de Slytherin solo para ella. En pocas palabras estaba en la gloria. Sabía que si dejaba sus cosas en la sala común nadie se lo escondería. Ni tampoco le cambiarían la contraseña. Podría desvelarse estar en la biblioteca para seguir con la investigación.

En navidad por primera vez le llegaron tres regalos. Ella se sorprendió al verlos. El primero era el regalo de Harry. Un libro muggle de los hermanos Grimm. El segundo era de longbottom, era un libro de herbologia, sobre para que se sirve cada uno de las diferentes plantas que hay en el mundo mágico. El tercero eran una caja de ranas de chocolates y grageas de todos los sabores de bertie bott, ella sonrió a tal gesto y a la vez se sintió más culpable por no haberles regalado nada. Esa tarde estaba en la sala común comiendo una rana de chocolate cuando le salió el cromo de Albus Dumbledore. Es ahí que leyó la reseña de este.

 _Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tene broso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Fla mel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la músi ca de cámara y a los bolos._

Cuando lo termino de leer, empezó a buscar su libro de Hogwarts una historia. Así que descubrió quien era. En ese instante mando una lechuza con Harry. Describiéndole todo lo que había descubierto.

Un día antes que los demás regresaran, se aseguró que sus cosas estuvieran en orden. Adiós tranquilidad, adiós dulces vacaciones. Iniciaron las clases. Ella estaba en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes cuando salió encontró a Malfoy molestando a neville. Quería ayudarlo pero mejor se agacho y se fue del otro lado. En los pasillos de Gryffindor ella esperaba a neville para ayudarlo. Cuando Potter y Weasley la encuentran.

—Hermione, ¿Qué haces acá?

Ella solo sonríe

—estoy esperando a alguien

Y así fue, neville venia saltando y concentrado para no caerse ya que tenía los pies pegados. Hermione se acercó y le hizo el contra maleficio; después se alejó sin decir nada.

—Ella debería estar en Gryffindor —dijo neville al ver que la castaña se marchaba.

Los demás asintieron.

Diez semanas para los exámenes, estaba como loca leyendo. Perdió no mucho tiempo ayudando a Harry a descubrir quién le regalo a Hagrid un dragón. Y ahora estaba como loca leyendo y repasando algunos libros. Cuando escucho que Malfoy sabía lo de Norberto. Esa noche lo tendrían que trasladar. Ella sabía que se iba a meter en grandes problemas. Así que espero a que todos se quedaran dormidos y empezó a escabullirse por los oscuros pasillos. Vio que Malfoy iba hacia la sala de astronomía. Después escucho algunas voces al igual que unas siluetas. La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido esco cés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.

— ¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?

—Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!

— ¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Va mos, Malfoy!

Ella se sorprendió al ver Malfoy castigado. Sonrió era la primera vez que un profesor lo castigaba y lo halaba de las orejas. Después que se fueron vio a neville junto con Potter.

— ¡acaban de castigar a Malfoy! —chillo emocionada

Los otros también lo estaban. Ayudo a llevarlos al lugar destinado. Esperaron a que se lo llevaran ya se dirigían a su casas. Cuando vieron a Filch con una sonrisa siniestra.

Hermione era un manojo de nervios no sabía qué hacer. Los habían llevado al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. ¿Qué diría el jefe de su casa? ¿Qué castigo le depararía? ¿Qué haría si se enteran de cuántos puntos serán descontados? Llego la profesora y les dio una mirada de molestia. Pregunto algunas cosas, pero, nadie contesto. Ella tenía la mirada puesta en sus zapatillas. Al final solo le descontaron 20 puntos a Slytherin y 100 puntos a Gryffindor. Pero también, tendrían que hacer un castigo especial. Ella no dijo nada solo asintió.

Era el día de su castigo. Después de cenar Filch los llevo con Hagrid. Se adentraron al bosque prohibido. Fueron por parejas. Hermione con Hagrid. Malfoy con longbottom y Harry con fang el perro de Hagrid.

Después de un pequeño incidente (más bien dicho Malfoy) se volvieron a reagrupar. Ahora de tres en tres. No se sabe que paso solo se escucharon algunos gritos. Malfoy corría desesperado señalando el interior del bosque. Definitivamente el bosque prohibido debería seguir siendo prohibido. Al menos conoció un centauro.

Harry le explico todo lo que sucedió en el bosque. No sabía porque, pero, Hermione ni siquiera era amiga de Potter solo eran conocidos. Pero solo le dio unas palabras de consuelo diciéndole que Dumbledore era un gran mago y si estaba con él nunca le pasaría nada. Sabia de quien sospechaba Harry, pero ella nunca defendió al su jefe de casa. Era más de ver y comprobar a juzgar sin conocer.

Estaba en la biblioteca repasando los exámenes. Cuando llego Potter, Weasley, longbottom.

— ¡acompáñanos! —la jalaron de la mano mientras la llevaban a la salida.

Le explicaron lo que descubrieron. Hermione no quería ser partícipe de esto y quería echarse para atrás. Pero al ver que Harry le hace un cumplido por su inteligencia acepta.

Longbottom se quedó afuera esperando a que cuando llegara el director él le avisaría lo que pasara. También, porque Malfoy y compañía los vieron salir con Hermione. Él se quedaría como la carnada en lo que los demás se van por el pez gordo.

Lazo del diablo, hecho un ajedrez que dejo incapacitado a ron hecho. Un encantamiento para pasar por una puerta que necesita una llave alada y encantada hecho.

Llegaron al otro lado ella suspiro.

Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

—Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mis mo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.

— ¡Mira! —Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:

 _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_

 _Dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,_

 _Una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,_

 _Otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,_

 _Dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,_

 _Tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

 _Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,_

 _Para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

 _Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

 _Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_

 _Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

 _Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sor prendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.

—Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.

—Pero nosotros también, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con vene no, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego ne gro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.

—Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?

—Dame un minuto.

Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándo las. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.

—Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.

Harry miró a la diminuta botella.

—Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago.

Se miraron.

— ¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?

Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.

—Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que los vea _Fluffy_. Ir directamente a la lechucería y envía a _Hedwig_ a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a ya-sabes-quien, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.

—Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?

—Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —Dijo Harry, se ñalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.

— ¡Hermione!

—Harry... Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.

—No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.

— ¡Yo! —Exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!

—Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?

—Totalmente —dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.

—No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhe lante.

—No... Pero parece hielo.

—Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.

—Buena suerte... ten cuidado...

— ¡VETE!

Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura.

Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.

Pasaron tres días, donde ella disimuladamente preguntaba por Harry. Cuando se enteró que estaba despierto fue a verlo. Entraron a la enfermería. Ron le platico algunos sucesos.

Ella estaba feliz. Al saber que su jefe de casa no estaba involucrado en matarlo. Y que solo el profesor Quirrell era el que quería "asesinarlo" por haber sobrevivido a su señor.

Estaban en el gran comedor, todos sabían lo que había pasado. Que Potter y Weasley eran los héroes de la historia. Ellos salvaron la piedra filosofal de las manos del profesor de artes oscuras. Hermione no tenía tanta atención ya que era de Slytherin y todos decían que ayudo solo porque era la cómplice del profesor Quirrell.

— ¡Otro año se va! —Dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que pueden empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos sesenta y dos puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos ochenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos dieciséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos veintidós.

Los de Slytherin aplaudían por su logro.

—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.

—Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Déjenme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...

Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.

—... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!».

Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.

—Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Slytherin con cincuenta puntos.

Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Snape a su manera solo asintió a la mesa y algunos empezaron aplaudir

—Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry... Pero así no llegaban a ganar.

Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.

—Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore—. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.

Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Come dor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebran do la derrota de Slytherin—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.

Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape es trechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horri ble sonrisa forzada en su cara.

Estaban todos molestos. Cuando todos ingresaron a la sala común. Vieron con coraje a Hermione.

— ¡bravo Hermione! —Exclamo Pansy — ¡por ti, Slytherin perdió!

Ella se quedó congelada como si le hubieran lanzado un _Petrificus totalus_

— ¡tenía que ser la sangre sucia! —Ironizo Malfoy con desprecio— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con los leones? Creo que ahí encajarías mejor

Todos empezaron reír.

Esa noche le escondieron todas sus cosas. Su único consuelo era que era la mejor del curso, supero a las demás casas. Al día siguiente solo desayunaron y Hagrid los guio a los botes para que se fueran directo al tren. Estaba sola en el compartimiento. Era la repudiada de su casa tan solo por haber ayudado a Potter.

Cuando llegaron a la estación King Cross, vio como algunos alumnos eran recibidos por sus padres. Ella solo le sonrió a Harry al verlo con su padrino y ron rodeado por su madre. Camino por el muro 9 ¾ y salió. Bienvenida al mundo muggle.


	3. La camara de los secretos

Su regreso a Hogwarts no fue la gran cosa. Desde el tren ella estaba alejada de su casa, nadie se sentó con ella ~excepto~ los recién ingresados. Ella venia platicando con algunos de primero. Estaba feliz de contarles sus breves anécdotas a los principiantes. Cuando llegaron ella se despidió de los pequeños niños. Y de nuevo se formó un silencio abrumador de su casa.

En el banquete se percató que Potter y Weasley aún no estaban en su mesa. Después que termino la selección fueron a su casa. Al día siguiente estaba en el comedor desayunando cuando escucho lo que hicieron Potter y Weasley. Se molestó con ellos. Prometió que no les hablaría por una semana. ¿Por qué les gustaba romper las reglas? Cuando estaba disfrutando de su desayuno noto que la correspondencia llegaba. Muchas lechuzas dejaban su carta. Pasaron unos minutos cuando una voz retumbo por toda la sala. Al menos para la otra se la pensaría.

La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras.

—Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?

Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.

—La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impresión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto—. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Slytherin —dijo la pro fesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligro sa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?

Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Hermione roza el rostro de Zabini. Este la ve con asco.

—El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye —dijo Hermione instantáneamente.

—Exacto. Otros diez puntos —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.

Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila. Algunos de sus compañeros asintieron. Solo cuatro de ellos se entendieron y sonrieron malvadamente.

—Póngase unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora Sprout.

Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rojo.

—Cuando les diga que se las pongan, asegúrense de que sus oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Cuando se las podrán quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, póngase las orejeras.

Hermione se las puso rápidamente. Insonorizaban completamente los oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa que nadie pudo oír.

En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.

—Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pe queños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia—. Sin embargo, los dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como es toy segura de que ninguno de ustedes quiere perderse su primer día de clase, asegúrense de que se pongan bien las ore jeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya les avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger.

»Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuida do con las _Tentacula Venenosa_ , porque les están saliendo los dientes.

Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentáculos que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente.

Hermione estaba rodeada por Malfoy, Zabini y Goyle. No sospecho nada cuando se puso las orejeras y hacia el procedimiento. Los tres chicos sacaron al mismo tiempo las mandrágoras bebes. Hermione estaba tan concentrada que no vio como Crabbe se acercó atrás de ella y le quito las orejeras. Cuando escucho el ruido de un bebe llorando como un serrucho o alguien rasgando vidrio. En ese instante cayo desmayada.

Snape tenía que castigar a los responsables de aquella "pequeña" travesura. Ella quedo inconsciente por dos días seguidos. Y agradecían a Merlín porque haya despertado. Pero, aún tenía secuelas en los oídos y así que no podía escuchar nada. Reunió a todos los de segundo en la sala común.

— ¿alguien que sea valientemente en revelar quien hizo esa "pequeña" broma? —pregunto el jefe de la casa

Todos negaron

—Nadie —suspiro—. Greengrass ¿usted sabe algo? —viéndola inquisidoramente

Negó sabía lo que les pasaba a los chivatones, y no quería ser repudiada por su casa por la culpa de una sangre sucia.

—está bien, si por los siguientes días meses llega a pasar algo parecido, tendré que expulsarlos por un mes

Al decir esto, vio a todos que asentían. Salió de la sala tenía que ir a ver a esa "desafortunada" muggle. Cuando ingreso a la enfermería, noto que ella estaba despierta ya, y que leía un libro que el reconoció verlo en el profesor de anterior de artes oscuras.

—Veo que despertó —hablo siseando con repugnancia— ¿me puede decir quien fue el culpable de su accidente?

Hermione palideció.

—Fue mi culpa, fui descuidada al no poner atención a mí alrededor —aclaro. No es que los estuviera encubriendo, pero, era cierto. No estaba poniendo atención cuando alguien le retiro las orejeras.

Snape no dijo nada se la quedo viendo por un momento. Para después retirarse. En la noche fue dada de alta. Llego a la sala común y noto que algunos hacían los deberes. Una niña de primer año se acercó y le entrego unos pergaminos. Debían hacer los deberes atrasados. Fue a la sala vacía que estaba en una esquina y solo era alumbrada por una antorcha. Se dispuso a leer y hacer los deberes. Cuando termino, se acordó del libro que estaba leyendo y se dispuso a reanudar su lectura. Ciertos ojos azules que la miraba del otro lado; Él se dio cuenta de la lectura de esta hija muggles era muy interesante.

Estaba en el salón de defensas con las artes oscuras. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Crabbe, cogió el ejemplar de _Recorridos con los trols_ y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.

—Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorga do por la revista _Corazón de bruja_ , pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la _Banshee_ que presagiaba la muerte!

Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonrisa.

—Veo que todos han comprado mis obras completas; bien hechas. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No se preocupen, sólo es para comprobar si los han leído bien, cuánto han asimilado...

Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:

—Disponen de treinta minutos. Pueden comenzar... ¡ya!

Hermione miró el papel y leyó:

 _1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:

 _54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?_

Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los ho jeó delante de la clase.

—Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recuerdan que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en _Un año con el Yeti_. Y algunos tienen que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento _Paseos con los hombres lobo._ En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden!

Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente. Malfoy miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; Goyle y Crabbe, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa. Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre.

—... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del ca bello, ¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?

Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa. Y todos la fulminaron con la mirada para después murmurar.

— ¡Excelente! —Dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! Y en cuanto a...

De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.

—Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotarlos de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula se tengan que encarar a las cosas que más temen. Pero saben que no les ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que les pido es que conserven la calma.

En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Zabini asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jau la. Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Goyle y Crabbe habían dejado de reír.

—Tengo que pedirles que no griten —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse.

Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.

—Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.

Goyle no pudo controlarse y soltó una car cajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.

— ¿Sí? —Lockhart sonrió a Goyle.

—Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? —se explicó Goyle con dificultad.

— ¡No estés tan seguro! —Dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Goyle con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pueden ser unos seres en demoniadamente engañosos!

Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo. En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.

—Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta—. ¡Veamos qué hacen con ellos! —Y abrió la jaula.

Se armó un pandemónium. Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Crabbe por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida. Cogían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Crabbe se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.

—Vamos ya, rodearlos, rodearlos, sólo son duendeci llos... —gritaba Lockhart.

Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó:

— _¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!_

No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Crabbe, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara.

Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida. En la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, Hermione y le dijo:

—Bueno, Hermione. Mete en la jaula los que quedan. —Salió y cerró la puerta.

Desde esa clase, se sintió un poco alagada al dejarle un trabajo que desarrollaría las habilidades que ha adquirido en leer esos libros. Conjuro un hechizo e inmovilizo a todos los duendes. Sonrió de satisfacción al ver su nuevo hechizo. Nott que regreso por su libro se asombró al ver que ella se encargó de los duendecillos y los atraía levitando a su jaula. Definitivamente la hija de muggles era interesante.

La semana paso. Ella se dio cuenta que el profesor Lockhart era un farsante pero lo utilizara a su favor. Esa semana pidió que el profesor Lockhart firmara una autorización para leer algunos libros de magia avanzada. El sin saber lo que esa pequeña mente maquinaba accedió.

Snape noto los libros que la "hija de muggles" no eran aptos para su edad, pero no dijo nada. Solo la observaba, mientras que no intentara nada malo, no pasaba nada. Por otro lado Nott, notaba lo que la "hija de muggles" leía y de nuevo su lectura era interesante. Estaba en las gradas terminando su lectura cuando vio que el trio de Gryffindor se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Hermione! —gritaron los tres al verla

Ella solo les dio una sonrisa

—escuchamos que tuviste en la enfermería la semana pasada. —Dijo Potter—, lamentamos no poder estar ahí

Ella solo asintió.

— ¿Qué lees? —pregunto ron al ver el libro

Ella se sonrojo.

—es la historia de Hogwarts, nunca me canso de leerla

Ron rodo los ojos, Potter le dio un codazo y neville solo sonrió.

—Quieres ir con nosotros al comedor ya tengo hambre —ofreció ron

Ella vio a sus alrededores y asintió.

Los tres sabían lo mal que la pasaba Hermione, nadie de su casa le hablaba y era el flanco de las burlas y bromas pesadas de su casa. Ellos la consideraban una buena amiga de la casa enemiga.

En los pasillos iban hablando de un elfo que visito a Harry este verano y como es que sucedió en realidad para que ellos tomaran el carro de ron y llegara a Hogwarts. Estaba feliz por socializar con la casa enemiga y esa felicidad se esfumo al ver que Malfoy y gorilas se detuvieron al verlos. Ella se fue atrasando. Sabía que iba a tener problemas.

—vaya, vaya, san potty viene que con la comadreja y squibottom

Goyle y Crabbe empezaron reírse

—y también a la sangre sucia

Los tres al escuchar esto se molestaron. Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su vari ta mágica, amenazó

— ¡pagaras por esto Malfoy!

Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dán dole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el piso

— ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.

Los Slytherin al verlo soltaron carcajadas. Neville y Harry lo agarraron y lo llevaron con Hagrid. El sabría qué hacer con babosas y las que sacaba ron eran demasiadas grandes. Cuando Ron dejo de sacar babosas regresaron al comedor. La profesora McGonagall les dijo que su castigo iniciaba esa noche. Ella se fue a su mesa y como siempre en la orilla de esta. Mientras todos platicaban arduamente y sonreían ella estaba concentrada en la lectura que no noto que un compañero de ella se sentó enfrente. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico bajo el libro lo vio

—Hola —dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa

Hermione lo conocía, sabía quién era el. Y si no se equivocaba se llamaba Theo Nott

—H-hola —dijo tímidamente

— ¿Qué lees? —pregunto inquisidora

Ella bajo el libro de la mesa y lo escondió. No quería decirle lo que leía por que iba a tener problemas. Nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, recordó que su libro tenía un libro de ocultación y que nadie sabía lo que realmente estaba leyendo.

—La historia de Hogwarts, mi favorita —mintió

Desde esa noche, Hermione le confió algunos de sus libros secretos aquel castaño de los ojos azules. No sabía cómo ni porque, pero él era como ella. Tranquilo y le gustaba la lectura además era el único que no se metía con ella.

A mediados de octubre Harry le comento si quisiera pasar con ellos una fiesta de muerto de Nick casi decapitado ella acepto de inmediato. Hace un año ocurrió lo del trol y este año estaba segura que no le pasaría nada.

—Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario—. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.

Así que a las siete en punto, Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.

La fiesta no fue lo que esperaban a cada rato un fantasma despistado los atravesaba y la comida era lo peor. Al menos ya no tenían la curiosidad de saber que era estar en una fiesta de muertos. Hermione les hablo de Myrtle la llorona. Y después Peeves empleo a molestarla. Salieron de las mazmorras los cuatro querian comer algo decente. Harry empezó a escuchar voces y los tres se lo quedaron viendo como un loco. Los tres lo empezaron a seguir

—Harry, ¿qué estamos...?

— ¡Chssst!

Harry aguzó el oído.

— ¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de Ron y Hermione, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos.

Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Ron y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que dobla ron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto. Neville fue el único que se quedó atrás.

—Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —Le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara—. Yo no oí nada...

Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y seña ló al corredor.

— ¡Miren!

Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos en tornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.


	4. La camara de los secretos II

Desde que paso lo de la pared, todos le empezaron tener miedo. Según era porque estaba rodeada del heredero de Slytherin. Ella solo bufaba y no hacía caso. Incluso tuvo que evitar a los Gryffindor. No es que no le gustara que ya no le llamaran _sangre sucia_ o la sabelotodo o la come libros. Si no que estar con los Gryffindor era como ayudar al enemigo; y ellos se aprovechaban al pedirle o ayudarles con los deberes. Era la clase de historia y pregunto por la cámara secreta.

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba en realidad. Así que el profesor Binns no quería hablar de eso pero Hermione lo persuadió con argumentos para que le contara lo que el profesor sabía. Todos sus compañeros por primera vez no le dijeron nada. Al contrario, se pusieron atentos a la historia que contó el profesor.

En los pasillos se encontró con los Gryffindor y les conto lo que descubrió.

— ¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó Ron a Hermione.

—No lo sé —respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la _Señora Norris_ , y eso me hace sospechar que quienquiera que la atacase no debía de ser..., bueno..., humano.

Caminaron más por el pasillo donde se cometió el crimen. Hermione noto algo

— ¡Ven y mira esto! —Dijo Hermione—. Es extraño.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared. Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pequeña grieta en el cristal. Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo habían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.

— ¿Habían visto alguna vez que las arañas se comportaran así? —preguntó Hermione, perpleja.

—Yo no —dijo Harry—. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron?

Ron había retrocedido y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry.

—No... No me gustan... las arañas —dijo Ron, nervioso.

—No lo sabía —dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron—. Has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Pociones... o ¿ustedes no usan?

—Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven.

Hermione soltó una risita tonta.

—No tiene nada de divertido —dijo Ron impetuosa mente—. Si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi... mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y asquerosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y...

Dejó de hablar, estremecido. Era evidente que Hermione seguía aguantándose la risa. Pensando que sería mejor cambiar de tema.

Y definitivamente estar con ellos era romper las reglas. Ya que los encontraron salir de los baños de las niñas. Y a ron le descontaron puntos siendo el hermano del prefecto. ¡Genial!

Esas semanas Crabbe a su manera se acercó a Hermione. Ella con desconfianza lo miro. Estaban en la sala común y ella se encontraba en su lugar haciendo los deberes cuando Crabbe se acercó.

— ¿puedes ayudarme con la tarea de Snape? —pregunto toscamente.

Ella solo asintió sin decir nada. Poco a poco se les unió Goyle. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando. No es que no le gustara tener compañía sino, que ellos eran de temer. Desde esa noche empezaron acercarse a ella cuando hacían los deberes. Malfoy no sabía porque tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Estaban viendo el partido de Quidditch. Por primera vez ella gritaba y apoyaba a su casa. ¿No sabía porque? ¿Ni porque? O solo porque Goyle y Crabbe la habían llevado para que estuvieran con ellos, al igual que Nott.

Una semana paso y ya toda la escuela sabía lo que le paso a un hijo de muggles. Todos estaban asustados y con pánico. Era el día del club del duelo. Todos estaban atentos a las instrucciones que decían. Cuando Malfoy y Potter iniciaron un duelo. De ahí, todo cambio cuando Harry empezó a hablar de diferente forma. Hermione que estaba del lado de Slytherin se sorprendió. Vio a Nott que también estaba impactado al igual que los demás.

—Vamos —le dijo Ron al oído—. Vamos...

Ron lo sacó del salón, y Hermione fue con ellos. Neville dudo en querer seguirlos, por primera vez tuvo miedo. Al atravesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y ni Ron ni Hermione

Cuando estaban en una sala vacía fue ron el que hablo.

—Hablas _pársel_. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

— ¿Que hablo qué? —dijo Harry.

— _¡Pársel!_ —Dijo Ron—. ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes!

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—.

Hermione después de recuperar sus sentidos y ver que estos dos seguían hablando. Suspiro

— ¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la cabeza de un mordisco? —preguntó—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza?

—Sí importa —dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro—, porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

—Exactamente —dijo Ron—. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tátara-tátara-tátara-tataranieto o algo así.

—Pero no lo soy —dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.

—Te costará mucho demostrarlo —dijo Hermione—. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.

Ese día fue el más raro. Ella estaba en la biblioteca buscando pero no encontró nada. Así que decidió aprovechar hacer algunos deberes. Estaba a la mitad cuando llego Nott, y Zabini

— ¡Qué tal _sangre sucia_! —Exclamo sentándose enfrente de ella—. ¿Ya te enteraste que tu amigo Potter acaba de petrificar a otro muggle y fantasma?

Hermione al escuchar eso se sorprendió

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste _sangre sucia_ —sonrió

Hermione empezó a empacar sus cosas quería ir a confirmarlo, pero, vio a Nott que negaba con la cabeza.

Así que desistió y mejor siguió con sus deberes.

— _sangre sucia_ , dicen que eres buena en encantamientos, así que, ¡ayúdame! —nada humilde lo dijo sino con arrogancia y exigencia

Ella solo lo miro de reojo y miro a Nott. El aguazul solo asintió.

—Te costara 2 galeones —musito

Blaise solo sonrió

—Excelente —sonrió ampliamente— te daré 10 galeones si haces la de pociones y transformación junto con la de historia —dándole sus pergaminos.

Ella asintió

—Deseo sacar un "excelente" —le guiño el ojo antes de marcharse

Ella solo rodó los ojos.

—Gracias —dijo Nott levantándose del asiento.

De una manera extraña algunos de sus compañeros se enteraron de que la " _sangre sucia_ " hacia los deberes por dinero. Hermione aceptaba los deberes a cambio de dinero, sabía que algún día lo iba a necesitar como en navidad ahora tenía "amigos" que la cuidaban a su manera aunque eso incluyera que la metieran en problemas.

La navidad llego. Hermione rompió más reglas a elaborar poción multijugos. Ese Potter y Weasley, después que la convencieron se quería echar para atrás. Ella quería demostrarles que sabía cómo pasar de inadvertidos enfrente Slytherin. ¿Por qué Slytherin? Ataron cabos por todo lo escucharon y descubrieron. Y conclusión: "Malfoy es el heredero de Slytherin"

Ahora que tenía el pelo de Goyle y Crabbe. Neville sería el chico cebo como siempre. Él se encargaría de tener ocupados a los verdaderos mientras ellos interrogaban a Malfoy. Su plan dio resultado.

Estaban en la sala común. Los tres venían entrando cuando Malfoy los miro.

— ¿de nuevo juntos?

—mmm… si —contesto Crabbe

—Me doy cuenta —ironizo viendo molesto a Granger

—Bueno, nos vemos chicos —comento Hermione para irse a su dormitorio

— ¿Qué tanto hacían con la _sangre sucia_? —pregunto

Los dos chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

—Tarea —dijo Goyle

— ¿en navidad?

—mmm… si

Malfoy rodo los ojos

—te apareces a _San_ Potter, el amigo de los _sangre sucia_ —dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa _sangre sucia_ presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin!

Harry y Ron estaban con el corazón en un puño; quizás a Malfoy le faltaban unos segundos para decirles que el he redero era él. Pero en aquel momento...

—Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulante—. Podría ayudarle.

A Ron se le quedó la boca abierta, de manera que la cara de Crabbe parecía aún más idiota de lo usual. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se dio cuenta, y Harry, pensando rápido, dijo:

—Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto.

—Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y ase gura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado. Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió una _sangre sucia_. Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez... Espero que sea Granger —dijo con deleite.

Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy, Harry le dirigió una mirada de aviso y dijo:

— ¿Sabes si cogieron al que abrió la cámara la última vez?

—Sí... Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron —dijo Malfoy—. Aún debe de estar en Azkaban.

— ¿En Azkaban? —preguntó Harry, sin entender.

—Claro, en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, Goyle —dijo Malfoy, mirándole, sin dar crédito a su torpeza—. La verdad es que si fueras más lento irías para atrás.

Se movió nervioso en su silla y dijo:

—Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta _sangre sucia_ , pero que yo no debo mezclarme. Naturalmente, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Saben que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasa da? —Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expre sara algo de preocupación—. Sí... —dijo Malfoy—. Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero afortunadamente nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón.

El resto de las semanas Hermione no salió de su habitación. Se puso al día con los deberes que faltaban. Y practicando en secreto algunos hechizos que aprendía. Definitivamente amaba la magia.

—Creo, que esos hechizos, no, nos enseñan porque son oscuros —comento Nott. Ella se sorprendió.

— ¿no estabas con tu familia? —pregunto

—Acabo de regresar —hablo calmadamente—, descuida no le diré a nadie

Ella suspiro

— ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar?

—Claro, pero llevo media hora tocando —mintió

Ella solo asintió. Cerró su libro.

— ¿quieres salir a caminar? —pregunto con una sonrisa

Theo solo asintió.

Estaban a la orilla del lago, cerca de un árbol.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? —pregunto

—Más o menos —aclaro sin ánimos

Hermione entendió, lo que esa expresión significaba. Así que se acostó en el pasto lleno de nieve y empezó a ver el cielo. Se sentía bien estar ahí sin decirse nada con solo el silencio se decían lo poco que sufrían.

—te vas a enfermar

Ella solo sonrió.

—despiértame cuando empiece a nevar o cuando veas que me estoy muriendo por hipotermia.

Theodore solo se la quedo viendo para después reírse. A veces no la entendía. Sabía que era una hija de muggles muy interesante y que estaba obsesionada con los libros y más con los oscuros. Pero, ¿Cómo era en el mundo muggle? ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Tiene familia? ¿A qué se dedican?

Era febrero, y todo el comedor estaba decorado con la celebración muggle y mágica. Ella siguió desayunando cuando Theo se acercó a su lugar.

— ¿planes para este día? —pregunto desinteresadamente

—no, solo terminar los deberes de transformación y herbologia.

— ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces, te veo después —se marcho

Ella siguió con su desayunando viendo a todos los que estaban emocionados por esta fecha. Salió del comedor y vio como Malfoy y Potter se disputaban. Pero lo que más le gusto fue la canción o poema que le dedicaron al azabache.

* * *

 _Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

 _Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

 _Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

 _El héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

* * *

Sin duda merece estar en los libros de poemas románticos del siglo XX. Jamás se aburriría de escucharlo y recordarlo, al igual a los que lo oyeron.

En la biblioteca hacia un resumen de que libros quería leer más adelante, pero fue interrumpida por Malfoy

— _sangre sucia_ , dicen que haces los deberes de los demás si te dan dinero—lo dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se burlaba

—No molestes Malfoy, no te he hecho nada —comento poniendo atención a lo que hacía.

—Te daré 20 galeones, si haces mis deberes toda la semana —Hermione dejo lo que estaba haciendo y alzo la mirada— excepto pociones —aclaro

Ella no lo pensó dos veces, así que asintió

Él le aventó los pergaminos mientras le dio un saquito con la mitad de monedas.

—La otra mitad será cuando acabe la semana —se retiro

Definitivamente su cerebro le ayudaba a ganar dinero. Por primera vez tenía dinero de verdad. Sonrió tan solo de saber que ya había reunido 300 galeones de oro.

Realmente se estaba alejando de los Gryffindor, no es que ya no le hablaran simplemente los de su casa ya no la molestaban como antes; ahora que les hacia los deberes. Estaba tan encimada de trabajo que necesitaba tener un poco de descanso. Estaba por las mazmorras, cuando vio el profesor Snape

— ¡necesito hablar con usted! —siseo con molestia

Ella solo lo empezó a seguir a su despacho

—Tome asiento —en lo que se acomodaba el en el suyo—. Me han dicho que está haciendo los deberes de sus compañeros por galeones de oro —frió e inexpresable

Ella se sintió nerviosa e incómoda. No había roto una regla. Ella solo prestaba de sus servicios. Eso no era nada malo

—y-yo, no he hecho nada malo

— ¿segura? —la acuso inquisidora

—si

— ¿y qué me dice los libros? —pregunto mordaz

Ella de nuevo se sorprendió. Pero su mente estaba en calma, porque no había hecho nada malo. Tenía el consentimiento de un profesor de artes oscuras y eso no era nada malo. No los agarraba prohibidamente

— ¿Cuáles libros? —pregunto inocentemente

—vaya, creo ambos sabemos de qué libros hablamos —ironizo

—No, no sé, —pensó lo que iba a decir— ¿los libros que pidieron para el inicio de clases? —hizo cara de no saber

Snape la observo, sabía que era inteligente, y también que en esa cabeza trabajaba más allá de lo que él pueda entender. Sin duda era digna de ser una Slytherin

—Retírate —ordeno—, procura mejorar tu hechizo de camuflaje, se olvida que somos profesores avanzados, y con un simple revelio podemos saber que hay detrás de lo que lees —aclaro.

Ella se tensó, pero asintió para después irse.

En los pasillos encontró a Harry, quien le conto sobre lo que descubrió del diario y de lo que están sospechando. No imaginaba a Hagrid ser el heredero de Slytherin, quedaba más en Malfoy.

Estaba con Nott en una sala vacía que se encontraron en el cuarto piso. Ambos se veían sospechosamente. Y no pasaron inadvertidos por Zabini que los seguía discretamente.

Los dos estaban concentrados en maldecir a una rata con _imperius_ que no notaron que Blaise los observaba asombrado

— ¿es lo que creo que es? —pregunto aun en shock

Los dos lo voltearon a ver, y le apuntaron con la varita.

— ¿Qué tanto viste? —pregunto Hermione retándolo con la mirada

—Todo —aclaro Zabini

Hermione vio a Nott y ambos asintieron. Hermione lo apunto y solo de su varita salió un leve destello.

Al día siguiente, Zabini era otro. Seguía a Nott más de la cuenta y se mantenía callado cuando se encontraba haciendo sus deberes. El profesor Snape se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba a Zabini. No entendía él porque era otro Nott y no se molestaba en agredir a los demás. Hermione noto la mirada que le echaba el profesor Snape. Fingió ignorancia.

* * *

. . .

— ¡ustedes! ¡Los acusare con el profesor Snape! —exclamo molesto al regresar a la normalidad.

—No dirás nada —sentencio Nott

—Además solo estábamos probando, ni que te hubiera aventado una imperdonable —dijo Hermione como si no fuera importante

— ¡fue una imperdonable! —rezongo Blaise

—Claro que no, —bufo Nott— fue la más noble —sonrió

Hermione también lo hizo, y después Blaise. Desde ahí se dio cuenta que le gustaba a esa _sangre sucia_. No del área sentimental si no como una aliada, era inteligente y también tenía su lado oscuro. Ahora entendía a Nott por llevarse con ella.

Solo ellos tres se llevaban el secreto que los unía. Una maldición imperdonable te hace amigo de un purista de la sangre. Hermione seguía sacando libros en la zona prohibida pero con la autorización del profesor Lockhart. Blaise se asombraba de como Hermione se aprovechaba de los demás y le agrado aún más. Definitivamente era una gran alianza y una gran amiga.

Ya estaban en marzo y ellos seguían con sus clases especiales de las artes oscuras. Snape solo la observaba de lejos, ya no era tan tonta en cargar libros en la vía pública, ahora, en la sala del cuarto piso se dedicaba a aprender y enseñar a sus amigos lo que aprendió. Las vacaciones de semana santa iniciaron. Ella por supuesto se quedó al igual que Crabbe y Goyle por motivos personales. En esas vacaciones los de Gryffindor se fueron a sus casas excepto Ron y familia. Hermione aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a los hermanos Weasley.

—Hola —sonrió al ver que los gemelos estaban con un pergamino

Los dos se voltearon a verla, un poco asombrados de que una Slytherin les hablara.

—Hola —dijo Fred—, no…

—No te habíamos visto —aclaro George

Los dos asintieron mientras escondían el pergamino en las bolsas de sus túnicas.

—Es que no tenemos ojos en la espalda —aclaro Hermione

Los dos se empezaron a reír

—sí, claro

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— ¿Por qué no creo que vineras a comprobar si tenemos ojos en la espalda?

—ah, es solo… vine a saludar y preguntarles por Ron

— ¿te gusta nuestro hermano? —preguntaron en unísono

Ella negó.

—no, solo quiero que me enseñe a jugar ajedrez mágico aclaro bajándola cabeza

Los dos hermanos volvieron a reír

—Aprenderás —dijo Fred— del mejor

—Sin duda alguna —George

La tomaron de la mano los dos. Se la llevaron por los pasillos de Gryffindor. Esa no era su intención. Pero era un buen pretexto para iniciar una plática con los gemelos.

—deberás no me he presentado —aclaro deteniéndose y lo vio a los dos— mi nombre Hermione Granger, mucho gusto —extendió su mano para saludarlos—. Tú, eres Fred —lo saludo —George —tomo la mano de este

Los gemelos quedaron confundidos.

—error, mi nombre Gred

—Feorge

Los tres se empezaron a carcajear

—Cómo es que una, —dijo Fred—Slytherin sepa de nosotros

Hermione solo encogió los hombros

—Ron y Harry —aclaro

—Por supuesto —dijeron en unísono

Cuando ya casi iban a llegar; se encontraron con el profesor Snape.

Hermione solo bajo la mirada, y los Weasley se la quedaron viendo y entendieron.

—bueno fue un placer conocerte

—nos veremos después

Se alejaron dejando a Hermione con el profesor Snape. Snape la viro de reojo y después de examinarla y analizarla soltó mordazmente un comentario.

—son nuevas amistades o conejillos de india como el joven Zabini

Hermione seguía con la mirada baja sin decir nada. Ella sabía que el profesor Snape estaba al tanto lo que ella hacía.

—No seas tan evidente —siseo pasando a su lado.

Cuando regresaron las vacaciones, ella tenía que rellenar las clases optativas que iban a tener en tercero. Y gracias a la ayuda de los gemelos le dieron una idea de lo iba ser tercero y parte de cuarto. Así que al final eligió todas las materias. Nott solo evito Aritmancia y los demás se fueron por los más fáciles. Harry le conto a Hermione lo que le paso con el diario de Tom. Se sorprendió lo que le sucedió. Así que con neville le dieron apoyo. Ron estaba un poco distante desde que se pelearon en las vacaciones por su falta de interés en la lectura y termino ofendiéndola demás.

Al día siguiente los espero en el comedor para ir atraer su equipo para jugar Quidditch. Neville se atrasó en el comedor, cuando Harry, el empezó a oír de nuevo las voces.

— ¡La voz! —Dijo Harry, mirando a un lado—. Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿ustedes no?

Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza. Hermione, sin embargo, se llevó una mano a la frente.

— ¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!

Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué habrá comprendido? —dijo Harry distraída mente, mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde podía provenir la voz.

—Muchas más cosas que yo —respondió Ron, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿por qué habrá tenido que irse a la biblioteca?

—Porque eso es lo que Hermione hace siempre —con testó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando le entra alguna duda, ¡a la biblioteca!

Se había suspendido el juego. Todos los Slytherin habían regresado a su casa por orden de su jefe. Cuando Snape entro los murmullos cesaron al instante. Saco un pergamino y empezó a leer en voz alta:

—Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de _Quidditch_. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.

Al terminar. Vio a todos los alumnos y arrastro las palabras.

—la señorita Hermione

Y todos empezaron a murmullar. Todos sabían que algo malo tenía que pasar para que los reúnan a todos de nuevo. Y si Hermione era nombrada lo más seguro que de nuevo se excedieron con la broma. Snape carraspeo. Todos pusieron atención

—Zabini y Nott acompáñenme —ordeno

Los dos se quedaron viendo. Después asintieron. Cuando iban saliendo escucharon las murmuraciones de los demás

—ellos serán expulsados

— ¿Qué le habrán hecho esta vez?

—pobre _sangre sucia_

Caminaron por los pasillos después subieron una escalera de mármol para después llegar a la enfermería.

—ustedes eran cercanos ¿alguien sabe que ocurrió?

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron al verla ahí en la cama petrificada. Estaban en shock. Como una persona tan inteligente como Hermione fuera petrificada. Ambos negaron con la cabeza

Llegaron a la sala común. Fueron interrogados. Zabini les dijo lo ocurrido. Malfoy y algunos se burlaron de la desgracia de Hermione. Crabbe y Goyle se sentían mal; la _sangre sucia_ era una buena persona. Ella no se merecía eso.

Y fue de suceso a suceso, Dumbledore se lo llevaron al igual que Hagrid. Malfoy seguía burlándose de la desgracia de Hermione. Pasaron 20 días cuando la profesora anuncio que próximamente sus compañeros regresarían al igual que el director. Nott que hablaba secretamente con Zabini. Escucho cuando Harry y ron mencionaban a Hermione. Escucharon atentos. Lo único que ellos sabían que ella iba a investigar en la biblioteca porque descubrió algo.

Pidieron permiso a Snape para ir a verla. Cuando llegaron aún seguían conmocionados por la pérdida de su amiga. Nott toco su mano y noto una hoja. Con la ayuda de Zabini lo destrabaron.

Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. Nott la alisó con emoción y Zabini se inclinó para leerla también.

* * *

 _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

* * *

Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Nott reconoció como la de Hermione: ~ _Cañerías_ ~

Los dos salieron de la enfermería. Fueron por los pasillos de la casa de Gryffindor. Le pidieron a una de primero que hablara con Potter. A los 5 minutos Harry salió.

—Toma —le extendió la hoja—, Hermione quería que ustedes lo tuvieran —dijo Nott con disgusto.

Harry lo agarro tembloroso, y se sorprendió al leer el contenido. Cuando termino vio a los dos chicos que ya se iban.

Esa misma noche los despertaron a todos para hacer un festín. También se celebraba la copa de las casas. Cuando entro Hermione todavía asombrada. Cuando vio a Harry se fue a sus brazos sin importarle que estuviera en su mesa

— ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Lo has conseguido!

Cuando se dirigió a su mesa encontró a Nott y a Zabini sonriéndole. Malfoy la ignoro y bufo molesto. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle le sonrieron y le dieron una pieza de su pollo. Por primera vez convivía con sus amigos en su propia mesa.


	5. Prisioneros de Azkaban

empieza los inicios de una amistad y algo mas...

* * *

Estaban en el tren. Ella se encontraba con Zabini y Nott. Este último le entregaba los libros que pidieron para este año.

—Toma, es todo lo que estaba en la lista—aclaro mientras le daba el último libro.

—Creo, que por primera vez no sabré de que tratan estos libros —bufo molesta

— ¿Por qué no fuiste tú personalmente? —pregunto Zabini

—amm… —evito mirarlo—. Vacaciones acabo de llegar.

Zabini no se creyó ese cuento, menos Nott.

— ¿y donde fuiste?

—mmm… por ahí, no recuerdo como se llama. Pero fue bonito

Los dos asintieron y cambiaron la conversación

—Este año tenemos profesor nuevo —bufo Zabini

—con lo bien que me empezaba a caer Lockhart —ironizo Nott

Los tres se empezaron a reír. A los pocos minutos llegaron Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy. Malfoy solo le dio un respingo a Hermione, pero la ignoro.

—Acabamos de ver a la comadreja presumiendo de sus vacaciones —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras

—todos ya lo sabemos salió en el profeta —declaro Nott

Estaban hablando los cinco Hermione dejo de hablar con ellos para devorar aquel libro. La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los comparti mentos. El tren traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, el viento rugía. Después sintieron que el tren reducía la velocidad

—Ya llegamos —se levantó Crabbe—, genial, ya tengo demasiada hambre

Hermione dejo su libro y vio alrededor

—no lo creo. No podemos llegar aun

—entonces... ¿Por qué nos detenemos? —pregunto Goyle

Todos sintieron cuando el tren seguía reduciendo y amortiguando la

Parada y se escuchaba la lluvia golpear las ventanas.

Zabini que estaba cerca de la puerta se asomó y vio que todos se asomaban curioseando lo que pasaba alrededor. Cuando el tren paro con una sacudida que hizo que varios baúles cayeran. Y sin previo aviso las luces se apagaron. Dejándolos a oscuras

Draco que se había levantado para ir con Zabini, al sentir la sacudida del tres se cayó enfrente de Hermione. Para evitar que se cayera se sostuvo de ella; Tocando uno de sus pechos. Ella sorprendida, no dijo nada. Y más cuando Draco, la tocó de nuevo y sin querer se acercó a ella para oler su cuerpo. Esto no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Goyle levantándose

— ¡ay! —Grito Hermione— ¡Goyle me has pisado!

Draco aprovecho esa confusión para alejarse de ella. Definitivamente esto no está bien.

Nott empezó a limpiar la ventana para ver.

—creo que están subiendo al tren —aclaro Nott

— ¡ya lo encontré! —Exclamo Hermione al sostener su varita — ¡ _lumos_!

Y de su varita salió una luz. Los demás, vieron que Hermione tenia a alguien atrás dieron un grito ahogado. Había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Hermione miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua...

Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. Como si el ser que se ocultaba bajo la capa hubiera notado la mirada de Hermione, la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela negra.

Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire.

Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Hermione fue consciente del aire que retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el corazón...

Los ojos de Hermione se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. Oyó correr agua. Algo lo arrastra ba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más fuerte...

Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyó unos aterrorizados gritos de llanto. Quería ayudar a quien fuera. Intentó mover los bra zos, pero no pudo. Una niebla espesa y blanca la rodeaba, y también estaba dentro de ella...

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

Alguien le daba palmadas en la cara.

— ¿Qué?

Alguien a su lado estaba. Vio a Zabini y Nott la tenían rodeada al igual que Crabbe y Goyle. Vio también a un hombre vestido como vagabundo que hizo que se sorprendiera

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto Nott

—Sí, —vio de nuevo a su alrededor y noto que estaba tirada en el suelo. ¿Ya seguían en marcha? ¿Qué era esa silueta? —. ¿Quién lloraba? ¿Dónde está esa silueta?

—Nadie está llorando —dijo Malfoy sentado en una de las bancas

—pero… he oído que alguien lloraba y era muy fuerte

El vagabundo empezó a romper una tableta de chocolate, mientras los demás lo observaban.

—Toma —le dio un pedazo grande— te ayudara. Comételo

Hermione lo tomo sin comérselo

— ¿Qué era esa cosa? —pregunto

—un dementor —respondió. Repartiendo chocolate a los demás—. Era un dementor de Azkaban

Algunos estaban asombrados; bueno solo Hermione. Los demás ya sabían lo que eran.

—comételo, te vendrá bien. Iré a ver al maquinista y al otro estudiante

Después que el vagabundo se fue, todos se la quedaron viendo.

— ¿ya estás bien? —pregunto Crabbe

—no estoy segura, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Se estaba reincorporando para tomar asiento. Vio a Malfoy que tenía una cara de molestia.

—bueno, el dementor se quedó viéndote y de repente tu… tu

—Te pusiste rígida, caíste y luego empezaste a agitarte —dijo Goyle aun aturdido.

—luego el vagabundo entro, paso encima de ti y grito "ninguno de nosotros esconde a mortifagos aquí. Vete." Pero esa cosa no se movió y el vagabundo saco algo plateado y esta cosa se fue tras el dementor —aclaro Nott

— ¡fue asquerosamente horrible! ¿Sintieron el frio cuando esa cosa entro? —por primera vez Blaise hablo desde que ella despertó.

No hablaron apenas durante el resto del viaje. Final mente se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren: las lechuzas ululaban, los gatos maullaban y el sapo de Neville croaba debajo de su sombrero. En el pequeño andén hacía un frío que pela ba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo.

Sus nuevos amigos no la dejaron. Al contrario la apoyaron. Malfoy a encontrarse a Potter se empezó a burlar de él. Los Gryffindor sabían que también en Slytherin hubo un desmayado a causa de los dementores.

Cuando ingresaron al castillo la profesora McGonagall los llamo:

— ¡Potter, Granger! ¡Quiero hablar con ustedes!

Hermione se acercó junto con Harry que estaba atrás. Los dos fueron al despacho de la profesora. Cuando entro la señora Pomfrey. Los empezó a revisar a los dos. Pero, más Harry. Le hacía comentarios de que es más delicado el que ella. Al terminar de revisarlos y recomendarles tomar chocolate se despidió.

—Harry, puedes esperar a la señorita Granger afuera —ordeno

El solo asintió.

—bueno, sabemos que eres muy inteligente en tu casa. —Aclaro— también que eres muy responsable y dedicada. El señor Snape me pidió de favor que te diera esto.

Cuando salió Hermione, irradiaba alegría. Como si lo ocurrido en el tren se le hubiera olvidado.

—Vamos —ordeno sonriente

Cuando ingresaron al gran comedor. Todos los miraban y les murmuraban. Cada uno se fue a su mesa ignorando a los demás.

— ¿Qué quería McGonagall? —pregunto Theo

—Nada interesante —aclaro

—te perdiste de la selección —aclaro Zabini

—Me doy cuenta —tomando una taza de chocolate.

Se dio cuenta que Malfoy estaba enfrente de ella, en medio de Crabbe y Goyle. Ella estaba en medio de Nott y Zabini.

Al día siguiente, antes de llegar al comedor se atrasó. En los pasillos se detuvo a esperar a Nott y a Zabini. Cuando ellos salieron se acercó.

—Hola —saludo

Los dos se la quedaron viendo

—Hola —dijo Nott

Zabini solo asintió

—Creo que tendrán problemas si se sientan conmigo —aclaro mientras bajaba la cabeza

—ah, era eso —bufo Blaise sin importancia—. Mi madre no tiene problema. Este verano le comente lo que te hacia desde primero y solo me dijo que no me exceda con mis bromas, que tengo su aprobación para que seas mi mascota —declaro Zabini con petulancia

Hermione solo sonrió. Después lo golpeo en su hombro

— ¿y tú Nott?

—mi padre no se entromete en mi vida, y le da igual por el momento —suspiro

—entonces… ¿somos amigos? —pregunto con un poco de duda

—Pensé que ya lo éramos desde hace un año —aclaro Nott

—mascota, ¡que no se te olvide! —sonrió Blaise mientras le guiñaba

—lo dice al que estuvo bajo nuestro hechizo —ironizo Hermione

Los tres se empezaron a reír.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, vieron que Malfoy se burlaba con los demás de Potter. Ellos se sentaron en su lugar.

—Los prefectos ya repartieron los nuevos horarios —les dijo Goyle mientras les daba sus horarios. — Hermione creo que el tuyo está mal —lo dijo mientras veía al de ella

—No creo, —lo tomo y sonrió— está perfecto

Goyle solo la miro confundido mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Crabbe.

— ¿segura? ¿Tienes muchas materias a la misma hora?

Nott y Zabini se acercaron a ver su horario

—no te preocupes ya hable con uno de los maestros.

Tomo una tostada mientras le untaba mermelada. Llego Draco y se sentó en medio de Goyle y Crabbe, quedando enfrente de ella.

— ¿Qué tienen a la primera hora? —pregunto

—runas antiguas

—igual

—también

—por cuatro

Hermione que estaba observando su tostada noto que todos se lo quedaban viendo. Carraspeo

—Estudios muggles —aclaro

Los demás se la quedaron viendo

—No era historia —comento Goyle

—También runas antiguas —aclaro Zabini

— ¡vaya Granger! ¿Cómo le harás si estarás en tres clases? —pregunto el albino

Hermione al igual que los demás estaban más sorprendidos de que Malfoy la llamara por su apellido. Y no por " _sangre sucia_ " así que solo le sonrió. Malfoy a verla sonreír la observo para después ignorarla. Definitivamente eso no está bien.

Entraron los seis a runas antiguas. La clase estaba un poco pesada. Pero como todo Hermione respondía.

Después les toco transformaciones. En la clase Hermione cada uno seguía copiando lo que la maestra les decía. Nuevo hechizo que Hermione ya se los sabía y hacia que su casa ganara puntos tras puntos. Al final fueron a adivinación.

El ambiente era nauseabundo. El olor a inciso era detestable y otro olor que hacía que quisieras estornudar. La maestra se presentó y los puso a todos alarmados por las cosas que decía. Los puso en parejas. Sin querer se sentó y el único que estaba a su lado era Malfoy. Cuando dejo las instrucciones empezaron a escuchar sus predicciones.

Hermione empezó

—Veo una nube o no es una bellota, eso quiere decir, que vas a tener mucho oro, bastante oro —vio a Malfoy que se ensanchaba de petulancia— y una cosa como un hongo creo que es una clavera. —Lo miro de reojo— creo que hay peligro en tu camino —finalizo con una sonrisa

Draco la miro con molestia y empezó:

—se ve aquí como… una... Cruz torcida —aclaro no tan seguro—, quiere decir que vas pasar por penalidades y tormentos. Oh, espera también haya algo como un sol —la miro— eso significa mucha felicidad. Así…que vas a sufrir, pero, más a ser muy feliz —sonrió maliciosamente

—oh, gracias. —ironizo—. Seré paciente y esperare mi desgracia y mi dicha. Muy amable por sacarme esta estupenda adivinación —hablo sarcásticamente mientras sonreía.

La maestra Trelawney solo los fulmino con la mirada. Después de unos minutos, la maestra se acercó a la mesa de Crabbe y Goyle

—Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... Es mejor no decir... no... No me preguntes...

— ¿Qué es, profesora? —dijo inmediatamente Pansy. Todos se habían puesto de pie y rodearon la mesa de Goyle, acercándose mucho al sillón de la profesora Trelawney para poder ver la taza de Crabbe.

—Querido mío —abrió completamente sus grandes ojos—, tienes el _Grim_.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Crabbe.

Estaba claro que había otros que tampoco comprendían; Goyle lo miró encogiéndose de hombros, y Daphne Greengrass estaba anonadada, pero casi todos se llevaron la mano a la boca, horrorizados.

— ¡El _Grim_ , querido, el _Grim_! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney, que parecía extrañada de que Crabbe no hubiera comprendido—. ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido chico, se trata de un augurio, el peor de los augurios... el augurio de la muerte.

El estómago le dio un vuelco a Crabbe. Aquel perro de la cubierta del libro _Augurios de muerte_ , en Flourish y Blotts, que vio cuando fue a comprar los libros. Ahora tam bién Pansy Parkinson se llevó las manos a la boca. Todos miraron a Crabbe; todos excepto Hermione, que se había le vantado y se había acercado al respaldo del sillón de la pro fesora Trelawney.

—No creo que se parezca a un _Grim_ —dijo Hermione ro tundamente.

La profesora Trelawney examinó a Hermione con cre ciente desagrado.

—Perdona que te lo diga, querida, pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.

Blaise Zabini movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Parece un _Grim_ si miras así —decía con los ojos casi cerrados—, pero así parece un burro —añadió inclinándose a la izquierda.

Hermione y los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír. Definitivamente no era la clase de su mayor agrado. Los seis se fueron al comedor a almorzar.

Todos los de Slytherin hablaban sobre lo relacionado que sucedió en la clase de adivinación. También murmuraban que Harry Potter este año iba a morir.

—Al menos Harry Potter te acompañara en tu partida —bromeo Zabini al enterarse de los chismes

Los demás que tomaban jugo de calabaza no evitaron atragantarse.

— ¿Harry? —pregunto Hermione

—me lo acaban de decir

— ¿también le apareció el grim? —dijo Crabbe

Zabini asintió

—Entonces quiere decir que otra vez, va a ver sorpresas en el colegio —bufo Hermione

— ¿a qué te refieres? —pregunto Theo mientras comía sus huevos con tocino

—ya se han dado cuenta que cada año algo malo le pasa a Potter —aclaro, mientras leía su libreo de estudios muggles—, y este año no será la excepción

—a pesar que la maestra dijo que no tienes percepción hacia el futuro; ahora lo tienes —dijo Zabini

Hermione bufo

—no creo que esa chiflada diga la verdad. Definitivamente fue la peor clase que estudios muggles

Se levantó molesta tomando su mochila, se fue sin despedirse; dejándolos a todos asombrados

—Pero… —arrastro las palabras— ¿de qué habla esa sangre sucia? ¡Si todavía ni va a estudios muggles! —exclamo Malfoy

—Ya te habías tardado en ofenderla —bromeo Zabini

Pasaron unas horas; En unos de los pasillos Harry se encontró con Hermione que se dirigía hacia él.

—Hola —comento el pelinegro

—Hola —sonrió— me entere que este año vas a morir —bromeo

Harry sonrió

—creo que las noticias vuelan

Los dos empezaron a reírse y empezar a caminar

—amm… ¿me entere que en tu salón, también alguien va a morir?

—ah, sí, ¿podrías hacerle compañía? —bromeo

—no, no creo, creo que no es mi tipo

—tu tampoco de el —aclaro

Y los dos soltaron unas carcajadas

— ¿ya te encuentras bien? —pregunto deteniendo su paso

Ella asintió

—no he hablado con nadie de lo que paso… —suspiro—, no he tenido tiempo

—yo tampoco, —vio a los lados y trato de cambiar de tema—. ¿Para dónde te vas?

—creo que ya toca clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas

—también yo, ¡vamos!

La clase era compartida con los de Gryffindor. Todos se les quedaron viendo cuando se reincorporaron con los demás. No pudieran evitar algunas murmuraciones.

— ¡Vamos, dense prisa! —Gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para ustedes! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, síganme!

Solo los que conocían a Hagrid sabían que no iba a ser una buena clase, o más bien, si iba a ser interesante; pero, muy peligrosa. Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.

— ¡Acérquense todos a la cerca! —gritó—. Asegúrense de que tengan buena visión. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es abrir los libros...

— ¿De qué modo? —dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Hagrid.

— ¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? —repitió Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ , que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron

— ¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? —preguntó Hagrid decepcionado.

La clase entera negó con la cabeza.

—Tienen que acariciarlo —dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Miren...

Agarro el ejemplar de Hermione y desprendió el celo mágico que lo sujetaba. El libro intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.

— ¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! —dijo Malfoy despectivamente—. ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?

—Yo... yo pensé que les haría gracia —le dijo Hagrid a Hermione, dubitativo.

— ¡Ah, qué gracia nos hace...! —Dijo Malfoy—. ¡Real mente ingenioso, hacernos comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos!

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —le dijo Harry en voz baja. Hagrid se había quedado algo triste y Harry quería que su primera clase fuera un éxito.

—Bien, pues —dijo Hagrid, que parecía haber perdido el hilo—. Así que... ya tienen los libros y... y... ahora os hacen falta las criaturas mágicas. Sí, así que iré a por ellas. Esperan un momento...

Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.

—Dios mío, este lugar está en decadencia —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—. Estas clases idiotas... A mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente.

Hermione lo miraba recriminatoriamente, definitivamente se había tardado en ofender.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —repitió Harry.

—Cuidado, Potter; hay un dementor detrás de ti.

Hermione negó con la cabeza; definitivamente se había tardado para sacar su verdadera cara, fue bueno mientras duro.

— ¡Uuuuuh! —gritó Lavender Brown, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado.

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que hayan visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

— ¡Ir para allá! —les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Ha grid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.

— _¡Hipogrifos!_ —Gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano—. ¿A que son hermosos?

 _Hermosos_ … la mayoría en su mente razonaba la palabra _hermoso_. Cada uno fue recuperando el color de su piel, ya que todos se habían asustado.

—Venga —dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonriéndoles—, si quieren acercarse un poco...

Nadie parecía querer acercarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, se aproximaron con cautela a la cerca. Hermione vio que nadie de su grupo se acercó y solo rodo los ojos.

—Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos —dijo Hagrid—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hicieran.

Todos escucharon la explicación de Hagrid sobre hipogrifo.

—Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más. Incluso Harry, Ron y Hermione recelaban. Los hipogrifos sacudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.

— ¿Nadie? —preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante.

—Yo —se ofreció Harry.

Detrás de él se oyó un jadeo, y Lavender y Parvati susurraron:

— ¡No, Harry, acuérdate de las hojas de té!

Harry no hizo caso y saltó la cerca.

Theo se acercó a ella y le susurro:

—veamos, si la clase de adivinación se equivoco ¿si, o no?

Hermione solo asintió

—Si no le pasa nada, me debes 10 galeones —susurro

Theo asintió

— ¿otra cosa?

Hermione vio a su alrededor y se acordó lo que leyó sobre Malfoy

—sí, si Malfoy n se mete en problemas serán 15 galeones

Theo vio que Malfoy tramaba algo con Crabbe y Goyle

— ¿antes o después?

—En esta clase —aclaro

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta estrecharon las manos. Solo que Zabini si se dio cuenta. Él se acercó sigilosamente y también susurro

—me apunto a lo que traman

Los dos se quedaron viendo. Nott saco un bufido y le susurro

—Hermione aposto 10 galeones a que su Potter vive hoy, y que 15 galeones a que Malfoy en esta clase se va a meter en problemas —sonrió

Hermione al recordarse de nuevo de la imagen del té, sonríe.

—retiro lo de meterse en problemas —los vio y sonrió—, estará en peligro de muerte

Los tres asintieron

— ¿y tú Nott?

—yo. Solo quiero ver si muere Potter hoy, y ver qué tan creíble es la profesora Trelawney. ¿Y tú?

—yo apuesto 20 galeones a que Potter es atacado por esas cosas y Hagrid tendrá que regresar a Azkaban

Hermione rodo los ojos

Los tres asintieron

—hecho

Harry completo la misión. Incluso hasta voló con aquel animal. Hermione sonrió al ver que no se equivocó con la "adivinación de Harry todos se reunieron a acariciar a los hipogrifos. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían escogido a _Buckbeak_. Había inclinado la cabeza ante Malfoy, que le daba palmaditas en el pico con expresión desdeñosa.

—Esto es muy fácil —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las sílabas y con voz lo bastante alta para que Harry lo oyera—. Te nía que ser fácil, si Potter fue capaz... ¿A que no eres peligro so? —le dijo al hipogrifo—. ¿Lo eres, bestia asquerosa?

Sucedió en un destello de garras de acero. Malfoy emitió un grito agudísimo y un instante después Hagrid se esforzaba por volver a ponerle el collar a _Buckbeak_ , que quería alcanzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.

— ¡Me muero! —Gritó Malfoy, mientras cundía el páni co—. ¡Me muero, mirad! ¡Me ha matado!

—No te estás muriendo —le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido—. Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sa carlo de aquí...

Hermione se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la cerca mientras Hagrid levantaba con facilidad a Malfoy. Mientras desfilaban, Harry vio que en el brazo de Malfoy había una herida larga y profunda; la sangre salpicaba la hierba y Hagrid corría con él por la pendiente, hacia el castillo.

Solo tres de ellos sonreían por suceso. Y fingieron estar preocupados. Hermione vio que Harry le veía; ella solo encogió los hombros y sonrió.

Había llegado a su sala común. Theo la estaba esperando al igual que Blaise

— ¿entonces?

Ella negó mientras sonreía

—No lo han despedido —extendió su mano— ¡paguen!

Los dos bufaron y sacaron los galeones

—fue un placer hacer negocios, bueno; vámonos a dormir

— ¡esperen! —Exclamo Blaise con las manos en alto— no quieren ir a practicar lo que hemos aprendido con nuestros libros

Hermione negó y bostezo

—lo haremos la otra semana Blaise, hoy tuve un día muy cansado —se fue para su dormitorio

Nott y Zabini se la quedaron viendo dudando de las palabras de Hermione.


	6. Prisioneros de Azkaban II

los personajes no me pertenecen... son de J.k. rowling

* * *

.

.

.

.

Era jueves, les tocaba pociones con los de Gryffindor. Antes de entrar, Zabini los detuvo.

—apuesto que hoy, a Potter le bajan cinco puntos

Hermione rodo los ojos

— ¿vamos a seguir con esto?

—claro, ya que no has querido ir a practicar con nosotros —declaro Zabini un poco molesto

—vale, está bien. ¿Te apuntas Theo?

El pelinegro asintió

—yo digo que longbottom hace explotar su caldero

Hermione solo bufo

—1 galeón a que Malfoy se la pasa molestando a Potter y Weasley. Y 5 sickles que longbottom no explota su caldero.

—Hecho —dijeron los chicos.

Y fue como dijo Hermione, Malfoy estuvo molestando a Potter y al Weasley. Ella se sentó con neville y patil. Pero cuando Snape paso a su lado solo se escuchó:

— ¡Naranja, Longbottom! —Exclamó Snape, levantan do un poco con el cazo y vertiéndolo en el caldero, para que lo viera todo el mundo—. ¡Naranja! Dime, muchacho, ¿hay al go que pueda penetrar esa gruesa calavera que tienes ahí? ¿No me has oído decir muy claro que se necesitaba sólo un bazo de rata? ¿No he dejado muy claro que no había que echar más que unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela? ¿Qué ten go que hacer para que comprendas, Longbottom?

Neville estaba colorado y temblaba. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.

—Por favor; profesor —dijo Hermione—, puedo ayudar a Neville a arreglarlo...

—No recuerdo haberle pedido que presuma, señorita Granger —dijo Snape fríamente, y Hermione se puso tan colorada como Neville—. Longbottom, al final de esta clase le daremos unas gotas de esta poción a tu sapo y veremos lo que ocurre. Quizá eso te anime a hacer las cosas correctamente.

Snape se alejó, dejando a Neville sin respiración, a causa del miedo.

— ¡Ayúdame! —rogó a Hermione.

Blaise y Theo solo se burlaron de ella. Cada uno siguió en su poción. En aquel momento, Snape dijo en voz alta:

—Deberían haber terminado de añadir los ingredientes. Esta poción tiene que cocerse antes de que pueda ser ingerida. No se acerquen mientras está hirviendo. Y luego probaremos la de Longbottom...

Crabbe y Goyle rieron abiertamente al ver a Neville azorado y agitando su poción sin parar. Hermione le murmuraba instrucciones por la comisura de la boca, para que Snape no lo viera. Harry y Ron recogieron los ingredientes no usa dos, y fueron a lavarse las manos y a lavar los cazos en la pila de piedra que había en el rincón.

—Vengan todos y póngase en fila —dijo Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban—. Y vean lo que le sucede al sapo de Longbottom. Si ha conseguido fabricar una solución para encoger, el sapo se quedará como un renacuajo. Si lo ha hecho mal (de lo que no tengo ninguna duda), el sapo probablemente morirá envenenado.

Los de Gryffindor observaban con aprensión y los de Slytherin con entusiasmo. Snape se puso el sapo _Trevor_ en la palma de la mano izquierda e introdujo una cucharilla en la poción de Neville, que había recuperado el color verde. Echó unas gotas en la garganta de _Trevor_. Se hizo un silencio total, mientras _Trevor_ tragaba. Luego se oyó un ligero « ¡plop!» y el renacuajo _Trevor_ serpenteó en la palma de la mano de Snape. Los de Gryffindor prorrumpieron en aplausos. Snape, irritado, sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su toga, echó unas gotas sobre _Trevor_ y éste recobró su tamaño normal.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —dijo Snape, borrando la sonrisa de todas las caras—. Le dije que no lo ayudara, señorita Granger. Pueden retirarse. Menos usted señorita Granger

Algunos se la quedaron viendo. Harry solo se la quedo viendo preocupado, pero, ella solo le regaló una sonrisa.

— ¿ha tenido un problema con el objeto?

—no. no señor

—bien, solo espero que no lo use para sacar libros o hacer cosas que están en contra de las reglas

Ella solo asintió

—es todo. Puede retirarse

Al salir, encontró a Theo y Blaise que la esperaban.

—Tramposa —bufo Blaise

— ¿tramposa? ¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño

—ayudaste a longbottom

Hermione rodo los ojos.

—Tu dijiste que a Potter le bajaban puntos, y Nott —lo miro—, tu, dijiste que longbottom explotaría su caldero. Pero, longbottom solo descompuso su poción y no dijeron que no se

Le podía ayudar —aclaro un poco molesta

—Se me olvidaba que eras una Slytherin —bromeo Zabini

Caminaron hacia al comedor. Pero Zabini se dio cuenta que cierta castaña no estaba

— ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Theo también se volvió. Estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras, viendo pasar al resto de la clase que se dirigía al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

—Venía detrás de nosotros —Blaise, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Malfoy los adelantó, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.

—Ahí está —dijo Theo

Hermione jadeaba un poco al subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Con una mano sujetaba la mochila; con la otra su jetaba algo que llevaba metido en la túnica.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó Zabini.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó a su vez Hermione, reuniéndose con ellos.

—Hace un minuto venías detrás de nosotros y un instante después estabas al pie de las escaleras.

— ¿Qué? —Hermione parecía un poco confusa—. ¡Ah, tuve que regresar para coger una cosa! ¡Oh, no...!

En la mochila de Hermione se había abierto una costura. A Theo no le sorprendía; contenía al menos una docena de libros grandes y pesados.

— ¿Por qué llevas encima todos esos libros? —le preguntó Zabini.

—Ya sabes cuántas asignaturas estudio —dijo Hermione casi sin aliento—. ¿No me podrías sujetar éstos?

—Pero... —Zabini daba vueltas a los libros que Hermione le había pasado y miraba las tapas—. Hoy no tienes estas asignaturas. Esta tarde sólo hay Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Ya —dijo Hermione, pero volvió a meter todos los libros en la mochila, como si no la hubieran comprendido—. Espero que haya algo bueno para comer. Me muero de hambre —añadió, y continuó hacia el Gran Comedor.

— ¿No tienes la sensación de que Hermione nos oculta algo? —preguntó Blaise a Theo.

* * *

.

.

.

En el comedor, Malfoy no se sentó con ellos ni Crabbe y Goyle.

Estaban en la clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras. El profesor aun no llegaba.

Hermione fue con Nott y Zabini ya que le habían apartado un lugar.

—2 galeones a que es un inepto como Lockhart —dijo Blaise mientras sonría petulante

—1 galeón a que va ser aburrida —bufo sin ganas Theo

—5 sickles a que nos enseña algo productivo. —lo dijo con voz mandona y altanera

Theo pensó, que no importa qué clase de profesor les dé, ella siempre hablara bien de ellos o incluso llegar a estar enamorada platónicamente. Cuando vieron a entrar al vagabundo del tren. Algunos empezaron a susurrar su nombre " _Lupin_ "

—Buenas tardes —dijo—. ¿Podrían, por favor; meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo ne cesitaran las varitas mágicas.

La clase cambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la memorable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula con duendecillos y los había soltado en clase.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme...

Impresiono a todos al poner a Peeves en su lugar, mandándolo lejos mientras maldecía. Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, mirando al desaliñado profesor Lupin con creciente respeto.

Los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores.

—Entren, por favor —dijo el profesor Lupin abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso.

En la sala de profesores, una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares, no había nadie salvo un profesor. Snape estaba sentado en un sillón bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetraba en la sala. Los ojos le brillaban y en la boca tenía una son risa desagradable. Cuando el profesor Lupin entró y cerró la puerta tras él, dijo Snape:

—Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. —Se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. Su toga negra ondeaba a su espalda.

—Ahora —dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo armario en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y túnicas de repuesto. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared.

»No hay por qué preocuparse —dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados—. Hay un _boggart_ ahí dentro.

Casi todos pensaban que un boggart era algo preocupante. —A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerra dos —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pared. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿qué es un boggart?

Hermione levantó la mano.

—Es un ser que cambia de forma —dijo—. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

—Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor —admitió el profesor Lupin, y Hermione se puso radiante de felicidad—. El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa —prosiguió el profesor Lupin— que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, señor Nott?

Era difícil responder a una pregunta con Hermione al lado, que no dejaba de ponerse de puntillas, con la mano levantada. Pero Theo hizo un intento:

— ¿Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse?

—Exacto —dijo el profesor Lupin. Y Hermione bajó la mano algo decepcionada—. Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despista. ¿En qué se debería convertir; en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un boggart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni gota de miedo. El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo: _¡Riddíkulo!_

— _¡Riddíkulo!_ —dijeron todos a la vez.

La primera demostración fue Daphne que su mayor temor era ser regañada por su padre. Después siguieron los demás. Algunos fueron un hipogrifo (Malfoy), otros una banshee, a sus padres, o momias y vampiros. Cuando le llegó el turno de Hermione ella estaba nerviosa. Su primer miedo era algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos.

Apareció un señor de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes, con un traje que sonreía de manera amigable. Pero, Hermione lo negó con su cabeza y en su mente se acordó del dementor. Y en un instante el lugar se empezó a nublar y el demento se empezó a acercar a ella.

— ¡Riddíkulo ¡—grito el profesor Lupin

El boggart se convirtió en una esfera flotante, de nuevo se escuchó un Riddíkulo para después entrar en el armario. El resto de la clase perfeccionaba la técnica, menos Hermione que se quedó observando como los demás practicaban. Termino las clases y cada uno e iba por su lado. Blaise y Theo esperaban a Hermione.

—Parece que de nuevo gane… —dijo con sorna— y ahora sin hacer trampa —vio a Blaise retándolo

—Toma —dijo Blaise molesto y se fue

—iré a verlo —mientras le daba su dinero

Ella solo rodo los ojos.

* * *

.

.

.

En muy poco tiempo, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en la favorita de la mayoría. Sólo Draco Malfoy y su banda de Slytherin criticaban al profesor Lupin:

—Mira cómo lleva la túnica —solía decir Malfoy murmurando alto cuando pasaba el profesor—. Viste como nuestro antiguo elfo doméstico.

Pero a nadie más le interesaba que la túnica del profe sor Lupin estuviera remendada y raída. Sus siguientes clases fueron tan interesantes como la primera. Después de los boggarts estudiaron a los _gorros rojos_ , unas criaturas peque ñas y desagradables, parecidas a los duendes, que se escondían en cualquier sitio en el que hubiera habido derrama miento de sangre, en las mazmorras de los castillos, en los agujeros de las bombas de los campos de batalla, para dar una paliza a los que se extraviaban. De los gorros rojos pasa ron a las _kappas_ , unos repugnantes moradores del agua que parecían monos con escamas y con dedos palmeados, y que disfrutaban estrangulando a los que ignorantes que cruzaban sus estanques.

Adivinación era lo peor que había en todas las materias. Hermione no lo entendía de como unos simples símbolos tenía que predecir lo que iba a pasar. Ella sabía, que eso no era cierto. Nadie sabe que va a pasar solo depende de qué decisión tomes. Ella observaba los comportamientos de sus compañeros para deducir que es lo que iba a pasar.

Necesitaba otro lugar para practicar, y también sabía que los gemelos a veces hablaban de pasadizos o lugares que nadie sabía. Esa tarde tendría que hablar con ellos.

—Hola —saludo acercándose a las canchas de Quidditch

— ¡hola! —dijeron en unísono

— ¿me ayudarían con algo? —pregunto un poco incomoda

—Claro —Fred —si está en nuestro alcance

Ella les sonrió

—Quiero… —se acercó más a ellos y susurro— quiero practicar un hechizo y no quiero que nadie me moleste. Ni que los maestros me vean

Los gemelos se sorprendieron

— ¿no te creo? —dijo Fred

— ¿rompiendo reglas? —pregunto George incrédulo

Ella les tapo la boca

—shhh, no quiero que nadie se enteren

—Está bien —dijeron en unísono

— ¿entonces…? —pidió suplicando

—Hay un lugar…—Fred susurrándole al oído—está en el séptimo piso

—frente al tapiz en que los trols están dándole

Garrotazos a Barnabás el Chiflado—imitando a su hermano susurrándole al oído

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Existía un lugar seguro. Los gemelos se

Rieron al ver la cara de esta.

—solo tienes que dar vuelta tres veces y decir tu necesidad

—y la puerta solo aparecerá

Hermione no cabía en su asombro

— ¡enserio! —los abrazo junto para después darles un beso en la mejilla— ¡gracias! ¡Gracias! —les siguió dándoles besos por sus mejillas y frentes

—Nos vas a dejar babeados —aclaro George

— ¿me pregunto que nos darás cuando te demos un regalo? —bromeo Fred

Ella se puso roja como el color del pelo de los pelirrojos.

Salió de las canchas; radiante, que no pasó desapercibida por Harry y Ron que observaron todo.

Antes de decirles a sus amigos, fue comprobar si existía. Así que fue al tercer piso y recordó los libros de Quirrell. Pensó "necesito un sitio donde esconder mis libros, necesito un sitio donde esconder mis libros, necesito un sitio donde esconder mis libros"

De repente apareció una puerta. Soltó un grito de asombro. Se hallaba en una sala enorme, del tamaño de una catedral, por cuyas altas ventanas entraban rayos de luz que iluminaban una especie de ciudad de altísimos muros construidos con lo que probablemente eran objetos escondidos por varias generaciones de habitantes de Hogwarts. Había callejones y senderos bordeados de inestables montones de muebles rotos, quizá abandonados allí para ocultar los efectos de embrujos mal ejecutados, o tal vez guardados por los elfos domésticos porque se habían encariñado con ellos; miles y miles de libros, seguramente censurados, garabateados o robados; tirachinas alados y discos voladores con colmillos, algunos de ellos con suficiente energía para permanecer precariamente suspendidos sobre las montañas de otros objetos prohibidos: botellas desportilladas que contenían pociones solidificadas, sombreros, joyas y capas; había también unas cosas que parecían cáscaras de huevo de dragón, botellas tapadas con corchos (cuyos contenidos todavía brillaban malvadamente),varias espadas herrumbrosas y una pesada hacha manchada de sangre.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien. Para nada bien. Dejo todos los libros en un armario. Y se acercó dónde estaban los demás libros, leyó los más importantes, tomo libros de pociones, libros prohibidos y oscuros. Algunos sobre algunas criaturas legendarias. Otras artes oscuras del siglo XIX y XX. Todos esos libros los puso en su mochila. Salió de la sala y al poco rato la puerta desapareció. Estaba anonadada, fue atraer a sus amigos. Los encontró en la sala común junto con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Se acercó a ellos y les sonrió a sus amigos.

—Theo, Blaise —miro de reojo a Malfoy que la miraba irritado—, acompáñenme les tengo una sorpresa —sonrió

Los dos la miraban recelosos. La última vez que dijo algo así los convirtió en cerdos, y no era una experiencia que les gustaría recordar.

—vamos… no sean cobardes —los reto

—estamos platicando sangre sucia. No molestes —dijo Malfoy fastidiado

Ella miro a sus amigos y estos negaron con la mirada. Ella los fulmino molesta y se fue sola.

Odiaba cuando ellos se compartían así. A veces la hacían sentir sola. Se sentía mal por no compartir su dicha con sus "amigos". Les iba a aplicar la ley de hielo. Fue sola a la sala de los menesteres.

Salió cuando era la hora de la cena. Iba casi sudando. Definitivamente los libros oscuros sí que eran oscuros. Pactos con sangre y leyes inquebrantables. Joder… todo era asombroso. Cuando se sentó en el comedor nadie la acompaño. Blaise y Theo se sentaron en medio junto con Malfoy. ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

* * *

.

.

.

Toda la semana se la pasaron así, la ignoraban. Se sentía terriblemente mal, quería decirles a sus amigos los logros que había hecho, de cómo su mochila cabía más cosas de lo que puede soportar. Estaba en los patios leyendo sus libros de Aritmancia cuando llega Harry.

— ¿vas a ir Hogsmeade?

Ella ni se había acordado que todos los de tercero para arriba les dan permiso para visitar el pueblo mágico todo mágico.

—no, no me firmaron mi autorización

—Pero, no le puedes pedir a un maestro que te firme la autorización —comento Harry

Hermione al escuchar eso un rayo de esperanza tenía.

—Tienes razón —se levantó —. ¿Me acompañas?

Harry asintió

Fueron por los pasillos y llegaron con la maestra McGonagall. Hermione entro pero su esfuerzo fue nulo. Después con el profesor de encantamientos; pero también se negó. Su última opción era Snape… claro, Snape a lo mejor cedía. Harry espero afuera de nuevo.

—profesor… —musito

— ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Granger? —siseo molesto por la interrupción

—Venia, —dudo— venía a ver si usted puede firmar mi autorización —bajo la mirada

Snape la miro profundamente después carraspeo

—no puedo, si tus padres no firmaron no hay salida —aclaro. Siguió calificando los deberes

—no tengo padres, señor —musito triste

Snape la miro de reojo

—No es mi problema —lo dijo molesto—, aquí no es una casa de caridad señorita Granger. Vaya a buscar a otra parte

Hermione se sintió mal. Esas palabras decían mucho. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Salió del despacho corriendo dejando a Harry detrás de ella. Fue atrás de los invernaderos y se puso a llorar. Harry llego después y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Pregunto temeroso— ¿te dijo algo Snape?

Ella negó

— ¿entonces?

— ¡odio no tener papás! —exclamo en llanto

Harry se acercó y la abrazo. Entendía que se debería sentir. Afortunadamente el tenia aun padrino que lo quería como un hijo. Que le ayudaba en lo que él podía. Hermione sin embargo no tenía nada de eso. A lo mejor ni tíos, ni padrinos que la cuidaran.

Pasaron la mayor parte abrazados. Los Slytherin que pasaban por ahí los vieron. Theo se sorprendió verla llorando al igual que Blaise. ¿Por qué lloraba Hermione?

—vaya, vaya. San potty y la sangre sucia abrazados. Vaya, que valor san potty en abrazar a una sangre sucia —Crabbe y Goyle sonrieron.

Hermione se apartó de Potter, se levantó e hizo como si nada pasara. Musito un "gracias" cuando lo que paso fue totalmente rápido. Se escuchó un ¡plaf! Hermione lo cacheteo

—nunca. Nunca me vuelvas a decir sangre sucia, maldito engreído —escupió las palabras.

Todos se quedaron asombrados. Ella solo se sacudió las manos y los fulmino con una mirada de odio. Se fue con la frente en alto. Harry aún estaba en shock. Vio que Hermione ya se iba y decidió seguirla

En el camino Hermione no miro atrás, escuchaba los pasos pero eran de Harry. No le hablo, ella siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras. Estaba harta de ser la pobre paria huérfana y sangre sucia.

Ese día de la incursión estaba rondando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que escucho al profesor Lupin

— ¿Hermione? —Hermione retrocedió para ver quién la llamaba y se encontró al profesor Lupin, que lo miraba desde la puer ta de su despacho—. ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Lupin—. ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

—En Hogsmeade —respondió Hermione; con voz que fingía no dar importancia a lo que decía.

—Ah —dijo Lupin. Observó a Hermione un momento—. ¿Por qué no pasas? Acabo de recibir un _grindylow_ para nuestra próxima clase.

—nunca he visto uno; solo por un libro —aclaro Hermione extasiada.

Entró en el despacho siguiendo a Lupin. En un rincón había un enorme depósito de agua. Una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus dedos largos y delgados.

—Sí, es un demonio de agua —dijo Lupin, observando el _grindylow_ ensimismado—. No debería darnos muchas difi cultades, sobre todo después de las _kappas_. El truco es des hacerse de su tenaza. ¿Te das cuenta de la extraordinaria longitud de sus dedos? Fuertes, pero muy quebradizos.

El _grindylow_ enseñó sus dientes verdes y se metió en una espesura de algas que había en un rincón.

— ¿Una taza de té? —Le preguntó Lupin, buscando la te tera—. Iba a prepararlo.

—Claro —dijo Hermione, algo retardada.

Lupin dio a la tetera un golpecito con la varita y por el pitorro salió un chorro de vapor.

—Siéntate —dijo Lupin, destapando una caja polvorienta—. Lo lamento, pero sólo tengo té en bolsitas

Empezó a beber el té, quería decirle al maestro sobre los patronus. Pero si él se niega a responderle o se molesta por ser impertinente.

Algo de los pensamientos de Hermione debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque Lupin dijo:

— ¿Estás preocupada por algo, Hermione?

—No —mintió Hermione. Sorbió un poco de té y vio que el _grindylow_ lo amenazaba con el puño—. Sí —dijo de repente, dejando el té en el escritorio de Lupin—. ¿Recuerda el día que nos enfrentamos al boggart?

—Sí —respondió Lupin.

— ¿Por qué no pude pronunciar el hechizo y porque mi mente se nubla? —le preguntó.

Lupin alzó las cejas.

—Creí que estaba claro —dijo sorprendido.

Hermione, que había imaginado que Lupin lo negaría, se quedó atónito.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—Bueno —respondió Lupin frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—, no pudiste continuar porque tu mente no te dejo. Recordaste la experiencia que tuviste en el tren. Eso provoca los boggarts. —Observo la expresión de su cara y añadió—: ¿Así que pensabas que no te creía capaz de enfrentar te a un boggart? —dijo Lupin astutamente.

—Bueno..., sí —dijo Hermione, Estaba mucho más contenta—. Profesor Lupin, usted conoce a los dementores...

Le interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Lupin.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Snape. Llevaba una copa de la que salía un poco de humo y se detuvo al ver a Hermione. Entornó sus ojos negros.

— ¡Ah, Severus! —dijo Lupin sonriendo—. Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías dejarlo aquí, en el escritorio? —Snape posó la copa humeante. Sus ojos pasaban de Hermione a Lupin—. Estaba enseñando a Hermione mi _grindylow_ —dijo Lupin con cordialidad, señalando el depósito.

—Fascinante —comentó Snape, sin mirar a la criatura—. Deberías tomártelo ya, Lupin.

—Sí, sí, enseguida —dijo Lupin.

—He hecho un caldero entero. Si necesitas más...

—Seguramente mañana tomaré otro poco. Muchas gracias, Severus.

—De nada —respondió Snape. Pero había en sus ojos una expresión que a Hermione no le gustó. Salió del despacho retrocediendo, sin sonreír y receloso.

Hermione miró la copa con curiosidad. Lupin sonrió.

—El profesor Snape, muy amablemente, me ha prepara do esta poción —dijo—. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien lo de preparar pociones y ésta es especialmente difícil. —Cogió la copa y la olió—. Es una pena que no admita azúcar —añadió, tomando un sorbito y torciendo la boca.

— ¿Por qué...? —comenzó Hermione.

Lupin lo miró y respondió a la pregunta que Hermione no había acabado de formular:

—No me he encontrado muy bien —dijo—. Esta poción es lo único que me sana. Es una suerte tener de compañero al profesor Snape; no hay muchos magos capaces de prepararla.

El profesor Lupin bebió otro.

—El profesor Snape está muy interesado por las Artes Oscuras —barbotó.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Lupin, sin mucho interés, bebiendo otro trago de la poción.

—Hay quien piensa... —Hermione dudó, se acordó lo de ayer. Seguía molesta con el profesor por lo que le dijo. Y se acordó lo que todos dicen e iba a retroceder pero se atrevió a seguir hablando—, hay quien piensa que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lupin vació la copa e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Asqueroso —dijo—. Bien, Hermione. Tengo que seguir trabajando. Nos veremos en el banquete.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hermione, dejando su taza de té. La copa, ya vacía, seguía echando humo. Pero antes de irse viola copa y la contextura y el humo que salía. Si no fuera tan tonta lo dejaría desapercibido. Pero no era tonta.

El banquete estuvo genial, nadie le hablo. Todos la ignoraron. Harry solo le dio una sonrisa desde su mesa. Cuando terminaron, cada quien iba a su habitación. Se puso el pijama, estaba exhausta, quería dormirse, pero, antes de acostarse tocaron la puerta. Dieron órdenes de ir al comedor. Todos los Slytherin se preguntaban qué había pasado. Hermione iba al último. Cuando llego todos platicaban lo que sucedió. Se acercó a Harry. Harry le platico lo que sucedió y que un mortifago entro al castillo. Dumbledore dio instrucciones y con su varita saco varios sacos de dormir. Ella se acostó pegada a Harry y ron. No quería estar con los de su casa.

Paso una semana y todos seguían hablando del mortifago. Ya venía el primer partido de Quidditch.

Cuando esperaban al maestro de DCAO, vieron de la nada entro Snape. Hermione hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Pero el maestro se estaba desviando de varios temas.

—Son fáciles de complacer. Lupin apenas les exige es fuerzo... Yo daría por hecho que los de primer curso son ya capaces de manejarse con los gorros rojos y los _grindylows_. Hoy veremos...

Hermione lo vio hojear el libro de texto hasta llegar al último capítulo, que debía de imaginarse que no habían visto.

—... los hombres lobo —concluyó Snape.

—Pero profesor —dijo Hermione, que parecía incapaz de contenerse—, todavía no podemos llegar a los hombres lobo. Está previsto comenzar con los _hinkypunks_...

—Señorita Granger —dijo Snape con voz calmada—, creía que era yo y no tú quien daba la clase. Ahora, abran to dos el libro por la página 394. —Miró a la clase—: Todos. Ya.

Con miradas de soslayo y un murmullo de descontento, abrieron los libros.

— ¿Quién de ustedes puede decirme cómo podemos distinguir entre el hombre lobo y el lobo auténtico?

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Todos excepto Hermione, cuya mano, como de costumbre, estaba levantada.

— ¿Nadie? —preguntó Snape, sin prestar atención a Hermione. La sonrisa contrahecha había vuelto a su rostro—. ¿Es que el profesor Lupin no les ha enseñado ni siquiera la distinción básica entre...?

Hermione resoplo para llamar la atención

—Por favor, profesor —dijo Hermione, que seguía con la mano levantada—. El hombre lobo difiere del verdadero lobo en varios detalles: el hocico del hombre lobo...

—Es la segunda vez que hablas sin que te corresponda, señorita Granger —dijo Snape con frialdad—. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por ser una _sabelotodo insufrible_.

Todos empezaron a reír. Hermione se puso muy colorada, bajó la mano y miró al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La clase termino y aun sentía las burlas de sus compañeros y amigos.

El día del partido de Quidditch. Había una leve lluvia. Todos estaban con sus sombrillas. Hermione no llevo ningún libro. Había hechizado su capa y era la única que no tenía una sombrilla. Vio cuando pidieron tiempo muerto, ella se acercó sonriendo.

— ¡Tengo una idea, Harry! ¡Dame tus gafas, rápido!

Se las entregó, y ante la mirada de sorpresa del equipo, golpeó las gafas con su varita y dijo:

— _Impervius_. —Y se las devolvió a Harry diciendo—: Ahí las tienes: ¡repelerán el agua!

Wood la hubiera besado:

— ¡Magnífico! —exclamó emocionado, mientras ella se alejaba—. ¡De acuerdo, vamos a ello!

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando vio de lejos se caía Harry. Ella se sorprendió. Vio como Dumbledore saco algo plateado, sin duda era un patronus.

Estaban en la enfermería los chicos del equipo hablaban con él. Ella espero a que se fueran.

—Dumbledore estaba muy enfadado —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa—. Nunca lo había visto así. Corrió al campo mientras tú caías, agitó la varita mágica y entonces se redujo la velocidad de tu caída. Luego apuntó a los dementores con la varita y les arrojó algo plateado. Abandonaron inmediatamente el estadio... Le puso furioso que hubieran entrado en el campo... lo oímos...

—Entonces te puso en una camilla por arte de magia —explicó Ron—. Y te llevó al colegio flotando en la camilla. Todos pensaron que estabas... muerto

Hermione solo suspiro, al igual que ron.

La semana se la pasaba de visita a Harry. Ya no pasaba más tiempo con sus compañeros de casa. Ellos definitivamente la ignoraban.

Estaba en clase de artes oscuras. Lupin había regresado. Ella no dijo nada y solo se lo quedo viendo. Después que todos se retiraran ella se acercó al profesor.

—profesor Lupin… —vio de reojo al maestro y resoplo—, si sabe lo que le sucedió a Harry…

El maestro levanto la vista

—claro, todos hablaban de ello esta semana

—sí, esta triste por lo de su escoba

—Plantaron el sauce boxeador el mismo año que llegué a Hogwarts. La gente jugaba a un juego que consistía en aproximarse lo suficiente para tocar el tronco. Un chico llamado Davey Gudgeon casi perdió un ojo y se nos prohibió acercarnos. Ninguna escoba habría salido airosa.

— ¿Ha oído también lo de los dementores? —dijo Hermione, haciendo un esfuerzo.

Lupin le dirigió una mirada rápida.

—Sí, lo oí. Creo que nadie ha visto nunca tan enfadado al profesor Dumbledore. Están cada vez más rabiosos porque Dumbledore se niega a dejarlos entrar en los terrenos del colegio... Fue la razón por la que se cayó, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió —. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le afectan de esta manera?

—No tiene nada que ver con la cobardía —dijo el profesor Lupin tajantemente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Los dementores te afectan más que a los demás porque en tu pasado hay cosas horribles que los demás no tienen. —Un rayo de sol invernal cruzó el aula, iluminando el cabello gris de Lupin y las líneas de su joven rostro—. Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. Infestan los lugares más oscuros y más sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto les rodea. Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no pueden verlos. Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor; éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta el último recuerdo dichoso. Si puede, el dementor se alimentará de él hasta convertirlo en su semejante: en un ser desalmado y maligno. Le dejará sin otra cosa que las peores experiencias de su vida. Y el peor de tus recuerdos

— ¿Por qué acudieron al partido?

—Están hambrientos —explicó Lupin tranquilamente, cerrando el maletín, que dio un chasquido—. Dumbledore no los deja entrar en el colegio, de forma que su suministro de presas humanas se ha agotado... Supongo que no pudieron resistirse a la gran multitud que había en el estadio. Toda aquella emoción... El ambiente caldeado... Para ellos, tenía que ser como un banquete.

—Azkaban debe de ser horrible

Lupin asintió con melancolía

—La fortaleza está en una pequeña isla, perdida en el mar. Pero no hacen falta muros ni agua para tener a los presos encerrados, porque todos están atrapados dentro de su propia cabeza, incapaces de tener un pensamiento alegre. La mayoría enloquece al cabo de unas semanas.

—Usted ahuyentó en el tren a aquel dementor —dijo Hermione

—Hay algunas defensas que uno puede utilizar —explicó Lupin—. Pero en el tren sólo había un dementor. Cuando hay más es difícil defenderse.

— ¿Qué defensas? —preguntó Hermione llegando al punto que quería—. ¿Puede enseñarme?

—No soy ningún experto en la lucha contra los dementores, Hermione. Más bien lo contrario... —vio que la chica bajaba la mirada de decepción y melancolía—. Bueno, de acuerdo. Intentaré ayudarte. Pero me temo que no podrá ser hasta el próximo trimestre. Tengo mu cho que hacer antes de las vacaciones. Elegí un momento muy inoportuno para caer enfermo.

Hermione ensancho una enorme sonrisa. El profesor Lupin sería su primer maestro al que respetaría y le sería leal ante su secreto.

* * *

 **lo estoy haciendo lo mas canon posible estos capitulos ya que en los siguientes capitulos que es el caliz de fuego van a saber el porque el secreto de hermione. y el porque se quedo en slytherin.**


	7. Prisioneros de Azkaban III

algunos de las conversaciones fue sacado de Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban

espero que lo disfruten. Ya que lo estoy haciendo lo mas canon posible. :P

* * *

Estaba en las canchas de Quidditch, termino de leer su libro mientras observaba a los de Hufflepuff practicar. Ella vio como el capitán daba instrucciones a sus compañeros. Y sin pensarlo se lo quedo viendo de una forma más penetrante, vio su pelo, su cuerpo musculoso, su altura y sin darse cuenta que no noto que él también se le había quedado viendo. Ella aparto la mirada y sonrojándose y el hizo lo mismo pero no pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros de equipo que lo empezaron a burlarse de su sonrojo.

Hermione salía de las canchas. Iba por los patios buscando un nuevo lugar donde leer. Sintió que alguien se acercó a ella. Tenía su varita apretada en la mano por si alguien la atacaba. Pero se sorprendió al ver al Hufflepuff.

—Hola —musito el chico nervioso y con las manos arriba en señal de rendición.

Ella lo miro sorprendida aun y asintió —hola —musito

—Soy Cedric Diggory, —estiro su mano

Hermione parpadeo unos segundo y tomo la mano del chico —Hermione jean Granger

Los dos sonrieron como idiotas. Ruborizándose por aquel acercamiento de manos. Y un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, mientras los dos seguían ahí parados en medio del patio. No se dieron cuenta que los de su casa los estaban observando desde otro lado del patio cerca del lago.

—mmm…. Me preguntaba—lo dijo nervioso— ¿quieres ir conmigo esta sábado que viene a Hogsmeade?

Hermione se quedó en shock. Si no fuera porque estaba haciendo frio aun seguiría estando en shock.

—y…yo, yo no tengo permiso de salir —contesto nerviosa

Cedric se desilusionó

—no… no lo sabía —aclaro

—Pero me encantaría en otra ocasión —le regalo una sonrisa

—Podemos… —suspiro y exhalo profundamente— podemos seguir hablando, es decir… te puedo hablar —empezó a sentirse nerviosa ya que la chica frunció el ceño sin entender—, lo que digo si quieres que te hable, ¿podemos ser amigos? —pregunto un poco apresurado

Hermione asintió, y una sonrisa le dio

—Claro Diggory, nos vemos después —le dio la mano para despedirse, él le tomo la mano y sonrió— adiós amigo

Había sido la conversación más rara. Como una simple mirada se convirtió una cita y después paso a ser una "amistad". No podía fingir que no le gustaba Cedric. Desde que lo vio en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes se le hizo atractivo a pesar que ella apenas había empezado Hogwarts, y él estaba en tercero. Cuando en segundo ella buscaba en la biblioteca lo del basilisco él le ayudo con el libro. Y ahora en tercero él se animó hablarle de una manera que ella le gusto al darse cuenta que al menos alguien la ve como una chica. Cedric Diggory.

* * *

La mañana del sábado de la excursión, se despidió de Ron y de Harry, envueltos en capas y bufandas, y subió solo la escalera de mármol que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor. Quería dar una vuelta para matar su aburrimiento. Había empezado a nevar y el castillo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

— ¡Pss, Hermione!

Se dio la vuelta a mitad del corredor del tercer piso y vio a Fred y a George que lo miraban desde detrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad—. ¿Có mo es que no están camino a Hogsmeade?

—Hemos venido a darte un poco de alegría antes de ir nos —le dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo misteriosamente—. Entra aquí...

Le señaló con la cabeza un aula vacía que estaba a la iz quierda de la estatua de la bruja. Hermione dudo; pero, entró detrás de Fred y George. George cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se volvió, mirando a Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

—Un regalo navideño por adelantado, Hermione —dijo.

Fred sacó algo de debajo de la capa y lo puso en una mesa, haciendo con el brazo un ademán rimbombante. Era un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito. Hermione, sospechando que fuera una de las bromas de Fred y George, lo miró con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué es?

—Esto, Hermione, es el secreto de nuestro éxito —dijo George, acariciando el pergamino.

—Nos cuesta desprendernos de él —dijo Fred—. Pero anoche llegamos a la conclusión de que tú lo necesitas más que nosotros.

—De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria. Tuyo es. A nosotros ya no nos hace falta.

— ¿Y para qué necesito un pergamino viejo? —preguntó Hermione.

— ¡Un pergamino viejo! —exclamó Fred, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor; como si Hermione lo hubiera ofendido gravemente—. Explícaselo, George.

—Bueno, Hermione... Cuando estábamos en primero... y éramos jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes... —Hermione se rió. Dudaba que Fred y George hubieran sido inocentes alguna vez—. Bueno, más inocentes de lo que somos ahora... tuvimos un pequeño problema con Filch.

—Tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo y se molestó.

—Así que nos llevó a su despacho y empezó a amenazar nos con el habitual...

—... castigo...

—... de descuartizamiento...

—... y fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archivadores un cajón en que ponía «Confiscado y altamente peligroso».

—No me digan... —dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? —Preguntó Fred— George se encargó de distraerlo lanzando otra bomba fétida, yo abrí a toda prisa el cajón y cogí... esto.

—No fue tan malo como parece —dijo George—. Creemos que Filch no sabía utilizarlo. Probablemente sospechaba lo que era, porque si no, no lo habría confiscado.

— ¿Y saben utilizarlo?

—Si —dijo Fred, sonriendo con complicidad—. Esta pe queña maravilla nos ha enseñado más que todos los profesores del colegio.

—Me están tomando el pelo —dijo Hermione, mirando el pergamino.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te estamos tomando el pelo? —dijo George.

Sacó la varita, tocó con ella el pergamino y pronunció:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

E inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita de George, empezaron a aparecer unas finas lí neas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres gran des, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

Están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. Estupefacta, Hermione se inclinó sobre el mapa. Una mota de la esquina superior izquierda, etiquetada con el nombre del profesor Dumbledore, lo mostraba caminando por su estudio. La gata del portero, la _Señora Norris_ , patrullaba por la segunda planta, y Peeves se hallaba en aquel momento en la sala de los trofeos, dando tumbos. Y mientras los ojos de Hermione recorrían los pasillos que conocía, se percató de otra cosa: aquel mapa mostraba una serie de pasadizos en los que él no había entrado nunca. Muchos parecían conducir...

—Exactamente a Hogsmeade —dijo Fred, recorriéndo los con el dedo—. Hay siete en total.

Ahora bien, Filch conoce estos cuatro. —Los señaló—. Pero nosotros estamos seguros de que nadie más conoce estos otros. Olvídate de éste de detrás del espejo de la cuarta planta. Lo hemos utilizado hasta el invierno pasado, pero ahora está completamente bloquea do. Y en cuanto a éste, no creemos que nadie lo haya utilizado nunca, porque el sauce boxeador está plantado justo en la entrada. Pero éste de aquí lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes. Lo hemos atravesado montones de veces. Y la entrada está al lado mismo de esta aula, como quizás hayas notado, en la joroba de la bruja tuerta.

—Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —sus piró George, señalando la cabecera del mapa—. Les debemos tanto...

—Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley —dijo Fred solemnemente.

—Bien —añadió George—. No olvides borrarlo después de haberlo utilizado.

—De lo contrario, cualquiera podría leerlo —dijo Fred en tono de advertencia.

—No tienes más que tocarlo con la varita y decir: « ¡Travesura realizada!», y se quedará en blanco.

—Así que, señorita Hermione —dijo Fred, imitando a Percy admirablemente—, pórtate bien.

—Nos veremos en Honeydukes —le dijo George, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione de nuevo los abrazo efusivamente. Y empezó a besarlo por toda la cara. No sabía cómo agradecerles.

— ¡gracias, gracias! ¡No sé cómo agradecerles, chicos!

—Solo no se lo digas a nadie —Fred

—A nadie, te lo confiamos porque eres de confianza —George

Salieron del aula sonriendo con satisfacción.

Hermione se quedó allí, mirando el mapa milagroso. Vio que la mota de tinta que correspondía a la _Señora Norris_ se volvía a la izquierda y se paraba a olfatear algo en el suelo. Si realmente Filch no lo conocía, él no tendría que pasar por el lado de los dementores.

Hermione recorrió con el dedo el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a Honeydukes.

Entonces, muy rápidamente, como si obedeciera una or den, enrolló el mapa, se lo escondió en la túnica y se fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta del aula. La abrió cinco centímetros. No había nadie allí fuera. Con mucho cuidado, salió del aula y se colocó detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? Sacó de nuevo el mapa y vio con asombro que en él había aparecido una mota de tinta con el rótulo «Hermione Granger». Esta mota se encontraba exactamen te donde estaba el verdadero Hermione, hacia la mitad del corredor de la tercera planta. Hermione lo miró con atención. Su otro yo de tinta parecía golpear a la bruja con la varita. Rápidamente, Hermione extrajo su varita y le dio a la estatua unos golpecitos. Nada ocurrió. Volvió a mirar el mapa. Al lado de la mota había un diminuto letrero, como un bocadillo de tebeo. Decía: _«Dissendio.»_

— _¡Dissendio!_ —susurró, volviendo a golpear con la varita la estatua de la bruja.

Inmediatamente, la joroba de la estatua se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar por ella una persona delgada. Miró a ambos lados del corredor, guardó el mapa, metió la cabeza por el agujero y se impulsó hacia delante. Se deslizó por un largo trecho de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizó en una tierra fría y húmeda. Se puso en pie, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Levantó la varita, murmuró _¡Lumos!_ , y vio que se encontraba en un pasadizo muy estrecho, bajo y cubierto de barro. Levantó el mapa, lo golpeó con la punta de la varita y dijo: « ¡Travesura realizada!» El mapa se quedó inmediatamente en blanco. Lo dobló con cuidado, se lo guardó en la túnica, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo emocionado y temeroso, se puso en camino. Iría a Hogsmeade.

Llegó a la puerta que estaba al final de la escalera, la atravesó y se encontró tras el mostrador de Honeydukes. Agachó la cabeza, salió a gatas y se volvió a incorporar.

Honeydukes estaba tan abarrotada de alumnos de Hogwarts que nadie se fijó en Hermione (tenía un hechizo en el pelo).

La tienda estaba llena de estantes repletos de los dulces más apetitosos que se puedan imaginar. Cremosos trozos de turrón, cubitos de helado de coco de color rosa trémulo, gruesos caramelos de café con leche, cientos de chocolates diferentes puestos en filas. Había un barril enorme lleno de alubias de sabores y otro de Meigas Fritas, las bolas de helado levitador de las que le había hablado Ron

Hermione se apretujó entre una multitud de chicos de sexto, y vio un letrero colgado en el rincón más apartado de la tienda («Sabores insólitos»). Ron y Harry estaban debajo, observando una bandeja de pirulíes con sabor a sangre. Hermione se les acercó a hurtadillas por detrás.

—Uf, no, Hermione no querrá de éstos. Creo que son para vampiros —decía Harry.

— ¿Y qué te parece esto? —dijo Ron acercando un tarro de cucarachas a la nariz de Harry.

—Aún peor —dijo Hermione.

A Ron casi se le cayó el bote.

— ¡Hermione! —Exclamo Harry—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como... como lo has hecho...?

— ¡Ahí va! —dijo Ron muy impresionado—. ¡Has aprendido a materializarte!

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione. Bajó la voz para que ninguno de los de sexto pudiera oírle —me escape —sonrió.

Los dos chicos se asombraron. Hermione no les iba a decir lo del mapa. Se lo prometió a los chicos.

— ¿Me van a delatar con Snape? —le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Claro que no, pero, la verdad... —dijo Harry

— ¿Has visto las Meigas Fritas, Hermione? —preguntó Ron, cogiéndola del brazo y llevándoselo hasta el tonel en que estaban—. ¿Y las babosas de gelatina? ¿Y las píldoras ácidas? Fred me dio una cuando tenía siete años. Me hizo un agujero en la lengua. Recuerdo que mi madre le dio una buena tunda con la escoba. —Ron se quedó pensativo, mirando la caja de píldoras—. ¿Creéis que Fred picaría y cogería una cucaracha si le dijera que son cacahuetes?

Después de pagar los dulces que habían cogido, salieron los tres a la ventisca de la calle.

Hogsmeade era como una postal de Navidad. Las tiendas y casitas con techumbre de paja estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve crujiente. En las puertas había adornos navideños y filas de velas embrujadas que colgaban de los árboles. Hermione no evito sonreír a ver a Cedric salir de una tienda. Si el mapa del merodeador hubiera llegado a sus manos hace algunos días le hubiera dicho si a Cedric. Ahora solo se conformaba estar con los dos Gryffindor.

—Ahí está correos.

—Zonko está allí.

—Podríamos ir a la cabaña de los gritos.

—Les propongo otra cosa —dijo Ron, castañeteando los dientes—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas?

Estaba calentito y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Una mujer guapa y de buena figura servía a un grupo de pendencieros en la barra.

—Ésa es la señora Rosmerta —dijo Ron—. Voy por las bebidas, ¿eh? —añadió sonrojándose un poco.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar; donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol navideño, al lado de la chimenea. Ron regresó cinco minutos más tarde con tres jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¡Felices Pascuas! —dijo levantando la jarra, muy contento.

Hermione bebió hasta el fondo. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en la vida, y reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo.

Una repentina corriente de aire lo despeinó. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Hermione echó un vistazo por encima de la jarra y casi se atragantó.

El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall acababan de entrar en el bar con una ráfaga de copos de nieve. Los seguía Hagrid muy de cerca, inmerso en una conversación con un hombre corpulento que llevaba un sombrero hongo de color verde lima y una capa de rayas finas: era Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. En menos de un segundo, Ron y Harry obligaron a Hermione a agacharse y esconderse deba jo de la mesa, empujándolo con las manos. Hermione observó los pies de los tres adultos, que se acercaban a la barra, se detenían, se daban la vuelta y avanzaban hacia donde ella estaba.

Hermione susurró:

— _¡Mobiliarbo!_

El árbol de Navidad que había al lado de la mesa se elevó unos centímetros, se corrió hacia un lado y, suavemente, se volvió a posar delante de ellos, ocultándolos. Mirando a través de las ramas más bajas y densas, vio las patas de cuatro sillas que se separaban de la mesa de al lado, y oyó a los profesores y al ministro resoplar y suspirar mientras se sentaban.

Sin querer se enteraron de un amigo del papá de Harry; el que los traiciono. Era como el amigo que no podía hacer algo solo. Y le faltaba confianza. Pero le llamo más la atención era el encantamiento Fidelio.

— ¿Cómo funciona eso? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta, muerta de curiosidad.

El profesor Flitwick carraspeó.

—Es un encantamiento tremendamente complicado —dijo con voz de pito— que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente. La información se oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es el guardián secreto. Y en lo sucesivo es imposible encontrar lo que guarda, a menos que el guardián secreto opte por divulgarlo. Mientras el guardián secreto se negara a hablar, Quien Tú Sabes podía registrar el pueblo en que estaban James y Lily sin encontrarlos nunca, aunque tuviera la nariz pegada a la ventana de la salita de estar de la pareja.

El padrino de Harry nunca le dijo toda la verdad, ahora; sabía que uno de sus mejores amigos los había traicionado. Su mejor amigo. Si ese sujeto no hubiera hablado, sus padres jamás hubieran muerto. Hermione no sabía que decirle. Solo le tomo de la mano y lo acompaño cerca de la casa de terror. Harry no hablo todo el camino, seguía en trance, no culpaba a su padrino. Él tenía sus razones. Muchas razones. Pero, algo si estaba seguro; hablaría con su padrino en navidad.

Al día siguiente Hermione y otra chico de quinto. Solo eran los únicos que se quedaron en la navidad. Ella se fue a la casa de los leones. Espero pacientemente hasta que los dos salieran. Sabía que Ron no quiso ir a su casa porque no quería dejar solo a su amigo; Harry se quedaría la navidad en el colegio porque su padrino fue a una misión y llegaría hasta febrero. Cuando los dos salieron vieron a Hermione que estaba recostada en la pared leyendo un libro.

Ron le hizo señas que le ayudara.

—Escucha, Harry —dijo Hermione, cambiando con Ron una mirada—. Debes de estar realmente disgustado por lo que oímos ayer. Pero no debes hacer ninguna tontería.

— ¿Cómo qué? —dijo Harry

—Como ir detrás de Pettigrew —dijo Ron, tajante.

—No lo harás. ¿Verdad que no, Harry? —dijo Hermione.

—Porque no vale la pena morir por Pettigrew —dijo Ron.

Harry los miró. No entendían nada.

— ¿Saben qué veo y oigo cada vez que se me acerca un dementor? —Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza, con te mor—. Oigo a mi madre que grita e implora a Voldemort. Y si vosotros escucharan a sus madres gritando de ese modo, a punto de ser asesinada, no lo olvidaríais fácilmente. Y si des cubrieran que alguien que en principio era amigo suyo la había traicionado y le había enviado a Voldemort...

—No puedes hacer nada —dijo Hermione con aspecto afligido—. Los dementores atraparán a Pettigrew, lo mandarán otra vez a Azkaban...

—Entonces, ¿qué pretendes? —dijo Ron muy tenso—. ¿Acaso quieres... matar a Pettigrew?

—No seas tonto —dijo Hermione, con miedo—. Harry no quiere matar a nadie, ¿verdad que no, Harry?

Harry volvió a quedarse callado. No sabía qué preten día. Lo único que sabía es que la idea de no hacer nada mientras Pettigrew estaba libre era insoportable.

—Malfoy sabe algo —dijo de pronto—. ¿Se acuerdan de lo que me dijo en la clase de Pociones? «Pero en tu caso, yo buscaría venganza. Lo cazaría yo mismo.»

— ¿Vas a seguir el consejo de Malfoy y no el nuestro?

—El padre de Malfoy debe de haberle contado algo —dijo Harry, sin hacer caso de las explicaciones de Ron—. Pertenecía al círculo de allegados de Voldemort.

—Llámalo Quien Tú Sabes, ¿quieres hacer el favor? —repuso Ron enfadado.

—Entonces está claro que los Malfoy sabían que Pettigrew trabajaba para Voldemort...

—Harry, por favor —dijo Hermione, con los ojos brillan tes de lágrimas—, sé sensato. Pettigrew hizo algo terrible, terrible. Pero no... No te pongas en peligro. Eso es lo que Pettigrew quiere... Estarías metiéndote en la boca del lobo si fueras a buscarlo. Tus padres no querrían que te hiciera daño, ¿verdad? ¡No querrían que fueras a buscar a Pettigrew!

—No sabré nunca lo que querrían, porque por culpa de Pettigrew no he hablado con ellos nunca —dijo Harry con brusquedad.

Hermione se quedó en shock, ella también tenía perdidas. Y solo por eso decidió tener su ambición más arriesgada. Se lo quedo viendo y empezó a lagrimear. Harry se había excedido. Y él se había arrepentido de haber dicho eso. Había una enorme tensión en el lugar. Ella con la mirada baja ocultando su llanto y el sin saber que decir o hacer.

—Mira —dijo Ron, tratando de cambiar de tema—, ¡estamos en vacaciones! ¡Casi es Navidad! Vamos a ver a Hagrid. No le hemos visitado desde hace un montón de tiempo.

— ¡No! —dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

—Sí, vamos —dijo Harry incorporándose—. ¡Y le preguntaré por qué no mencionó nunca a Pettigrew al hablarme de mis padres!

Seguir discutiendo sobre Pettigrew no era lo que Ron había pretendido. Y Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sin duda Ron era malo para leer el ambiente.

—Podríamos echar una partida de ajedrez —dijo apresuradamente—. O de gobstones. Percy dejó un juego.

—No. Vamos a ver a Hagrid —dijo Harry con firmeza.

Caminaron lentamente por el césped, dejando sus huellas en la nieve blanda y brillante, mojando y congelando los calcetines y el borde inferior de las capas. El bosque prohibido parecía ahora encantado. Cada árbol brillaba como plata y la cabaña de Hagrid parecía una tarta helada.

Ron llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—No habrá salido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, temblando bajo la capa.

Ron pegó la oreja a la puerta.

—Hay un ruido extraño —dijo—. Escuchen. ¿Es _Fang_?

Harry y Hermione también pegaron el oído a la puerta. Dentro de la cabaña se oían unos suspiros de dolor.

— ¿Piensan que deberíamos ir a buscar a alguien? —dijo Ron, nervioso.

— ¡Hagrid! —Gritó Harry, golpeando la puerta—. Hagrid, ¿estás ahí?

Hubo un rumor de pasos y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Hagrid estaba allí, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, con lágrimas que le salpicaban la parte delantera del chaleco de cuero.

— ¡Lo han oído! —gritó, y se arrojó al cuello de Harry

Como Hagrid tenía un tamaño que era por lo menos el doble de lo normal, aquello no era cuestión de risa. Harry es tuvo a punto de caer bajo el peso del otro, pero Ron y Hermione lo rescataron, cogieron a Hagrid cada uno de un brazo y lo metieron en la cabaña, con la ayuda de Harry Hagrid se dejó llevar hasta una silla y se derrumbó sobre la mesa, sollozando de forma incontrolada. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas que le goteaban sobre la barba revuelta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hagrid? —le preguntó Hermione aterrada.

Harry vio sobre la mesa una carta que parecía oficial.

— ¿Qué es, Hagrid?

Hagrid redobló los sollozos, entregándole la carta a Harry, que la leyó en voz alta:

 _Estimado Señor Hagrid:_

 _En relación con nuestra indagación sobre el ata que de un hipogrifo a un alumno que tuvo lugar en una de sus clases, hemos aceptado la garantía del profesor Dumbledore de que usted no tiene responsabilidad en tan lamentable incidente._

—Estupendo, Hagrid —dijo Ron, dándole una palmadi ta en el hombro.

Pero Hagrid continuó sollozando y movió una de sus manos gigantescas, invitando a Harry a que siguiera leyendo.

 _Sin embargo, debemos hacer constar nuestra preocupación en lo que concierne al mencionado hipogrifo. Hemos decidido dar curso a la queja oficial pre sentada por el señor Lucius Malfoy, y este asunto será, por lo tanto, llevado ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. La vista tendrá lugar el día 20 de abril. Le rogamos que se presente con el hipogrifo en las oficinas londinenses de la Comisión, en el día indicado. Mientras tanto, el hipogrifo deberá permanecer atado y aislado._

 _Atentamente..._

Seguía la relación de los miembros del Consejo Escolar.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo Ron—. Pero, según nos has dicho, Hagrid, _Buckbeak_ no es malo. Seguro que lo consideran inocente.

—No conoces a los monstruos que hay en la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas... —dijo Hagrid con voz ahoga da, secándose los ojos con la manga—. La han tomado con los animales interesantes.

Un ruido repentino, procedente de un rincón de la cabaña de Hagrid, hizo que Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieran. _Buckbeak_ , el hipogrifo, estaba acostado en el rincón, masticando algo que llenaba de sangre el suelo.

— ¡No podía dejarlo atado fuera, en la nieve! —Dijo con la voz anegada en lágrimas—. ¡Completamente solo! ¡En Navidad!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Nunca habían coincidido con Hagrid en lo que él llamaba «animales interesantes» y otras personas llamaban «monstruos terroríficos». Pero _Buck beak_ no parecía malo en absoluto. De hecho, a juzgar por los habituales parámetros de Hagrid, era una verdadera ricura.

—Tendrás que presentar una buena defensa, Hagrid —dijo Hermione sentándose y posando una mano en el enorme antebrazo de Hagrid—. Estoy segura de que puedes demostrar que _Buckbeak_ no es peligroso.

— ¡Dará igual! —Sollozó Hagrid—. Lucius Malfoy tiene metidos en el bolsillo a todos esos diablos de la Comisión. ¡Le tienen miedo! Y si pierdo el caso, _Buckbeak_...

Se pasó el dedo por el cuello, en sentido horizontal. Luego gimió y se echó hacia delante, hundiendo el rostro en los brazos.

— ¿Y Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry.

—Ya ha hecho por mí más que suficiente —gimió Hagrid—. Con mantener a los dementores fuera del castillo.

Ron y Hermione miraron rápidamente a Harry, temien do que comenzara a reprender a Hagrid por no contarle toda la verdad sobre Black. Pero Harry no se atrevía a hacerlo. Por lo menos en aquel momento en que veía a Hagrid tan triste y asustado.

Él, Ron y Hermione fueron al día siguiente a la biblioteca. Los tres se sentaron en las mesas, pasando lentamente las páginas de los volúmenes polvorientos que trataban de casos famosos de animales merodeadores. Cuando alguno encontraba algo relevante, lo comentaba a los otros.

—Aquí hay algo. Hubo un caso, en 1722... Pero el hipo grifo fue declarado culpable. ¡Uf!

Mirad lo que le hicieron. Es repugnante.

—Esto podría sernos útil. Mirad. Una _mantícora_ atacó a alguien salvajemente en 1296 y fue absuelta... ¡Oh, no! Lo fue porque a todo el mundo le daba demasiado miedo acercarse...

* * *

Despertó, era navidad y encontró unos regalos. Harry le envió plumas de azúcar junto con tinta y pergaminos. Ron (su mamá) le mando unos pastelitos junto con suéter de color plateado. Sonrió al gesto. En el otro regalo encontró un gato anaranjado. Venia una nota que decía

 _No te desquites con el animal por nuestro comportamiento. Es mi forma de pedirte disculpas… aun no es tiempo para hablar. Yo te aviso_

 _Felices pascuas_

 _Posdata: Ponle un majestuoso nombre_

Hermione sonrió. Agarro al gato enojado. Y lo acaricio. Si se iba a ser una animaga sería un lindo gato. Un gato color negro o algo parecido. La profesora McGonagall se transformaba en un gato atrigado. Ella sería un gato negro como crookshanks. Crooksahnks, era un buen nombre para el gato. Salió de su habitación y fue a los pasillos. A lo lejos encontró a Harry volando por las canchas de Quidditch. Se acercó a ellos.

A la hora del almuerzo bajaron al Gran Comedor y descubrieron que habían vuelto a arrimar las mesas a los muros, y que ahora sólo había, en mitad del salón, una mesa con doce cubiertos.

Se encontraban allí los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout y Flitwick, junto con Filch, el conserje, que se había quitado la habitual chaqueta marrón y llevaba puesto un frac viejo y mohoso. Sólo había otros tres alumnos: dos del primer curso, muy nerviosos, y uno de quinto de Slytherin, de rostro huraño.

— ¡Felices Pascuas! —Dijo Dumbledore cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa—. Como somos tan pocos, me pareció absurdo utilizar las mesas de los colegios. ¡Sentaos, sentaos!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos al final de la mesa.

— ¡A comer! —aconsejó a todo el mundo, sonriendo.

Mientras Harry se servía patatas asadas, las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse.

Era la profesora Trelawney, que se deslizaba hacia ellos como si fuera sobre ruedas. Dada la ocasión, se había puesto un vestido verde de lentejuelas que acentuaba su aspecto de libélula gigante.

— ¡Sybill, qué sorpresa tan agradable! —dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie.

—He estado consultando la bola de cristal, señor director —dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más lejana—. Y ante mi sorpresa, me he visto abandonando mi almuerzo solitario y reuniéndome con vosotros. ¿Quién soy yo para negar los designios del destino? Dejé la torre y vine a toda prisa, pero os ruego que me perdonéis por la tardanza

—Por supuesto —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando—. Permíteme que te acerque una silla...

E hizo, con la varita, que por el aire se acercara una silla que dio unas vueltas antes de caer ruidosamente entre los profesores Snape y McGonagall. La profesora Trelawney, sin embargo, no se sentó. Sus enormes ojos habían vagado por toda la mesa y de pronto dio un leve grito.

— ¡No me atrevo, señor director! ¡Si me siento, seremos trece! ¡Nada da peor suerte! ¡No olvidéis nunca que cuando trece comen juntos, el primero en levantarse es el primero en morir!

—Nos arriesgaremos, Sybill —dijo impaciente la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, siéntate. El pavo se enfría.

La profesora Trelawney dudó. Luego se sentó en la silla vacía con los ojos cerrados y la boca muy apretada, como esperando que un rayo cayera en la mesa. La profesora McGonagall introdujo un cucharón en la fuente más próxima.

— ¿Quieres callos, Sybill?

La profesora Trelawney no le hizo caso. Volvió a abrir los ojos, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y dijo:

—Pero ¿dónde está mi querido profesor Lupin?

—Me temo que ha sufrido una recaída —dijo Dumbledore, animando a todos a que se sirvieran—. Es una pena que haya ocurrido el día de Navidad.

—Pero seguro que ya lo sabías, Sybill.

Hermione contuvo la risa y fingió seguir comiendo.

La profesora Trelawney dirigió una mirada gélida a la profesora McGonagall.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía, Minerva —dijo en voz baja—. Pero no quiero alardear de saberlo todo. A menudo obro como si no estuviera en posesión del ojo interior, para no poner nerviosos a los demás.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —respondió la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora Trelawney elevó la voz:

—Si te interesa saberlo, he visto que el profesor Lupin nos dejará pronto. Él mismo parece comprender que le queda poco tiempo. Cuando me ofrecí a ver su destino en la bola de cristal, huyó.

—Me lo imagino.

—Dudo —observó Dumbledore, con una voz alegre pero fuerte que puso fin a la conversación entre las profesoras McGonagall y Trelawney— que el profesor Lupin esté en peligro inminente. Severus, ¿has vuelto a hacerle la poción?

Hermione que estaba al pendiente de la conversación vio de reojo a Snape.

—Sí, señor director —dijo Snape.

—Bien —dijo Dumbledore—. Entonces se levantará y dará una vuelta por ahí en cualquier momento

La profesora Trelawney se comportó casi con normalidad hasta que, dos horas después, terminó la comida. Atiborrados con el banquete y tocados con los gorros que habían salido de los cohetes sorpresa, Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en levantarse de la mesa, y la profesora dio un grito.

— ¡Queridos míos! ¿Quién de los dos se ha levantado primero? ¿Quién?

—No sé —dijo Ron, mirando a Harry con inquietud.

—Dudo que haya mucha diferencia —dijo la profesora McGonagall fríamente—. A menos que un loco con un hacha esté esperando en la puerta para matar al primero que salga al vestíbulo.

Hermione casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca e Incluso Ron se rió. La profesora Trelawney se molestó.

— ¿Vienes? —dijo Harry a Hermione.

—No —contestó Hermione—. Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

—Probablemente para saber si puede darnos más clases —bostezó Ron yendo al vestíbulo, donde no había ningún loco con un hacha.

Al día siguiente iba por los pasillos yendo al comedor cuando encontró a Harry y a ron.

* * *

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —grito ron

Ella solo lo miro con confusión.

—No sé de qué hablas ron —siguió caminando, pero, Harry se paró enfrente de ella

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a McGonagall sobre la escoba?

Ella se puso roja. No sabía cómo esconder su cara roja.

—No tenías ningún derecho —Harry la fulmino con la mirada

—Porque pensé y la profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo conmigo, que la escoba podía habérsela enviado Peter Pettigrew —se defendió.

Hermione estuvo sola lo que le quedaron de vacaciones. Cuando iniciaron las clases; se sentía más sola. Su gato naranja era el único que lo confortaba. Ella a su manera empezó las clases con el profesor Lupin sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Aún parece enfermo, ¿verdad? —Dijo Ron por el pasillo, camino del Gran Comedor—. ¿Qué crees que le pasa?

Oyeron un «chist» de impaciencia detrás de ellos. Era Hermione, que había estado sentada a los pies de una arma dura, ordenando la mochila, mientras metía más libros.

— ¿Por qué nos chistas? —le preguntó Ron irritado.

—Por nada —dijo Hermione con altivez, echándose la mochila al hombro.

—Por algo será —dijo Ron—. Dije que no sabía qué le ocurría a Lupin y tú...

—Bueno, ¿no es evidente? —dijo Hermione con una mi rada de superioridad exasperante.

—Si no nos lo quieres decir, no lo hagas —dijo Ron con brusquedad.

—Vale —respondió Hermione, y se marchó altivamente.

—No lo sabe —dijo Ron, siguiéndola con los ojos y resen tido—. Sólo quiere que le volvamos a hablar.

A lo lejos vio como Cedric pasaba con unos de sus compañeros para su próxima clase, al verla el solo reclino la cabeza y asintió. No habían vuelto hablar desde que la invito a Hogsmeade y ahora deseaba hablar con alguien ya que definitivamente ya no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar.

Estaba agotada, y el hechizo patronus no le salía como ella deseaba. Y esas voces de sus padres la hacían sentir mal junto con su llanto.

—Toma. —Lupin le ofreció una rana de chocolate—. Cómetela antes de que volvamos a intentarlo. Pensé que ya se definiría bien tu patronus pero, apenas es nuestra tercera clase. Me habría impresionado mu cho que lo hubieras hecho.

—Cada vez es peor —musitó Hermione, mordiendo la cabeza de la rana—. Esta vez la he oído más alto aún. Y a él...

Lupin estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

—Hermione, si te difícil continuar; lo comprenderé perfectamente...

— ¡Sí quiero! —Dijo Hermione con energía, metiéndose en la boca el resto de la rana—. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡No quiero tenerle miedo a los dementores! ¡Necesito hacerlo! —lo dijo firme. Lupin la observo de nuevo y vio determinación en su mirada.

—De acuerdo, entonces... —dijo Lupin—. Tal vez quieras seleccionar otro recuerdo feliz. Quiero decir; para con centrarte. Ése no parece haber sido bastante poderoso...

Hermione pensó intensamente y recordó que se había sentido muy contento cuando, el año anterior; Nott y Zabini se hicieron sus amigos. Empuñó otra vez la varita mágica y volvió a su puesto en mitad del aula.

— ¿Preparada? —preguntó Lupin, cogiendo la tapa de la caja.

—Preparada —dijo Hermione, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por llenarse la cabeza de pensamientos alegres sobre sus nuevos amigos y el regalo de Nott; y no con pensamientos oscuros sobre lo que iba a ocurrir cuando la caja se abriera.

— ¡Ya! —dijo Lupin, levantando la tapa.

— ¡Hermione! Hermione, despierta...

Lupin le abofeteaba las mejillas. Esta vez le costó un minuto comprender por qué estaba tendida en el suelo polvo riento del aula.

—He oído a mi padre —balbuceó Hermione—. Es la primera vez que escucho su voz de nuevo.

Hermione notó que en su rostro había lágrimas mezcladas con el sudor. Bajó la cabeza todo lo que pudo para limpiarse las lágrimas con la túnica, haciendo como que se arreglaba la túnica para que Lupin no se diera cuenta de que había llorado.

— ¿Has oído a tu padre? —preguntó Lupin con voz extraña.

—Sí... —Con la cara ya seca, volvió a levantar la vista—. ¿Eso es normal?

—Sí —contestó Lupin—. Escucha, Hermione. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy Este encantamiento es demasiado avanzado... No debería haberte puesto en este trance...

—No —repuso Hermione. Se volvió a levantar—. ¡Lo volveré a intentar! No pienso en cosas bastante alegres, por eso... ¡espere!

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para pensar. Un recuerdo muy feliz..., un recuerdo que pudiera transformarse en un patronus bueno y fuerte...

¡El momento en que se enteró de que era una bruja y de que tenía que dejar su casa para ir a Hogwarts! Si eso no era un recuerdo feliz, entonces no sabía qué podía serlo. Concentrado en los sentimientos que lo habían embargado al enterarse de que se iría de esa enorme casa sombría y de él, Hermione se levantó y se puso de nuevo frente a la caja de embalaje.

— ¿Preparada? —Dijo Lupin, como si fuera a obrar en contra de su criterio—. ¿Te estás concentrando bien? De acuerdo. ¡Ya!

Levantó la tapa de la caja por tercera vez y el dementor volvió a salir de ella. El aula volvió a enfriarse y a oscurecerse.

— _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ —Gritó Hermione—. _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

—y una luz enorme salió.

Hermione, a la que le afectaba la inmensa cantidad de trabajo. Cada noche, sin excepción, veían a Hermione en un rincón de la biblioteca, con varias mesas llenas de libros, tablas de Aritmancia, diccionarios de runas, dibujos de muggles levantando objetos pesados y carpetas amontonadas con apuntes extensísimos. Apenas hablaba con nadie y respondía de malos modos cuando alguien la interrumpía.

— ¿Cómo lo hará? —le preguntó Ron a Harry una tarde, mientras el segundo terminaba un insoportable trabajo para Snape sobre _Venenos indetectables_. Harry alzó la vista. A Her mione casi no se la veía detrás de la torre de libros.

— ¿Cómo hará qué?

—Ir a todas las clases —dijo Ron—. Esta mañana la oí hablar con la profesora Vector, la bruja que da Aritmancia. Hablaban de la clase de ayer. Pero Hermione no pudo ir, porque estaba con nosotros en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y Ernie McMillan me dijo que no ha faltado nunca a una clase de Estudios Muggles. Pero la mitad de esas clases coinciden con Adivinación y tampoco ha faltado nunca a éstas

Eso era un misterio que no solo los Gryffindor tenían, si no, también las serpientes que escucharon la conversación.

* * *

—Creí que el patronus embestiría contra los dementores —dijo Hermione desalentada—, que los haría desaparecer...

—El verdadero patronus los hace desaparecer —contestó Lupin—. Pero tú has logrado mucho más en cuatro clases.

Hermione se ruborizo.

— ¿cree que para la próxima clase pueda hacer una ya corpóreo?

—Tengo total confianza en ti —aseguró Lupin sonriendo—. Toma, te has ganado una bebida. Esto es de Las Tres Escobas y supongo que no lo habrás probado antes...

Sacó dos botellas de su maletín.

— ¡Cerveza de mantequilla! —exclamó Hermione irreflexivamente—. Sí, me encanta. —Lupin alzó una ceja—. Bue no... Ron y Harry me trajeron algunas cosas de Hogsmeade —mintió Hermione a toda prisa.

—Ya veo —dijo Lupin, aunque parecía algo suspicaz—. Bien, bebamos por tu nuevo logro. Por cierto, deberías practicar con Harry— Hermione dejo de beber y lo miro de reojo esperando una explicación—, Harry también está teniendo clases esxtrariculares conmigo —añadió inmediatamente.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza. El profesor no hizo falta en darse cuenta que ellos estaban molestos y que todavía no hacían las paces.

Bebieron en silencio la cerveza de mantequilla, hasta que Hermione mencionó algo en lo que llevaba algún tiempo meditando.

— ¿Qué hay debajo de la capucha de un dementor?

El profesor Lupin, pensativo, dejó la botella.

—Mmm..., bueno, los únicos que lo saben no pueden decimos nada. El dementor sólo se baja la capucha para utilizar su última arma.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Lo llaman «Beso del dementor» —dijo Lupin con una amarga sonrisa—. Es lo que hacen los dementores a aquellos a los que quieren destruir completamente. Supongo que tendrán algo parecido a una boca, porque pegan las mandíbulas a la boca de la víctima y... le sorben el alma.

Hermione escupió, sin querer; un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¿Las matan?

—No —dijo Lupin—. Mucho peor que eso. Se puede vivir sin alma, mientras sigan funcionando el cerebro y el corazón. Pero no se puede tener conciencia de uno mismo, ni memoria, ni nada. No hay ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse. Uno se limita a existir. Como una concha vacía. Sin alma, perdido para siempre. —Lupin bebió otro trago de cerveza de.

Hermione estaba en el pasillo cerca de una enorme ventana leyendo un libro mientras ignoraba el bullicioso ruido que había en el castillo. Cedric se acercó de la manera más sigilosa.

—Hola —hablo suave

Hermione al verlo se le ilumino la cara

—h...hola —tartamudeo nerviosamente

—Lo siento, no he podido hablar contigo, te he visto ocupada y yo no he tenido tiempo —se disculpó

—No importa… —le sonrió—, ¿Cómo son las clases de quinto? —pregunto

Resoplo

—un fastidio, sobre todo por los TIMOS —sacudió su cabeza y cuerpo como si estuviera mojado

Hermione le interesaba saber más, que continuo con la plática mientras le ponía atención a lo que decía Cedric sobre las clases pesadas que tienen y sobre los TIMOS no noto que los Slytherin estaban a unos metros escuchando su conversación. Cuando vio dos siluetas que se acercaban a toda prisa.

— ¡MIRA! —Gritó, acercándose a zancadas hacia Hermione—. ¡MIRA! —repitió, sacudiendo la sábana delante de su cara.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ron? —sin despegar la vista de la sabana

— _¡SCABBERS!_ ¡MIRA! _¡SCABBERS!_

Hermione se apartó de Ron, echándose hacia atrás, muy asombrada. Harry observó la sábana que sostenía Ron. Ha bía algo rojo en ella. Algo que se parecía mucho a...

— ¡SANGRE! —Exclamó Ron en medio del silencio—. ¡NO ESTÁ! ¿Y SABES LO QUE HABÍA EN EL SUELO?

—No, no —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa. Cedric trato de abrazarla pero solo la tomo del hombro. Ron tiró algo encima de la traducción rúnica de Hermione. Cedric frunció el ceño en señal de molestia; pero Ron lo ignoro. Ella y Harry se inclinaron hacia delante. Sobre las inscripciones extrañas y espigadas había unos pelos de gato, largos y de color canela.

Su gato comió a Scabbers


	8. Prisioneros de Azkaban IV

Parecía el fin de la amistad entre Ron y Hermione. Estaban tan enfadados que Harry no veía ninguna posibilidad de re conciliarlos. A Ron le enfurecía que Hermione no se hubiera tomado en ningún momento en serio los esfuerzos de _Crooksahnks_ por comerse a _Scabbers_ , que no se hubiera preocupado por vigilarlo, y que todavía insistiera en la inocencia de _Crooks hanks_ y en que Ron tenía que buscar a _Scabbers_ debajo de las camas.

Hermione, en tanto, sostenía con encono que Ron no te nía ninguna prueba de que _Crookshanks_ se hubiera comido a _Scabbers_ , que los pelos canela podían encontrarse allí des de navidad, cuando ella entro por primera vez a su sala común.

En cuanto a él, Harry estaba convencido de que _Crooks hanks_ se había comido a _Scabbers_ , y cuando intentó que Hermione comprendiera que todos los indicios parecían de mostrarlo, la muchacha se enfadó con Harry también.

— ¡Ya sabía que te pondrías de parte de Ron! —Chilló Hermione—. Primero la Saeta de Fuego, ahora _Scabbers_ , todo es culpa mía, ¿verdad? Lo único que te pido, Harry, es que me dejes en paz. Como lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Ron estaba muy afectado por la pérdida de su rata.

—Vamos, Ron. Siempre te quejabas de lo aburrida que era _Scabbers_ —dijo Fred, con intención de animarlo—. Y ade más llevaba mucho tiempo descolorida. Se estaba consu miendo. Sin duda ha sido mejor para ella morir rápidamen te. Un bocado... y no se dio ni cuenta.

— ¡Fred! —exclamó Ginny indignada.

—Lo único que hacía era comer y dormir; Ron. Tú tam bién lo decías —intervino George.

— ¡En una ocasión mordió a Goyle! —Dijo Ron con triste za—. ¿Te acuerdas, Harry?

—Sí, es verdad —respondió Harry.

—Fue su momento grandioso —comentó Fred, inca paz de contener una sonrisa—. La cicatriz que tiene Goyle en el dedo quedará como un último tributo a su memoria. Venga, Ron. Vete a Hogsmeade y cómprate otra rata. ¿Para qué lamentarse tanto?

Hermione por su parte tenía la compañía de Cedric, desde que Ron, la insulto en los pasillos él se volvió un gran "amigo". La apoyaba cuando ambos tenían horas disponibles o a veces cuando hacia los deberes en la biblioteca. Pero a la vez de sentirse acompañada se sentía más sola. Con Cedric no podía hablar de artes oscuras, de sus avances, solo hablaban de los TIMOS y una que otra cosa en común sobre las clases.

En una tarde entro a su sala común y se encontró con una sorpresa.

— ¡vaya, vaya! —Arrastro las palabras— si es la sangre sucia que se dedica a desprestigiar esta casa —recrimino Malfoy— no es suficiente con manchar la casa con llevarse con los traidores de la sangre, si no también que lo hace con los inútiles de Hufflepuff —algunos rieron y otros la miraban mal—. ¿Quieres que te acordemos en que clase perteneces sangre sucia?

No lo vio venir cuando sintió todo su cuerpo petrificado. Alguien le lanzo un petrificus totalus. Así se quedó toda tarde y parte de la noche. Y ella pensaba que este año ya no iba a ver más "bromas".

Lección aprendida.

Después de ese incidente Hermione no busco venganza al contrario solo se dedicó a ver Hagrid y encerrarse en la biblioteca y parte en su dormitorio. La sala de menesteres dejo de importarle. Al igual que sus clases de magia "avanzada"

—Me ha enviado esto —dijo Hermione, tendiéndoles la carta. Harry la cogió. El pergamino estaba húmedo; las grue sas lágrimas habían emborronado tanto la tinta que la lec tura se hacía difícil en muchos lugares.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Hemos perdido. Me permitirán traerlo a Hog warts, pero van a fijar la fecha del sacrificio._

 _A_ Buckbeak _le ha gustado Londres._

 _Nunca olvidaré toda la ayuda que nos has pro porcionado._

 _Hagrid_

—No pueden hacerlo —dijo Harry—. No pueden. _Buck beak_ no es peligroso.

—El padre de Malfoy consiguió atemorizar a la Comi sión para que tomaran esta determinación —dijo Hermione secándose los ojos—. Ya saben cómo es. Son unos viejos im béciles y los asustó. Pero podremos recurrir. Siempre se pue de. Aunque no veo ninguna esperanza... Nada cambiará.

Pero solo tuvo el apoyo de Harry ya que Ron no superaba lo de su rata. Y aun le hacía gestos de molestia y recriminación.

Las medidas de seguridad impuestas a los alumnos después de la segunda intrusión de los mortifagos impedían que Harry, Ron (por petición de Harry que lo acompañara) y Hermione visitaran a Hagrid por las tardes. La única posibi lidad que tenían de hablar con él eran las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Todo fue culpa mía. Me quedé petrificado. Estaban to dos allí con sus togas negras, y a mí se me caían continua mente las notas y se me olvidaron todas las fechas que me habías buscado, Hermione. Y entonces se levantó Lucius Malfoy, soltó su discurso y la Comisión hizo exactamente lo que él dijo...

Hermione ya estaba resignada y molesta por aquella injusticia y por primera vez quería desquitarse su coraje con la primera persona que la provocara. Esperaba que Ron al menos la molestara con su tonta rata. Pero no paso…

Volvían al castillo con el resto de la clase. Delante po dían ver a Malfoy, que iba con Crabbe y Goyle, y miraba ha cia atrás de vez en cuando, riéndose.

— ¡Mírenlo cómo llora!

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando en la puerta.

— ¿Habían visto alguna vez algo tan patético? —Dijo Malfoy—. ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!

Harry y Ron fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes:

¡PLAF!

Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy se tambaleó. Harry; Ron, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atóni tos en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano para darle otra bofetada. Esa era por lo de la otra vez que la dejaron petrificada. Y con eso se sintió liberada.

— ¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, tu puer co... tu malvado...!

— ¡Hermione! —dijo Ron con voz débil, intentando suje tarle la mano.

—Suéltame, Ron.

Hermione sacó la varita. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Vámonos —musitó Malfoy. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmo rras.

— ¡Hermione! —dijo Ron de nuevo, atónito por la sor presa. Estaba claro que no la provocaría de nuevo. Y se dio cuenta que de nuevo le hablaba.

— ¡Harry, espero que le ganes en la final de Quidditch! —dijo Hermione chillando—. ¡Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo!

Era la clase de adivinación y tenía que encarar a sus compañeros de casa. Subieron juntos y entraron en la oscura y sofocante sala de la torre. En cada mesa había una brillante bola de cristal llena de neblina nacarada. Hermione se sentó a la misma mesa destartalada. Escucho a sus compañeros de enfrente a hablar

—Creía que no veríamos las bolas de cristal hasta el próximo trimestre —susurró Zabini, echando a su alrededor una mirada, por si la profesora Trelawney estaba cerca.

—No te quejes, esto quiere decir que ya hemos termina do con la quiromancia. Me ponía enfermo verla dar respin gos cada vez que me miraba la mano —Theo.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! —dijo una voz conocida y a la vez indistinta, y la profesora Trelawney hizo su habitual en trada teatral, surgiendo de las sombras. Millicent y Dafne temblaban de emoción, con el rostro encendido por el res plandor lechoso de su bola de cristal—. He decidido que em pecemos con la bola de cristal algo antes de lo planeado —dijo la profesora Trelawney, sentándose de espaldas al fuego y mirando alrededor—. Los hados me han informado de que en vuestro examen de junio saldrá la bola, y quiero que reciban suficientes clases prácticas.

Hermione dio un bufido.

—Bueno, de verdad... los hados le han informado... ¿Quién pone el examen? ¡Ella! ¡Qué predicción tan asombrosa! —dijo, sin preocuparse de bajar la voz. De nuevo ese coraje explotaba a tan simple provocación.

Era difícil saber si la profesora Trelawney la había oído, ya que su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras. Sin em bargo, prosiguió como si no se hubiera enterado de nada.

—Mirar la bola de cristal es un arte muy sutil —explicó en tono soñador—. No espero que ninguno vea nada en la bola la primera vez que mire en sus infinitas profundidades. Comenzaremos practicando la relajación de la conciencia y de los ojos externos —Zabini empezó a reírse de forma incon trolada y tuvo que meterse el puño en la boca para ahogar el ruido—, con el fin de liberar el ojo interior y la súper conciencia. Tal vez, si tienen suerte, algunos lleguen a ver algo antes de que acabe la clase.

— ¿Han visto ya algo? —les preguntó Theo después de mirar la bola en silencio durante un cuarto de hora.

—Sí, aquí hay una quemadura… de una vela —dijo Zabini, señalando la mesa con el dedo—. Si, alguien se le ha caído la cera de la vela —confirmo su deducción.

—Esto es una horrible pérdida de tiempo —dijo Hermione entre dientes—. En estos momentos podría estar practi cando algo útil. Podría ponerme al día en encantamientos estimulantes.

Hermione hablaba para sí misma no le importaba que sus amigos no le pusieran atención. Sabía que estaban molestos con ella. Ya que se enteraron lo del incidente "Malfoy" y que este se la quedara viendo con un odio.

Acompañada por el susurro de la falda, la profesora Tre lawney pasó por su lado.

— ¿Alguien quiere que le ayude a interpretar los oscuros augurios de la bola mágica? —susurró con una voz que se elevaba por encima del tintineo de sus pulseras.

—Yo no necesito ayuda —susurró Zabini en un tono un poco burlón—. Es obvio lo que esto quiere decir: que esta noche habrá mucha niebla.

Theo y Hermione estallaron en una carcajada. Por primera vez se relajaron al ser ellos mismos.

— ¡Venga! —les llamó la atención la profesora Trelaw ney, al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo se volvía hacia ellos—. Están perjudicando nuestras vibraciones clarividentes. —Se apro ximó a la mesa de los tres amigos y observó su bola de cristal. A Theo se le vino el mundo encima. Imaginaba lo que pasaría a continuación—: ¡Aquí hay algo! —Susurró la profesora Trelawney, acercando el rostro a la bola, que quedó doblemente reflejada en sus grandes gafas—. Algo que se mueve... pero ¿qué es?

Theo y Hermione habría apostado todo cuanto poseía a que, fuera lo que fuese, no serían buenas noticias. En efecto:

—Muchacho... —La profesora Trelawney suspiró mirando a Theo—. Está aquí, más claro que el agua. Sí, querido muchacho... está aquí acechándote, aproximándose... el _Gr_...

— ¡Por Dios santo! —Exclamó Hermione—. ¿Otra vez ese ridículo _Grim_?

La profesora Trelawney levantó sus grandes ojos hasta la cara de Hermione. La profesora Trelawney se in corporó y la contempló con ira.

—Siento decirte que desde el momento en que llegaste a esta clase ha resultado evidente que careces de lo que requiere el noble arte de la adivinación. En realidad, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca un alumno cuya mente fuera tan incorregiblemente vulgar.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Bien —dijo de repente Hermione, levantándose y metiendo en la mochila su ejemplar de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_ —. Bien —repitió, echándose la mochila al hom bro y casi derribando a Zabini de la silla—, abandono. ¡Me voy! ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!

Y ante el asombro de toda la clase, Hermione se dirigió con paso firme hacia la trampilla, la abrió de un golpe, pero antes de salir, con un hechizo hizo desaparecer todas las bolas mágicas y se perdió escaleras abajo.

La clase tardó unos minutos en volver a apaciguarse. Parecía que la profesora Trelawney se había olvidado por completo del _Grim_. Se volvió de repente desde la mesa de Theo y Blaise, respirando hondo a la vez que se subía el chal transparente.

—pensé que explotaría todas las bolas de cristal —les comunico su pensamiento, pero en eso la habitación se llenó de mucha neblina. Blaise sonrió ante se predicción.

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa no resultaron lo qué se dice relajantes. Los de tercero nunca habían tenido tantos deberes. Neville Longbottom parecía encontrarse al borde del colapso nervioso y no era el único. Pero nadie tenía tanto trabajo como Hermione. Aun sin Adivinación, cursaba más asignaturas que ningún otro. Nor malmente era la última en abandonar por la noche la sala común y la primera en llegar al día siguiente a la biblioteca. Tenía ojeras como Lupin y parecía en todo momento estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Los exámenes se echaban en cima y, en lugar de holgazanear, los estudiantes tenían que permanecer dentro del castillo haciendo enormes es fuerzos por concentrarse mientras por las ventanas entra ban tentadoras ráfagas de aire estival. Incluso se había visto trabajar a Fred y a George Weasley; estaban a punto de obtener el TIMO (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordi naria). Percy se preparaba para el ÉXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas), la titulación más alta que ofrecía Hogwarts.

Harry y Ron (Ron por respeto y nueva admiración y un poco de miedo empezaba hablarle) habían dejado de preguntarle cómo se las apañaba para acudir a la vez a varias clases, pero no pudie ron contenerse cuando vieron el calendario de exámenes que tenía. La primera columna indicaba:

LUNES

9 en punto: Aritmancia

9 en punto: Transformaciones

Comida

1 en punto: Encantamientos

1 en punto: Runas Antiguas

Harry era el único que estaba más tiempo con ella. Ron a pesar de hacer las paces (aún no estaba claro ya por miedo que ella se desquite hechizándolo), la evitaba para no ser su saco de su frustración. Hermione se dedicó estar en la sala común haciendo y estudiando los deberes y algo más. Daphne por primera vez se acercó a ella a pedirle ayuda. Hermione le dio su tarifa y Daphne acepto. Era mejor pagar que no pasar el año y ser una trol señalada por todo el colegio. Pansy a su pesar se acercó a la sangre sucia. Las dos congeniaron en algunos puntos referentes a las materias. Pansy no era tan inteligente pero, era muy astuta y lista en algunas cosas.

Harry fue a la biblioteca para hablar con ella, al ver que Hermione estaba con dos compañeras de su casa se le hizo complicado acercarse. Espero hasta que Hermione quedara sola. Le explico sobre Hagrid. Habían acordado que en unos días de estos irían los dos a visitar a Hagrid. Ya que se acercaba la fecha para la ejecución de Buckbeak. Draco, que había es tado notablemente apagado desde el triunfo de Gryffindor en la final de Quidditch, había recuperado parte de su ante rior petulancia. Malfoy estaba feliz por lo que le iba a pasar a _Buckbeak_ , y parecía encantado de ser el causante. Lo único que podía ha cer Harry era contenerse para no imitar a Hermione cuando abofeteó a Malfoy. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenían tiem po ni ocasión de visitar a Hagrid.

Comenzó la semana de exámenes y el castillo se sumió en un inusitado silencio. Los alumnos de tercero salieron del examen de Transformaciones el lunes a la hora de la comida, agotados y lívidos, comparando lo que habían hecho y queján dose de la dificultad de los ejercicios, consistentes en trans formar una tetera en tortuga.

Después de una comida apresurada, la clase volvió a subir para el examen de Encantamientos. Hermione había tenido razón: el profesor Flitwick puso en el examen los en cantamientos estimulantes. Después de cenar; los alumnos se fueron inmediatamente a sus respectivas sa las comunes, pero no a relajarse, sino a repasar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones y Astronomía.

Hagrid presidió el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Má gicas, que se celebró la mañana siguiente, con un aire cierta mente preocupado. Parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte. Había llevado un gran cubo de gusarajos al aula, y les dijo que para aprobar tenían que conservar el gusarajo vivo du rante una hora. Como los gusarajos vivían mejor si se los de jaba en paz, resultó el examen más sencillo que habían teni do nunca, y además concedió a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione muchas oportunidades de hablar con Hagrid.

— _Buckbeak_ está algo deprimido —les dijo Hagrid inclinándose un poco, haciendo como que comprobaba que el gusarajo de Harry seguía vivo—. Ha estado encerrado demasiado tiempo. Pero... en cualquier caso, pasado mañana lo sabremos.

Aquella tarde tuvieron el examen de Pociones: un absoluto desastre. Harry por más que lo intento saco un cero. Y Hermione como buena alumna lo ayuda de manera discreta pero Snape solo la fulmino con la mirada.

A media noche, arriba, en la torre más alta, tuvieron el de Astronomía; el miércoles por la mañana el de Historia de la Magia. El miércoles por la tarde te nían el examen de Herbología, en los invernaderos, bajo un sol abrasador. Luego volvieron a la sala común, con la nuca quemada por el sol y deseosos de encontrarse al día siguien te a aquella misma hora, cuando todo hubiera finalizado.

El penúltimo examen, la mañana del jueves, fue el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Lupin había preparado el examen más raro que habían tenido hasta la fecha. Una especie de carrera de obstáculos fuera, al sol, en la que tenían que vadear un profundo estanque de juegos que contenía un _grindylow_ ; atravesar una serie de agujeros llenos de gorros rojos; chapotear por entre ciénagas sin pres tar oídos a las engañosas indicaciones de un _hinkypunk_ ; ymeterse dentro del tronco de un árbol para enfrentarse con otro boggart.

El último de Hermione, Estudios Muggles. Subieron juntos la escalera de mármol. Hermione los dejó en el primer piso, y Harry y Ron continuaron hasta el séptimo, donde muchos de su clase estaban sentados en la escalera de caracol que conducía al aula de la profesora Trelawney, repasando en el úl timo minuto.

En la biblioteca, Harry le conto a Hermione sobre lo que le paso en adivinación. Hermione empezó a sacar sus conjeturas pero mejor se calló. Cuando salían de la biblioteca un niño de primero les dio una carta de Hagrid les informaba que adelantarían la ejecución de Buckbeak.


	9. Prisioneros de Azkaban V

phoenix1993 chapter 2 . Aug 29, 2017, chapter 4 . Sep 2, 2017, chapter 5 . Sep 4, 2017, chapter 6 . Sep 25, 2017

hola... todavia no defino quien sera el primer novio de hermione... y el porque no va a su casa lo revela en Caliz de fuego que por cierto ya esta escrito los 4 capitulos iniciales. te van a gustar los gorilas mas adelante en el caliz de fuego. espero que lo disfrutes los siguientes capitulos como a mi.

* * *

Sil04 chapter 3 . Aug 31, 2017

yo tambien es la que tiene mas vena vengativa y astucia... te encantara lo que sigue.

* * *

Vinka chapter 6 . Sep 24, 2017

lo que esconde la pequeña hermione se acerca... y gracias por leerme

* * *

Mia Flores chapter 6 . Sep 24, 2017

oh gracias! espero que disfrutes los demas

* * *

PamExpelliarmus chapter 6 . Sep 26, 2017

si, pero todo es por el bien mayor. en este capitulo lo explica mi queridisimo Nott. Y gracias por que te guste mi fic... espero que disfrutes los siguientes capitulos.

* * *

Norely chapter 6 . Sep 26, 2017

gracias que te haya gustado. Te va encantar los siguientes capitulos

* * *

Guest chapter 7 . Nov 7, 2017

pues que crees? hoy se revela el misterio del porque dejaron de hablarle y si hoy lo descubren... pobre rata... lo que le espera

* * *

Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll chapter 7 . Nov 20, 2017

hola!

gracis que te agrade mi historia y no es sarcasmo.

si quiero conservar la amistad del trio ya que viena cosas impactantes... lo de Ron... una vez lo digo... no se llevaran bien en estos años. lo del gato te va encantar lo ironico del regalo de Theo. y tambien se resuelven muchos cabos sueltos... y lo de cedric... no se, quiero ver que en el caliz ya hermione tenga un novio pero no se a quien poner. bueno espero que disfrutes los siguiente capitulos.

* * *

.-.

Harry fue corriendo por su capa de invisibilidad. Hermione fue a su sala común a dejar algunas de sus pertenencias. Nott que la estaba buscando para decirle algo. Vio como Granger estaba azorada y nerviosa. Así de manera sigilosa la siguió.

Cuando Hermione llego a su punto de encuentro, vio que Harry y ron estaban juntos. Se sintió molesta por unos minutos ya que Ron no le había hablado todo este tiempo y no se había preocupado por Buckbeak.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid escondidos en la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando el semi-gigante les dejo entrar. Pasaron unos minutos hablando. Hermione se sintió mal por el destino del hipogrifo. Así que cuando estaba a punto de buscar leche para él te y contener sus lágrimas se dio cuenta que algo estaba enfrente de ella.

— ¡Ron! No... No puedo creerlo. ¡Es _Scabbers_!

Ron la miró boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué dices?

Hermione acercó la jarra a la mesa y la volcó. Con un gritito asustado y desesperado por volver a meterse en el recipiente, _Scabbers_ apareció correteando por la mesa.

— _¡Scabbers!_ —exclamó Ron desconcertado—. _Scabbers_ , ¿qué haces aquí?

Cogió a la rata, que forcejeaba por escapar; y la levantó para verla a la luz. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba más delgada que nunca. Se le había caído mucho pelo, dejándole amplias lagunas, y se retorcía en las manos de Ron, desespe rada por escapar.

—No te preocupes, _Scabbers_ —dijo Ron—. No hay gatos. No hay nada que temer.

De pronto, Hagrid se puso en pie, mirando la ventana fijamente. Su cara, habitualmente rubicunda, se había puesto del color del pergamino.

—Ya vienen...

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron rápidamente la vuelta. Un grupo de hombres bajaba por los lejanos escalones de la puerta principal del castillo —Tienen que irse —dijo Hagrid. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo—. No deben verlos aquí... Márchense ya.

Ron se metió a _Scabbers_ en el bolsillo y Hermione cogió la capa.

—Salgan por detrás.

Lo siguieron hacia la puerta trasera que daba al huerto. Harry se sentía muy raro y aún más al ver a _Buckbeak_ a pocos metros, atado a un árbol, detrás de las calabazas. _Buckbeak_ parecía presentir algo. Volvió la cara afilada de un lado a otro y golpeó el suelo con la zarpa, nervioso.

A pesar de las protestas de los chicos; obedecieron. Se alejaron de aquel acontecimiento. Nott que estaba escondido en los arbustos los siguió. Tenía que hablar con Hermione de algo importante.

Estaban en los pasillos los cuatro sin ser consientes lo que se estaba avecinando. Nott al ver que Hermione estaba escondida debajo de la capa. Se acercó a ellos. A pesar de quedarse callados, los ruidos de la rata los delato.

—Hermione, sal —pidió Nott con una voz serena— sé que estás ahí —la señalo en medio del pasillo

Hermione vio con reproche a Ron y bufo. Salió de la capa.

— ¿ya me puedes hablar? —lo dijo molesta

Nott solo sonrió.

—esto es importante, tenemos que irnos. —Vio de reojo a los Gryffindor—, tienes que estar en algún lugar seguro —la tomo de la mano para llevarla a las mazmorras

Harry y Ron los detuvieron. Pero, en ese momento todo pasó rápido. Scabbers chillo y mordió a Ron para después salir corriendo. Lo que no se esperaba fue el gato de Hermione ir tras la rata que chillaba por su vida. Ni tampoco que apareciera un perro negro. Y atacara a la rata. Ron, por supuesto fue en ayuda a su mascota. Los otros tres intentaron separar al gato y al perro de la rata. No supieron bien que paso, pero se encontraban dónde estaba el sauce boxeador. Fue el gato de Hermione que hizo que dejara de golpear al histérico de Ron. Ya que tenía su rata aferrada a él. El perro negro lo arrastro al interior de aquella madriguera. Ahí estaba Harry, Theo y Hermione en busca de Ron

— ¿Qué clase de regalo me diste Nott? —preguntaba Hermione incrédula a los acontecimientos que acababan de pasar

—Solo me pareció ideal para ti —aclaro todavía aturdido mientras pasaba por aquel pasadizo.

—Sí que era el ideal —ironizo Harry con una sonrisa

Se detuvieron jadeando, para coger aire. Avanzaron con cautela hasta la abertura. Levantaron las varitas para ver lo que había al otro lado.

Había una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si al guien los hubiera destrozado. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas.

Harry miró a Hermione, que parecía muy asustada, pero asintió con la cabeza al igual que Nott.

Harry salió por la abertura mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba desierta, pero a la derecha había una puerta abierta que daba a un vestíbulo en sombras. Hermione volvió a cogerse del brazo de Harry. Miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos, observando las ventanas tapadas.

—Harry —susurró—. Creo que estamos en la Casa de los Gritos.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Posó la mirada en una silla de madera que estaba cerca de ellos. Le habían arrancado varios trozos y una pata.

—Eso no lo han hecho los fantasmas —observó. Nott se quedó estático al ver una sombra. Pero pensó que era a causa de sus nervios y el miedo que tenía.

En ese momento oyeron un crujido en lo alto. Algo se había movido en la parte de arriba. Miraron al techo. Hermione le cogía el brazo con tal fuerza que perdía sensibilidad en los dedos. La miró. Hermione volvió a asentir con la cabeza al igual que Nott y lo soltó.

Tan en silencio como pudieron, entraron en el vestíbulo y subieron por la escalera, que se estaba desmoronando. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo el suelo, donde algo arrastrado escaleras arriba había dejado una estela ancha y brillante.

Llegaron hasta el oscuro descansillo.

— _Nox_ —susurraron a un tiempo, y se apagaron las luces de las varitas.

Solamente había una puerta abierta. Al dirigirse despacio hacia ella, oyeron un movimiento al otro lado. Un suave gemido, y luego un ronroneo profundo y sonoro. Cambiaron una última mirada y un último asentimiento con la cabeza.

Sosteniendo la varita ante sí, Harry abrió la puerta de una patada.

 _Crookshanks_ estaba acostado en una magnífica cama con dosel y colgaduras polvorientas. Ronroneó al verlos. En el suelo, a su lado, sujetándose la pierna que sobresalía en un ángulo anormal, estaba Ron. Harry y Hermione se le acercaron rápidamente. Theo entro después aun revisando el interior.

— ¡Ron!, ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿Dónde está el perro?

—No hay perro —gimió Ron. El dolor le hacía apretar los dientes—. Harry, esto es una trampa...

— ¿Qué...?

—Él es el perro. Es un animago... y creo que es..

Ron miraba por encima del hombro de Harry. Harry se dio la vuelta. El hombre oculto en las sombras cerró la puerta tras ellos.

En ese momento la sombra que salió no fue ni más ni menos que el padrino de Harry.

— ¿Sirius? —pregunto asombrado Harry

Hermione que no lo conocía tenía su varita apuntándole al igual que Nott.

— ¡Expeliarmo! —Exclamo quitándole las varitas a Nott y a Granger—, lo siento Harry, no se quienes sean —aclaro mientras recogía las varitas de los adolescentes.

—s-son mis amigos —dijo con poco recelo hacia Nott

— ¿Qué hacen con Pettigrew? —pregunto cambiando de tema

Los cuatro chicos se vieron. Ron y Harry vieron con desconfianza a Nott. Y Nott solo estaba atando cabos.

—Pettigrew es la rata —afirmo Nott un poco asombrado

Sirius solo asintió. Hermione no cabía de su asombro y se acercó a Nott para que le explicara

—es lo que te quería decir, se dice que Pettigrew sabe dónde está el señor tenebroso y quieren encontrarlo para que le digan dónde está. Ahora mismo los Mortífagos intentaran entrar por el bosque prohibido para capturar a Pettigrew. —Explico Nott con calma, pero se dio cuenta de su error— ¡Hermione tenemos que irnos!

Hermione aún estaba en shock. Si la rata esa sabía dónde estaba el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado entonces las palabras que dijo la profesora Sybill se cumplirían. Pero para su sorpresa llego el maestro Remus al encuentro.

— ¡oh eras tú! —dijo el licántropo sonriendo y un poco aliviado—, pensé que vi mal desde la ventana —aclaro la duda que tenía Hermione al verlo.

—Oh Remus cuanto tiempo —dijo Sirius con una melancolía

Ahora había cuatro adolescentes que no entendía la escena.

—Bueno, vine a impedir una tontería —y apunto a Sirius — ¡Expeliarmo!

Los cuatro aún estaban en shock. Hermione aprovecho la ocasión para tomar su varita y apuntar a Remus.

— ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! —gritó Hermione.

Lupin soltó a Black y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione se había levantado del suelo y señalaba a Lupin con ojos espantados.

—Usted... usted...

—Hermione...

— ¡... usted y él! —señalo a la rata que trataba de salir de la habitación

—Tranquilízate, Hermione.

— ¡No se lo dije a nadie! —Gritó Hermione—. ¡Lo he estado encubriendo!

— ¡Hermione, escúchame, por favor! —Exclamó Lupin—. Puedo explicarlo...

Harry temblaba, no de miedo, sino de una ira renovada. Y Theo estaba atando cabos a la manera de actuar de Hermione. El profesor Lupin era un: Mortífago

—Yo confié en usted —gritó a Lupin, flaqueándole la voz— y en realidad era amigo de él.

—Estás en un error —explicó Lupin—. No, he sido amigo suyo durante estos doce años, pero ahora sí... Dejadme que les lo explique...

— ¡NO! —Gritó Hermione—. Harry, no te fíes de él. Ha ayudado a Pettigrew a escapar. También él quiere matarte. ¡Es un hombre lobo!

Se hizo un vibrante silencio. Todos miraban a Lupin, que parecía tranquilo, aunque estaba muy pálido.

—Estás acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Hermione —dijo—. Me temo que sólo una de tres. No es verdad que quiera ayudar a Pettigrew a escapar, y te aseguro que no quiero matar a Harry... —Se estremeció visible mente—. Pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo.

Ron hizo un esfuerzo por volver a levantarse, pero se cayó con un gemido de dolor. Lupin se le acercó preocupado, pero Ron exclamó:

— ¡Aléjate de mí, licántropo!

Lupin se paró en seco. Y entonces, con un esfuerzo evidente, se volvió a Hermione y le dijo:

— ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

—Siglos —contestó Hermione—. Desde que hice el trabajo para el profesor Snape.

—Estará encantado —dijo Lupin con poco entusiasmo—. Les puso ese trabajo para que alguno de ustedes se percatara de mis síntomas. ¿Comprobaste el mapa lunar y te diste cuenta de que yo siempre estaba enfermo en luna llena? ¿Te diste cuenta de que el boggart se transformaba en luna al verme?

—Las dos cosas —respondió Hermione en voz baja. Nott ahora entendía por qué Hermione en las clases de DCAO se quedaba observándolo por mucho tiempo. Pensó que era otro enamoramiento de profesor como los años anteriores.

Lupin lanzó una risa forzada.

—Nunca he conocido una bruja de tu edad tan inteligente, Hermione.

—No soy tan inteligente —susurró Hermione—. ¡Si lo fuera, le habría dicho a todo el mundo lo que es usted! —aunque estaba dispuesta hacerlo si no le enseñaba el patronus.

—Ya lo saben —dijo Lupin—. Al menos, el personal docente lo sabe.

— ¿Dumbledore lo contrató sabiendo que era usted un licántropo? —Preguntó Ron con voz ahogada—. ¿Está loco?

—Hay profesores que opinan que sí —admitió Lupin—. Le costó convencer a ciertos profesores de que yo era de fiar.

— ¡Y ESTABA EN UN ERROR! —Gritó Harry—. ¡HA ESTA DO AYUDÁNDOLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

Señalaba a Peter. Ron se alejó, arrastrando la pierna.

—No he ayudado a Peter —dijo Lupin—. Si me dejan, que les explicaré. Miren... —Separó las varitas de Harry, Ron y Theo, y las lanzó hacia sus respectivos dueños. Harry cogió la suya asombrado—. Ya ven —prosiguió Lupin, guardándose su propia varita en el cinto—. Ahora ustedes están armados y nosotros no. ¿Quieren escucharme?

Harry no sabía qué pensar. ¿Sería un truco?

Los cuatro asintieron. Al final estaban seguros en aquella casa. Hermione hizo un comentario que la tenía intrigada. No creía que la rata fuera un animaga.

— ¿Por qué no puede serlo? —preguntó Lupin tranquila mente, como si estuvieran en clase y Hermione se limitara a plantear un problema en un experimento con _grindylows_.

—Porque si Peter Pettigrew hubiera sido un animago, la gente lo habría sabido. Estudiamos a los animagos con la profesora McGonagall. Y yo los estudié en la enciclopedia cuando preparaba el trabajo. El Ministerio vigila a los magos que pueden convertirse en animales. Hay un registro que indica en qué animal se convierten y las señales que tienen. Yo busqué «Profesora McGonagall» en el registro, y vi que en este siglo sólo ha habido siete animagos. El nombre de Peter Pettigrew no figuraba en la lista.

Iba a asombrarse Harry de la escrupulosidad con que Hermione hacía los deberes cuando Lupin se echó a reír.

— ¡Bien otra vez, Hermione! —dijo—. Pero el Ministerio ignora la existencia de otros tres animagos en Hogwarts.

—Si se lo vas a contar; date prisa, Remus —gruñó Black, que seguía vigilando cada uno de los frenéticos movimientos de _Scabbers_ —. He esperado doce años. No voy a esperar más.

Remus a su manera explico su vida en Hogwarts y como es que conoce a Sirius y a Peter. Harry se conmociono al saber que su padre también era un animago. Y también que era amigo de Remus. Ya estaban llegando la parte donde relataban por qué Snape odia a Potter. Todos estaban tan atentos a la plática que tenía los adultos con los adolescentes que no se dieron cuenta que alguien había ingresado.

—Severus estaba muy interesado por averiguar adónde iba yo cada mes —explicó Lupin a los tres jóvenes—. Estábamos en el mismo curso, ¿saben? Y no nos caíamos bien. En especial, le tenía inquina a James. Creo que era envidia por lo bien que se le daba el Quidditch... De todas formas, Snape me había visto atravesar los terrenos del colegio con la señora Pomfrey cierta tarde que me llevaba hacia el sauce boxeador para mi transformación. Sirius pensó que sería divertido contarle a Snape que para entrar detrás de mí bastaba con apretar el nudo del árbol con un palo largo. Bueno, Snape, como es lógico, lo hizo. Si hubiera llegado hasta aquí, se habría encontrado con un licántropo completamente transformado. Pero tu padre, que había oído a Sirius, fue tras Snape y lo obligó a volver, arriesgando su propia vida, aunque Snape me entrevió al final del túnel. Dumbledore le prohibió contárselo a nadie, pero desde aquel momento supo lo que yo era...

—Entonces, por eso lo odia Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Pensó que estaba usted metido en la broma?

—Exactamente —admitió una voz fría y burlona que provenía de la pared, a espaldas de Lupin.

Severus Snape se desprendió de la capa invisible y apuntó a Lupin con la varita.

Hermione dio un grito. Black se puso en pie de un salto. Harry saltó también como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

—He encontrado esto al pie del sauce boxeador —dijo Snape, arrojando la capa a un lado y sin dejar de apuntar al pecho de Lupin con la varita—. Muchas gracias, Potter, me ha sido muy útil.

Snape estaba casi sin aliento, pero su cara rebosaba sensación de triunfo.

Realmente nada estaba pasando como debía pasar. Snape amordazo a Remus y a Sirius, apunto a Peter. Nadie sabía por qué lo hacía. Hermione, sin embargo, dio hacia Snape un paso vacilante y dijo casi sin aliento:

—Profesor Snape, no... No perdería nada oyendo lo que tienen que decir; ¿no cree?

—Señorita Granger; me temo que vas a ser expulsada del colegio —dijo Snape—. Tú, Potter, Nott —dudo— y Weasley se encuentran en un lugar prohibido, en compañía de un asesino escapado y de un licántropo. Aparte de un Auror que no está llevando su misión y los está exponiendo al peligro. Y ahora te ruego que, por una vez en tu vida, cierres la boca.

Hermione se tensó. Otra vez se sentía eufórica. Pero trato de calmarse

—Pero si... si fuera todo una confusión... —trato de mediar

— ¡CALLATE, IMBÉCIL! —Gritó de repente Snape, des compuesto—. ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO COMPRENDES! —Del final de su varita, que seguía apuntando a la cara de Peter, salieron algunas chispas. Hermione guardó silencio, mientras Snape proseguía—. La venganza es muy dulce —le dijo a Peter en voz baja—. ¡Habría dado un brazo por ser yo quien te capturara!

Pero había un destello de locura en la expresión de Snape que Harry no había visto nunca. Parecía fuera de sí.

—Vamos todos —ordenó. Chascó los dedos y las puntas de las cuerdas con que había atado a Lupin y Sirius volvieron a sus manos—. Arrastraré al licántropo. Puede que los dementores lo besen también a él.

Sin saber lo que hacía, Harry cruzó la habitación con tres zancadas y bloqueó la puerta.

—Quítate de en medio, Potter. Ya estás metido en bastantes problemas —gruñó Snape—. Si no hubiera venido para salvarte...

— ¡DA USTED PENA! —Gritó Harry—. ¡SE NIEGA A ESCUCHAR SÓLO PORQUE SE BURLARON DE USTED EN EL COLEGIO!

— ¡SILENCIO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HABLES ASÍ! —chilló Snape, más furioso que nunca—. ¡De tal palo tal astilla, Potter! ¡Acabo de salvarte el pellejo, tendrías que agradecérmelo de rodillas! ¡Te estaría bien empleado si te hubiera matado! Habrías muerto como tu padre, demasiado arrogante para desconfiar de una simple rata y confiar en Black. Ahora quítate de en medio o te quitaré yo. ¡APARTATE, POTTER!

Harry se decidió en una fracción de segundo. Antes de que Snape pudiera dar un paso hacia él había alzado la varita.

— _¡Expeliarmo!_ —gritó.

Pero la suya no fue la única voz que gritó. Una ráfaga de aire movió la puerta sobre sus goznes. Snape fue alzado en el aire y lanzado contra la pared. Luego resbaló hasta el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza. Estaba sin conocimiento.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Ron, Theo y Hermione habían intentado desarmar a Snape en el mismo momento que él. La varita de Snape planeó trazando un arco y aterrizó sobre la cama, al lado de _Crookshanks_.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Black mirando a Harry—. Tendrías que habérmelo dejado a mí... —zafándose de las ramas del encantamiento de Snape.

— ¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! ¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...!—gimoteaba Hermione, mirando asustada a Snape, que parecía muerto—. ¡Vamos a tener muchos problemas! —saliendo de su asombro y recuperando el sentido común. Vio asustada a Theo que solo estaba en shock también.

—Creo que nos expulsaran —dijo un aturdido Nott viendo de reojo a Hermione que ponía una cara nerviosa mientras en su mente pensaba en muchas formas de evitar la expulsión.

Lupin forcejeaba para librarse de las ligaduras. Black se inclinó para desatarlo. Lupin se incorporó, frotándose los lugares entumecidos por las cuerdas.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo.

—Aún no creo en usted —repuso Harry.

—Entonces es hora de que te ofrezcamos alguna prueba —dijo Black—. Muchacho, entrégame a Peter. Ya.

Y lo que paso continuación fue de lo más raro de la noche. Definitivamente la noche tenía muchas sorpresas. Vieron como la rata se convertía en un vejete de pelo castaño y rechoncho. El pidió clemencia a Harry y Sirius varias veces estaba a punto de matarlo pero Harry se negó. Diciendo que eso lo haría igual a él. Después de aclarar las cosas todos se dirigieron por el túnel hacia el sauce boxeador. Nott iba confortando a Hermione que estaba preocupada por la profecía que le había dicho Harry. Sirius llevaba a Snape con un _Mobilicorpus_ , que no se preocupaba por lastimarlo con las paredes y algunas raíces. A Peter lo llevaba Lupin con unas esposas. Ron iba apoyado de Harry. Es ahí que vino lo inevitable…


	10. Prisioneros de Azkaban Final

los derechos no son mios.

Feliz año nuevo... atrasado pero seguro ;)

* * *

Albus estaba en sus pensamientos. Lo que paso en la tarde en la sala de maestros aun no salía del asombro y de su nueva preocupación. Todos escucharon la nueva profecía de Sybill. Y todos empezaban a tenerle un poco de miedo por lo que había dicho.

" _su poder despertará al ver la muerte y llevarse una…"_

" _ayudara a coronar a su rey"_

" _una dama oscura se convertirá, reencarnación de Nimue que corono a su rey"_

" _grandes cosas sucederán, dependiendo de qué lado este, pero el lado que ella elija los llevara a la gloria"_

Eran las palabras que resonaban en su mente. Quien sería esa nimue… quien sería esa chica que se volvería un arma y despertaría el poder de nimue. Estaba tan encimado en sus sospechas, que no se daba cuenta lo que ocurría en el castillo en estos momentos.

* * *

Atravesaron los terrenos del colegio en silencio, con pesadez. Las luces del castillo se dilataban poco a poco. Snape seguía inconsciente, fantasmalmente transportado por Sirius, la barbilla rebotándole en el pecho. Y entonces...

Una nube se desplazó. De repente, aparecieron en el suelo unas sombras oscuras. La luz de la luna caía sobre el grupo. Snape tropezó con Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron, que se habían detenido de repente. Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Con un brazo indicó a Harry y a Hermione que no avanzaran.

Harry vio la silueta de Lupin. Se puso rígido y empezó a temblar.

— ¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada—. ¡No se ha tomado la poción esta noche! ¡Es peligroso!

—Corran —gritó Sirius—. ¡Corran! ¡Ya!

—Déjenme a mí. ¡CORRAN! —grito Lupin

Oyeron un terrible gruñido. La cabeza de Lupin se alargaba, igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba en el rostro y las manos, que se retorcían hasta convertirse en garras.

Mientras el licántropo retrocedía, abriendo y cerrando las fauces, Sirius desapareció del lado de Harry. Se había transformado. El perro grande como un oso saltó hacia delante.

Estaban enzarza dos, mandíbula con mandíbula, rasgándose el uno al otro con las zarpas.

Harry se quedó como hipnotizado. Estaba demasiado atento a la batalla para darse cuenta de nada más. Fue el grito de Hermione lo que lo alertó.

—Harry ¡cuidado!

Harry volteo a ver y de la nada aparecieron 8 hombres enmascarados con unas túnicas negras al igual que las capuchas. Empezaron a lanzarles maldiciones. Hermione por instinto empezó a defenderse y defender al licántropo que estaba concentrado en atacar al perro.

— ¡ _Desmaius_! —grito Hermione para darle algunos de los Mortífagos.

— _Protego_

— ¡bombarda! —exclamo uno de ellos.

Así que ron resulto herido. Nott a su manera trato de protegerse. Harry ayudaba a Ron a reincorporarse y Peter corrió hacia el bosque. Hermione sabía que no lo tenía que dejar escapar pero el lobo se le adelanto y fue tras de él. Hermione bufo y fue tras de ellos al igual que Nott. Harry llevo a ron en unos de los arbustos mientras los encapuchados se dedicaban a atacar algunos de los maestros que salieron para ver lo que sucedía. Todo fue muy rápido. Vio que Hermione se adentró al bosque prohibido. Nott la seguía al igual que unos de los encapuchados.

Vio que Snape cobraba la conciencia. Así que fue tras de Hermione. Escuchaba como la castaña lanzaba encantamientos y hechizos que él no conocía aun. Escucho un _Crucio_ por parte de los Mortífagos. Escucho el grito de Hermione.

— ¡ _Expeliarmo_! —grito Harry apuntando al Mortífago

Hermione se recuperaba mientras Nott la ayudaba. Después el ambiente cambio. Se sintió un frio en todo el lugar. Los tres se agruparon y buscaron por donde se había ido Pettigrew. Se adentraron al otro lado del lago. Y de la nada aparecieron los dementores.

Los tres estaban sufriendo. A su manera siguieron adelante a pesar que esas cosas le arrebataban su alegría.

— ¡ _Expecto patronum_! —exclamo Hermione al igual que Harry

Pero ambos no lograban hacer un patronus correcto

— ¡Expecto patronum! —esta vez fue Hermione que de la nada salió un gato como el de ella. Aprovecho para tomar a Nott que ya estaba casi semiinconsciente. Harry le ayudo a pesar que también estaba quedando como Nott. Pero su patronus se esfumo y los dementores los rodearon.

— ¡Hermione, piensa en algo alegre! —gritó Harry le vantando la varita y parpadeando con rapidez para aclarar se la visión, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar el débil grito que había empezado a oír por dentro...

— _¡Expecto patronum! ¡Expecto patronum!_

— _¡Expecto patronum!_ ¡Ayúdame, Hermione! _¡Expecto patronum!_

— _¡Expecto...!_ —Susurró Hermione—. _¡Expecto... Expecto!_

— _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ —gritó Harry

Pero el primero en caer fue Nott que cayo desmayado. Después de un rato Hermione seguía de pie pero un hechizo aturdidor la dejo fuera del lugar.

Harry volteo a ver que Peter tenía una varita mientras lo apuntaba. Y los dementores estaban alrededor de ellos. De la nada llego su padrino en forma de animago que se fue hacia Pettigrew. Hermione recuperaba la conciencia cuando vio que también tres de los encapuchados se acercaban a Sirius. Ya no sabía si atacar a los Mortífagos o protegerse de los dementores o ayudar a Sirius.

— ¡Desmaius! —la luz le dio a Sirius que lo dejo inconsciente.

Hermione chillo y ataco pero le lanzaron un Crucio. Harry se acercó a su amiga para ayudarla. Pero en ese momento Peter pedía perdón. No se dio cuenta que un dementor paso cerca de él y le quito toda su energía.

Hermione que estaba recuperándose del Crucio, vio como uno de los encapuchados apunto a Peter y de la nada salió un destello de color verde. Vio como el cuerpo de Pettigrew caía inerte con los ojos abiertos. Quedo en shock. Era la maldición que ella quería usar en su tío y ahora se preguntaba si estaba bien en hacerlo. Vio como de la nada alguien le lanzo un aturdidor y ellos se iban. Los dementores se reunieron alrededor de ellos y empezaron a extraerles la energía. Harry antes de caer inconsciente vio como a lo lejos una luz iluminaba todo el lugar. Antes de caer vio a su padre.

* * *

Ese mismo día Nott y Harry descubrieron el secreto que tenía Hermione.

— ¡¿un gira tiempo?! —pregunto incrédulo Nott. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Las veces que Hermione desaparecía y de repente aparecía.

—Oh mejor, —soltó un bufido— me ahorrare el explicarles los detalles. Solo hagan caso lo que yo les diga y no alteraremos nada de lo que ya ha pasado, creo.

Regresaron al pasado para evitar que Peter muriera. Ya que era el único que sabía dónde estaba Voldemort y ayudar a Sirius para que no lo culpen de la muerte de Peter. Y también estaba lo de Remus, que según Snape había dicho que era cómplice de Peter Pettigrew. Lo que no sabía que eso les traería más problemas. Los tres pusieron manos en marcha.

Ayudaron a que el hipogrifo no muriera. Ayudaron a que Peter huyera de un avada que le iba a dar cuando Hermione fue atacado por Crucio. Es ahí cuando empezó lo de los dementores. A pesar de querer ayudar a Pettigrew no pudieron. El había muerto. Y solo Hermione escucho la ubicación de Voldemort. Es cuando empezó lo de los patronus. Es ahí que Harry logro hacer su patronus con la forma animaga de su padre.

Cuando regresaron a la enfermería. Hermione fue con Dumbledore y le entrego su recuerdo donde decía Peter donde se encontraba Voldemort. Dumbledore, estaba más que conmocionado, Hermione la primera vez que dieron las explicaciones ella dijo que no sabía cómo murió Peter. Y en el recuerdo que entrego, ahí estaba ella escuchando todo con un hechizo desilusionador. Pero, en el recuerdo se vio alterado. Hermione no se lo dijo a Harry ni a Nott. Ella era la única que sabía cómo murió Peter y donde estaba Voldemort.

* * *

Ese mismo día les dieron de alta. Snape estaba furioso de lo que había pasado. Todo el castillos estaba en un peculiar silencio los de tercero hasta séptimo fueron a Hogsmeade, ella fue a las orilla del lago. Estaba pensando en cómo pasaron las cosas y más el a ver presenciado un Avada Kedavra. ¿Está bien si lo intentaba con su tío? No sentiría dolor seria instantáneo. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió la figura de Snape atrás de ella.

—El director la busca para hablar con usted —siseo la voz de Snape con amargura

Ella levanto la vista y le sonrió.

— ¿está molesto conmigo profesor? —lo dijo tranquila. A pesar que sentía que sus nervios colapsaban al verlo. ¿Estaría molesto por lo que le hizo? ¿La iban a expulsar por haberlo atacado?

— ¿Por qué debería? —pregunto con ironía y una sonrisa de malicia

Ella solo se tensó y suspiro.

—Creo, que sé su secreto o parte de su secreto —aclaro más confiada al ver la mirada de Snape que era de confusión—, usted odia a Harry porque su mamá escogió a james Potter y no usted —vio que Snape puso una cara de indiferencia—, pero, ahora entiendo porque quería matar usted mismo a Pettigrew. Usted amaba a la mamá de Harry —sonrió con melancolía

Snape no sabía qué hacer. Esa niña de 14 años había descubierto parte de su secreto. O más bien parte de su vida tan solo de verlo actuar y escuchar una leve conversación de su pasado. Definitivamente se aparecía mucho a Lily.

Hermione lo dejo ahí y se fue a ver al profesor Dumbledore. No fue mucho lo que le dijo, solo darle las gracias por ayudar a desenvolver una tragedia, y haciéndoles unas preguntas personales referente a sus familiares. Iba por los pasillos aun pensando en la muerte de Peter que no se dio cuenta que los Slytherin la estaban siguiendo.

— ¡sangre sucia! —grito Malfoy con su voz arrogante

Ella lo ignoro.

— ¡Granger! —fue la voz de Zabini

Ella se paró y volteo a verlo

Zabini la cogió del brazo y el abrazo. Después fue Crabbe y Goyle. Pansy le dio abrazo efusivo al igual que Daphne. Ella esta confundida. ¿Por qué la abrazaban? ¿Qué se traían en manos estas serpientes viperinas?

—Nott, nos dijo lo que paso ayer —aclaro Daphne con una sonrisa

Ella se tensó. No entendía

— ¿de qué hablan? —pregunto afónica por la impresión

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto Pansy preocupada

Ella solo asintió

— ¡oh mi mascota es tan valiente como los tontos Gryffindor! —exclamo Zabini, mientras la abrazaba y le revoloteaba el pelo como si fuera un cachorro.

Ella solo frunció el ceño y lo miro molesta

—pensé que ya no lo era —siseo molesta

Zabini la ignoro. Y siguió alborotando el pelo. Los demás solo sonreían. Malfoy se aclaró la garganta. Se acercó y le extendió la mano. Hermione se tensó y volteo a ver a los demás. Ellos solo fingieron no darse cuenta siguieron hablando algo sobre el banquete. Suspiro y tomo la mano de Malfoy. Otra vez esa pequeña chispa se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

La siguiente semana fue lo más rara para ella. Le habían explicado por qué le dejaron de hablar. Y que ahora ya no había ningún peligro ya que gracias a ella sus padres estaban ocupados. Ella se daba una idea de lo que hacían los padres de sus amigos: buscar a Voldemort. Ron se molestó con ella al ver que estaba de nuevo con los Slytherin. Harry solo le dio una sonrisa. Daphne y Pansy hablaban sobre la moda de esta temporada. Malfoy, les presumía a sus amigos a donde iba ir estas vacaciones a Crabbe y Goyle. Zabini y Nott estaban platicando con Hermione de lo que ella había aprendido estos meses. Cuando a lo lejos vio a Cedric que se acercaba. Estaban en las orillas del lago y así que este conversación fue vista por todos los demás.

—Hola —dijo Cedric aun incrédulo que ella estuviera con los de su casa.

—Hola —sonrió—, si, es raro. —aclaro al ver la cara del chico

— ¿cómo te fue en tus exámenes?

—pase de año con la mejor calificación.

Cedric le sonrió y la abrazo. Ella solo se dejó mimar le hacía falta un abrazo de alguien cálido y no de sus amigos que lo hacía por obligación o por deber. Escucho un gritillo de sus compañeras.

— ¿te veré el próximo año? —pregunto

Ella solo soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, pero, creo que todavía nos falta escuchar la ceremonia de esta noche —lo dijo sonriente.

Cedric antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por las chicas y chicos que estaban ahí.

— ¿son novios? —dijo una Daphne demasiada entusiasmada

Ella negó.

—Solo somos muy buenos amigos —aclaro antes que le hicieran más preguntas.

En la cena todos estaban entusiasmados por saber quién se llevaría la copa de las casa. Sabían que iba ser Gryffindor de nuevo.

—bueno antes iniciar el banquete quiero dar las puntuaciones de la casas —dijo Dumbledore. Gryffindor llevaba la delantera le seguía Ravenclaw, y en tercero estaba Slytherin. —bueno, por primera vez después de 50 años hay un premio especial para la casa de Slytherin.

Todos estaban asombrados y se veían cada uno.

—es para la señorita Hermione jean Granger, su premio es por servicios especiales que le otorga la escuela de Hogwarts, más 200 puntos por su discreción. —La mesa de Slytherin estallaron en vítores y una Hermione sonrojada y sorprendida que solo se quedó ahí sentada con la copa en su mano—, por lo tanto la casa de Slytherin gana este año —y Dumbledore cambio la decoración.

Algunos felicitaron a la castaña, le preguntaban qué es lo que había hecho. Alguno decía que era por lo que paso en patio; el día que murió Peter Pettigrew. Y no estaban equivocados.

Nott se sintió ofendido, ya que también estuvo ahí y por poco el muere. Al igual que Potter.

* * *

Cuando salían del castillo para tomar el carruaje se espantó y grito. ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

— ¿Qué tienes Granger? —pregunto un hastiado Malfoy

Ella solo señalo el carruaje mientras abrazaba a Zabini.

— ¿le tienes miedo al carruaje? —pregunto Zabini

Ella negó

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —le pregunto a Nott

Nott la miro y sonrió. Pero quien respondió fue una niña de segundo de pelo rubio. Tenía el pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado más que Hermione, su pelo lacio llegaba hasta la espalda. Los ojos saltones que daban la impresión que estaba sorprendida

—Thestrals; se dice que lo únicos que lo pueden ver son los que han visto la muerte —lo dijo con un aire risueño y soñador. Se subió al carruaje.

Hermione se puso tensa. Los demás se quedaron asombrados al escuchar eso y se la quedaron viendo.

— ¿estas b-bien? —pregunto Zabini

Ella asintió pálida.

En el expreso a medio camino a la estación King Cross. Estaban en el compartimiento los 8 Slytherin. Cada uno iba con su conversación. Cuando Hermione escucha lo que sus amigos harán en las vacaciones.

—Ayer me llego una lechuza, —dijo Pansy algo enfadada—, mi padre cancelo el viaje a Rumania por un inconveniente del trabajo. Así que voy estar un mes encerrada en la mansión hasta que sea los mundiales del Quidditch. —exclamo y suspiro aburrida

Hermione se enteró que los padres de sus amigos cancelaron sus vacaciones planeadas. En su mente vino la palabra Voldemort. Más seguros que los padres de sus amigos iban en busca de Voldemort al igual que el ministerio.

—Si quieren, yo les invito a mi casa —musito apenada mientras bajaba la mirada

Los siete chicos se la quedaron viendo como si una cabeza le hubiera salido. Aún estaban en shock. Ir a la casa de un sucio muggles… ir a la casa de una sangre sucia…

Hermione alzo la mirada y vio que todos la vieron sorprendidos y no decían nada. Pensó que su invitación no era buena idea.

—Si gustan… no es necesario, si no quieren —musito apenada mientras bajaba de nuevo la cabeza

—me encantaría —comento un noble Nott con una sonrisa.

— ¡eso sería fantástico! 5 galeones a que será aburrido —declaro Zabini

Hermione les sonrió. Sin darse cuenta que ya habían llegado y antes de bajar ella le entrego un pergamino a Nott. Después bajo sola. No quería que sus amigos los regañaran por llevarse con ella. Antes de salir de la estación vio como Sirius y Remus abrazaban a Harry. Harry se apartó de su padrino y ex-profesor para ir hacia donde estaba Hermione.

—Gracias —le dijo sonriente mientras la abrazaba

Ella solo sonrió. Harry era el único que la abrazaba sin pedírselo. El y Cedric eran amables con ella y más o menos la entendía por lo que era´, no por su sangre. A pesar que sus mejores amigos a veces la trataban mal por su sangre aun no daban el paso que los uniera por completo a su amistad.

Vio de reojo a su ex-profesor y solo le asintió al igual que Sirius Black. Era momento de ir a su casa para hacer los planes y demás cosas para recibir a sus amigos estas vacaciones.


	11. Cáliz de Fuego

en el capitulo IV lo corregí ya que me adelante un cap y ahorita ya esta bien...

espero que lo disfruten. Aquí explica algunas cosas...

* * *

Caminaron por varias calles hasta dar en una enorme casa que se parecía más a una mansión. Los siete se sorprendieron al ver la enorme puerta.

—si no estuviéramos en Londres muggle, diría que, esta casa se aparece mucha a la tuya Malfoy —dijo Pansy—, solo que esta es más armoniosa y menos lúgubre

Los demás asintieron

— ¿seguro que es la dirección? —pregunto Zabini

—Sí, es esta —aclaro Nott mientras veía el pergamino

—Pensé que su casa seria pequeña —musito Crabbe

—Y que no tenía dinero —aclaro Goyle

Todos asintieron. Recordaron que desde hace dos años Hermione les cobraba para hacerles sus trabajos y apostaba con Nott y Zabini.

—Revisa de nuevo Nott, —ordeno Daphne—. A lo mejor está mal la dirección

Estaban tan asombrados por la estructura que no notaron que un azabache de ojos verdes se acercaba a ellos; al igual que ellos, un poco despistado.

— ¿Potter? —cuestiono Malfoy con desagrado

Harry dejo de leer el pergamino para después verlos y sorprenderse de ver tantos Slytherin´s. así que resoplo y se acercó a ellos

—Hola —saludo

Todos asintieron

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Pansy de una manera altanera

—Hermione me invito pasar una leve temporada con ella, y ya después se va conmigo a mi casa —dijo Harry un poco incomodo

Todos se lo quedaron viendo un poco intrigados

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Malfoy autoritario

—no me lo explico en la carta que me envió. Solo me dijo que si le podía dar asilo —aclaro no muy contento al dar explicaciones a las serpientes

— ¿Qué dirección tienes? —pregunto Nott cambiando de tema. A él también le llego la carta, pero él tuvo que negarle y le dijo que se lo pidiera a Potter.

Harry se acercó para enseñar el pergamino

—Sin duda es este lugar —dijo Nott convencido

—y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? —dijo Daphne

Harry se acercó y toco el timbre que estaba en la pared

—casa de la familia Granger, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? —se escuchó una voz salir de la caja

—soy Harry potter, buscó a Hermione

—ah sí, espero un momento por favor

Los demás estaban un poco sorprendidos por aquella caja que estaba pegada a la pared. Se aparecía un poco a la que estaba en la entrada del ministerio. Vieron como la puerta se abría en par y un hombre vestido de traje un poco raro los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa

— ¡bienvenidos! La joven ama los está esperando. ¡Pasen!

El señor los guio por una enorme patio adornado con una plantas extrañas y armoniosas que hacia la vista alegre y pacífica. Las dos chicas murmuraban entre ellas. Los demás miraban a su alrededor. Vieron una fuente con una estatua de un ángel con un jarro donde salía el agua. Cuando entraron a la casa se sorprendieron. Había retratos que no se movían. Muebles estilo medieval y las paredes pintadas de un tono crema que contrastaba con el blanco. Unos candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo. Las chicas se sorprendían de lo veían. Pasaron a la gran sala y vieron que era igual como la de sala común solo que con las paredes del color café y crema.

—Tomen asiento, en un momento baja la señorita —se retiró yéndose por el otro lado.

Pasaron unos minutos y todos seguían viendo a su alrededor. Nadie dijo nada solo observaban mientras se preguntaban varias cosas.

—Hola chicos —dijo Hermione que había parecido del otro lado

Traía el pelo enmarañado y una sudadera manga larga de color negro. Unos vaqueros holgados; su calzado era solo unos calcetines.

— ¡Hermione! —Exclamo Pansy al verla— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vivías en una semejante casa?

Hermione solo se sonrojo

—Se me olvido —suspiro apenada

—No es su culpa, además, nunca se lo preguntamos —dijo Nott mientras se acercaba para saludarla y darle un beso en la mejilla

— ¿quién iba a saber que la hija de muggles era rica? —ironizo Blaise con una pregunta

Todos se empezaron a reír

—Hola Harry, —le sonrió— espero que no te moleste por compartir espacio con mis compañeros

Harry resoplo

—No tengo opción, —Hermione negó mientras sonreía— espero que también no te incomodes cuando vayas a mi casa

Hermione le tomo la mano a Nott y caminaron a sentarse en los sillones. Se la pasaron la tarde en ponerse al día de lo que habían hecho. El mayordomo les sirvió te a todos. Ya era la hora de la cena. Todos pasaron al comedor. También se asombraron al ver una mesa enorme de cristal junto con unas sillas de color negro. Apenas habían ocupado una cuarta parte de aquella mesa.

En la cena hablaban de que iban aprender o iba a pasar este año. Cuando terminaron de cenar. Hermione les enseño sus habitaciones en la segunda planta. Cada habitación estaba decorada con tonos grises pero, el color blanco contrastaba para que no se viera muy oscuro.

Estaban desayunando cuando el mayordomo se acerca a ella y le susurra algo. Hermione se tensó.

—Me pueden hacer un favor —dijo nerviosa

Todos se la quedaron viendo y asintieron. El mayordomo solo les dio una mirada a los sirvientes que tenía a un lado. Ellos empezaron a levantar los platos y todo lo demás

—Ahorita vamos a volver abajar a desayunar —apresuro a decir al ver que los chicos estaban sorprendidos—. Suban a sus habitaciones y ciérrenlas, escuchen lo que escuchen no salgan. Por favor.

Todos estaban un poco armados pero nadie dijo nada al ver la cara de pánico que empezaba a tener Hermione. Subieron a sus habitaciones mientras Hermione se iba del otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando entro Hermione al despacho; ahí estaba el. Su carcelero, su libertad, su torturador, su ambición en aprender a maldecir, su única llave, su única familia que la tenía en las manos.

— ¡quiero que firmes esto! —ordeno

Ella tomo el papel y leyó. El papel decía sobre una venta de una franquicia en américa.

—No puedo firmar —aclaro con nerviosismo

— ¿Qué? ¡Qué dices! —eufórico grito

—n-no puedo firmar —tartamudeo— aun soy menor de edad

—no es necesario que firmes, con que escribas que estás de acuerdo, no va haber problemas

Ella negó

—no puedo, si es la franquicia que esta américa del norte. No puedo. Mi padre me dijo que le costó mucho establecerla cuando era joven.

Su tío al escuchar eso irradiaba una molestia. Y no lo pensó dos veces para darle una bofetada

— ¿Quién crees que eres para desobedecerme? —siseo

—En el testamento que dejaron mis padres —siseo con tristeza mientras se agarraba la mejilla—, dicen que usted queda encargado de la compañía y no tiene derecho en hacerle cambios. Cuando yo cumpla 18 años la compañía pasara a mis manos

El señor al escuchar eso, su cara se encendió colérico y sus ojos amenazaban peligro. Hermione no lo vio venir tenía la mirada baja. Cuando le dio otra bofetada, y la tiro al suelo. El señor saco su cinturón y empezó a azotarla; descargaba su furia con ella. Porque no simplemente moría; ah claro, si ella se moría o le pasaba algo a él le quitarían la compañía. Y él estaba feliz en tener poder que él nunca se imaginó tener.

— ¡cállate maldita bastarda! ¡Cállate!

No le gustaba cuando Hermione lloraba y se quejaba. Hermione lloraba a propósito para hacerlo enojar. Sabía que si él se desquitaba de una vez ya no se aparecería de nuevo. Y realmente quería pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos.

— ¡que te calles!

Empezó a patearla.

Los chicos no obedecieron lo que dijo Hermione. Estaban en las escaleras escuchando todo. Los gritos el llanto y los golpes. Harry y Draco se estaban enfureciendo quería ir ahí. Pero Nott y Zabini los tenía agarrados. El mayordomo se acercó a ellos

—no hagan nada, ella va a estar bien —lo dijo calmadamente

— ¿va a estar bien? —siseo irónico Harry

—No es la primera vez, que le pasa —respondió un poco melancólico

Todos por primera vez se sintieron mal.

— ¡que te calles! ¡Cállate de una vez!

Estaba encima de ella. Pero al ver los ojos de su padre sintió tanta furia y la cara de hermana que hizo que le dirá puñetazos. Ya tenía las manos ensangrentadas y ella dejo de llorar. Tenía la cara destrozada y llena de sangre, parecía que unos de sus dientes estaban flojos. Y sus labios reventados al igual que el ojo izquierdo. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Él se levantó y se sacudió la pelusa y el polvo que tenía. La vio de reojo

—para la otra no me contradigas y haz lo que te digo

Abrió la puerta para salir. Paso cerca de ellos, pero no los vio ya que estos tenían la capa de Harry. Escucharon cuando las puertas se cerraron; al igual que un motor empezaba a sonar lejos. Se quitaron la capa. Corrieron donde estaba Hermione.

Cuando la vieron tirada en el piso y con sangre en la cara se sintieron fatal. Draco que desde que entro al colegio siempre le desea lo peor. Por primera vez deseo matar a ese sangre sucia con sus manos. Sin necesidad de una varita. El mayordomo llego con una caja y los aparto. Le puso alcohol para que despertara. Después le empezó a limpiar la cara con gasas y con un desinfectante.

Hermione al despertar ver a sus amigos viéndola con esos ojos de tristeza, de miedo, molestia y la más deprimente, lastimera y desgarradora que era: Lastima.

— ¡váyanse! — Exclamo— ¡váyanse! —grito

El mayordomo se levantó, y saco a cada uno de ellos. Para después salir. Nadie se movió de la puerta. Se quedaron esperando. Se escucharon unas carcajadas, después un llanto que no era como el de hace un rato sino un llanto que venía desde el interior. Después se escuchó que empezaba a arrojar cosas hacia la pared. Y grito que iba dirigido a esas cuatro paredes

— ¡porque! ¡Porque padre! ¡Porque! ¿Por qué?

Daphne y Pansy asintieron y fueron hacia arriba. Crabbe veía a Goyle pidiéndole una respuesta, pero este, solo encogió los hombros y negó con la cabeza. Zabini tenía los puños apretados, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla. Era su única mejor amiga. Ahora entendía por qué practicaba el imperius con animales y porque fue el un sujeto de prueba. Nott la entendía, el sufría algo parecido, pero su padre solo se la vivía del recuerdo y el evitaba pasar mucho tiempo con él. Ahora entendía por qué Hermione quedo en Slytherin. Ella ambicionaba poder, venganza y también conocer verdaderos amigos que la ayudaran a alcanzar sus metas. Y él era uno de ellos. Es más él era su único mejor amigo. El único que la entendía por medio del silencio y de la lectura. Harry no la conocía, más bien ella nunca hablo de su familia. Ella solo le ayudaba a salir de los problemas que tenía. Ella nunca le negó su ayuda y ahora no lo iba hacer, ella abrió una puerta de su alma al saber que le ocurría en su casa y el como un amigo le ayudaría en todo lo que ella pidiera.

Draco estaba en shock, la sangre sucia era maltratada en su casa, hasta dejarla inconsciente, y pensaba que su padre era duro con él en castigarlo por no darle lo que pedía (aunque siempre lo conseguía). Desde que entro a la escuela la molestaba y la trataba mal incluso la encerraron con un trol, también, la dejaron inconsciente por días con las mandrágoras pero en tercero él la empezó ver como una maga aunque tuvieron que pasar por momentos de negación y aceptación. Pero, ahora eran amigos. Y si eran amigos, el, la ayudaría a matar a ese muggle repugnante que la maltrataba.

El mayordomo regreso al escuchar que ya no había nada por romper. Entro con dos sirvientas más. La sacaron inconsciente. Se la llevaron a su cuarto. No tardo mucho cuando Pansy y Daphne entraron a su cuarto.

—Déjenos a nosotras, —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa— nosotras la ayudaremos

El mayordomo asintió. Pansy saco de una bolsa un frasco de díctamo. También otros frascos con ungüento.

—creo que fue una gran idea de poner estos en mi maleta —dijo Daphne orgullosa

Pansy resoplo

—deberíamos darle un poco de poción para que duerma sin soñar.

Las dos la acomodaron para que ella bebiera el brebaje. Después de un rato que do dormida.

Los chicos estaban afuera esperando.

— ¿Cómo sigue? —pregunto Harry

—Ya está mejor, como si nada hubiera pasado —dijo satisfecha Pansy

—hay que dejarla descansar, vamos a la sala o una habitación

Todos sabían a que iban. Así que Zabini fue a su cuarto para que todos entraran. Cada uno se acomodó haciendo un círculo. Nadie dijo nada esperaban que alguien hablara o al menos rompiera la tensión, el valiente fue Goyle

—nunca imagine que Hermione fuera rica y que su tío la golpeara

—yo tampoco —secundo Crabbe. Harry seguía teniendo las manos en puños, al igual que Malfoy y Zabini

—Ahora, entiendo por qué siempre decía que nuestras ofensas eran dulces —resoplo Theo con una tristeza

—Y todos nosotros la tratamos mal por dos años —dijo Pansy al ver la cara de Harry y Nott.

—Yo nunca la trate mal, al contrario ella me caía bien desde que iniciamos las clases —argumento Harry molesto

—Me descarto, —viendo a Pansy molesto—, desde segundo yo empecé a entenderla e hicimos muchas cosas

En ese momento Zabini fue el único que sonrió. Theo a ver su cara también lo siguió. Solo ellos dos sabían.

—Dejen de reír, —fulmino Daphne—, no sabemos leer la mente, saben

—recordé el porque me hice amigo de la sangre sucia —aclaro Zabini sonriente. Los demás lo miraban molestos por la palabra—, okay, de cómo me hice amigo de Hermione ¿verdad Theo?

Theo asintió

—Creo que nunca lo voy a olvidar —le dio una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo

— ¡expliquen! —ordeno Pansy

Theo y Blaise asintieron.

—Lo que les vamos a decir —vio a todos muy serio—, no saldrá de esta habitación, ni tampoco vayan de chivatones —vio de reojo a todos más a Harry

—esto le paso a Zabini, como ya saben —empezó muy calmado nott—, Hermione se la vivía leyendo libros —todos asintieron—, bueno, verán que ella manipulaba de una manera rara con su inocencia al hacer que el profesor lockheart le diera una autorización para sacar algunos libros en la área prohibida —se escuchó un gritito de Pansy y Daphne—. Bueno cuando yo la descubrí nos hicimos amigos —sonrió autosuficiente—. Zabini se dio cuenta que nosotros nos reuníamos en una aula y practicábamos algunos hechizos que aprendíamos. Ese día estábamos a utilizar un hechizo prohibido con algunos animales —aclaro Nott muy serio

—cuando yo los descubrí ambos me apuntaron con su varita. —Lo miro molesto—, Hermione me envió una imperdonable —bufo

Todos se sorprendieron

— ¡fue la más noble! —aclaro Nott

Y los dos empezaron reír. Goyle alzo la mano como lo hacía Hermione en la clase

— ¿ella sabe las imperdonables?

Los dos asintieron

—Pero no hemos tenido el valor de usar la más prohibida —dijo Zabini

—La maldición asesina el Avada Kedavra —dijo Nott con un semblante frio

Todos sintieron un frio recorrer en su cuerpo. Hermione la chica que sigue algunas reglas en el colegio y que ahora descubran que es una rompe reglas era todo una barbaridad.

—n-no lo creo —dijo Harry desconcertado

—Ni yo —Draco no lo aceptaba

—pues créanlo, Hermione a escondido bien quien es o porque no dice nada y yo la entiendo. Ahora entiendo cuando paso lo del boggart —dijo Nott alegando por su amiga

—oh, cierto. Ahora tiene sentido —le dio la razón Zabini

— ¡no entendemos! —exclamo Pansy

Solo los dos chicos rodaron los ojos y sacaron un bufido

— ¿se acuerdan en la primera clase de DCAO de hace un año? —pregunto Nott calmado

Todos asintieron menos Harry al no saber

— ¡oh ya! —dijo Daphne al darse cuenta, Pansy la miro sin entender—. ¿Te acuerdas que Hermione su primer miedo fue un señor amable que cambio su cara por uno de odio? —Pansy puso cara de recordar y cuando lo hizo asintió—, bueno, ese era el señor que la golpeo hoy —dijo Daphne un poco orgullosa de haber atado cabos

Los demás ataban cabos a su manera, Harry con la nueva información también empezó atar cabos

— ¿entonces? ¿Hermione está aprendiendo hechizos y magia oscura solo para enfrentar a su tío? —pregunto Goyle.

Nott y Zabini asintieron al igual que Daphne.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Draco estaba en shock. ¿Quién era Hermione Granger? ¿La sangre sucia era buena con la magia negra? Ambos chicos tenía un concepto diferente de Hermione y ahora que le decían que ella era más oscura que ellos, sentían cierto recelo.


	12. Cáliz de Fuego II

Los personajes no son mios... de . y la warner...

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se sentía humillada. Era el sentimiento que tenía. Ahora todos sabían lo que ella pasaba por ser millonaria. Ver la pena de sus "amigos" la hacían sentir impotente. ¿Era lo que ella realmente estaba buscando? ¿Por eso los invito a su casa? Esas dos preguntas resonaban en su mente.

Cuando vio la cabellera rubia de Dafne y el pelo negro de Pansy se sintió una tonta y quiso ocultar su vergüenza bajo las sabanas.

— ¡ya despertó! —grito una acelerada Greengrass

—No te muevas —escucho que decía la pelinegra mientras tocaba su frente—, ya se te bajo la fiebre. ¿Quieres comer? —pregunto cómo una madre o una imagen de hermana mayor casi maternal

Ella negó. Escucho unos pasos y de una manera extraña los chicos se quedaron atorados en la puerta. Cada uno ansiosos por acercarse a ella. Eso la hizo sentirse nerviosa y un poco avergonzada. Trato de ocultarse con las sabanas. Se tapó hasta la cara dejando descubierto sus ojos.

— ¡oh mi mascota es tan valiente! —Exclamo Zabini acercándose a la cama para abrazarla— casi como una idiota Gryffindor —noto como Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Quieres que te de comer mascota mía? —pregunto socarrón

Ella solo negó.

—Blaise hazte un lado —dañe empujo al moreno sentándose en su lugar—. Toma —le dio un vaso de agua, la ayudo a recostarse en respaldo de la cama—, bebe todo, lo necesitas

Sin duda las dos chicas que estaban enfrente de ellas eran muy maternales. Vio que Nott, Malfoy y Potter solo la miraban con intriga. Entendía a Nott, ella nunca le dijo nada de lo que pasaba en su casa, a pesar de que este le había preguntado quien era el sujeto que salió en su boggart. Ella dijo que era su maestro muggle, y que siempre le ponía notas malas en sus trabajos. A Malfoy y Potter no entendía sus miradas, la veían como de lastima, desconfianza y un poco de intriga.

—Toma —Crabbe le dio un chocolate

Ella solo le sonrió

—un dulce siempre es bueno para alegrar los problemas —comento Goyle de una manera tierna.

Hermione al escuchar los ánimos y ver las caras de preocupados de sus amigos sintió la garganta seca y una sensación de calidez. Por primera vez se sentía querida. Y no evito poner los ojos llorosos y sentirse vulnerable para empezar a llorar.

Todos al verla sollozando le dieron una mirada fulminante a Goyle. Nott se acercó a ella; la abrazo. Ella empezó a llorar más fuerte. Nott le daba suaves palmadas por la espalda.

— ¡oh sangre sucia! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Así es como tratas a tus invitados! —exclamo el rubio con hastió mientras rodaba los ojos

— ¡Malfoy! —gritaron las mujeres

— ¿Qué? Es verdad. Nos invita a su casa y se la pasa durmiendo y llorando —lo dijo mostrándose indiferente

Hermione se controló y se limpió las lágrimas. Se apartó de Nott y vio a Malfoy

—Tu malvado —lo señalo— te quedaras sin cenar —siseo

Todos empezaron a reír

—creo que más bien es sin comer, sangre sucia. Ya estamos a medio día —aclaro con petulancia

Todos asintieron. Hermione llevaba casi un día y una noche dormida.

* * *

°°0°°

Pasaron cosas extrañas para ella. El incómodo episodio de aquella vez nadie se lo recordó. Cada uno de sus amigos disfrutó la mansión. A las chicas les enseño su ropa de "sociedad" aunque ella no lo usara. A los chicos les enseño el televisor junto con los videojuegos. Se turnaban para jugar Mario kart por el game cube. Su dreamcast por primera vez fue usado y descompuesto por sus amigos.

Harry sabía algunas cosas de los muggles, no mucho pero algo era algo y él se dedicaba más a ver la televisión y a leer. Ese día el mayordomo le dijo a Hermione que su tío iba a pasar por ella para que fuera a un evento. Los chicos tenían que esconderse de nuevo,

—Chicos, por favor… pase lo que pase no hagan nada —aclaro.

El tío llego a la media hora. Hermione ya tenía su traje de señorita y con el pelo en un recogido sencillo adornado con un broche de diamantes. Su tío la llevo jalando fuera de la mansión mientras le recordaba que no hiciera nada estúpido enfrente de las cámaras.

Los chicos aprovecharon para seguirlos a su manera. Cuando llegaron al dichosos evento se sorprendieron que ha Hermione le tomaban muchas fotos. Escuchaban que algunas parejas y señores de alta sociedad murmuraban

"se dice que va un colegio en el extranjero para ser más refinada y aprender las buenas costumbres"

"su tío dice que saliendo del colegio va a desposarse con un heredero americano"

"pobrecita, casi ni va a ver su herencia si se llega a casar tan temprano"

"ni para que mis hijos la cortejen"

Daphne y Pansy hicieron una cara de repulsión a la bola de señoras que estaban hablando de Hermione. La castaña estaba en una mesa hablando con un señor mientras ella sonreía. Vieron como su tío le hizo señas para que la siguiera por unos pasillos.

Cada uno a su manera fue detrás de ellos. Excepto Crabbe y Goyle que se estaban atiburrando de bocadillos. Escucharon ruidos en una habitación.

— ¿Por qué hablabas con el secretario del primer ministro? —pregunto un alterado señor

—solo me preguntaba de mi escuela

— ¿tu escuela? Creo que tendré que trasladarte a otro colegio, donde pueda saber qué haces y que es lo que estas aprendiendo —si el perdía el control más delante de ella sería imposible gobernarla

Hermione se tensó al escuchar eso

—N…no puedes —musito—, ¡tú no puedes hacerme esto! —exclamo

—claro que lo puedo, tu tutor legal soy yo. No ese vejete de mayordomo —declaro con prepotencia

Hermione se estaba sintiendo impotente a tal excusa de su tío. Ahora tendría que demostrar porque quedo en Slytherin, cambio su mirada por una amenazante.

—usted me cambia de colegio y yo muestro las fotos donde usted me ha estado golpeando todos estos años. No solo las fotos también tengo videos —amenazo siesamente sin quitarle la mirada

El señor se encolerizo y trato de golpearla

— ¡hágalo! ¡Ya no me importa! Solo recuerde lo que pasara si usted me pone una mano encima —siseo sin dejar de mostrar esa valentía Gryffindor que tanto le decía Blaise—, además los siguientes semanas me iré a casa de unos de mis amigos… me iba a escapar, pero, mejor una vez se lo digo para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Tres de las sangres puras no entendieron lo que Hermione dijo al final. Nott solo sonrió. Harry empezó a verla con diferente forma.

El señor bajo la mano y resoplo. Salió hecho una furia.

Hermione sintió sus pies temblar, esa sensación de adrenalina se evaporaba junto con su valentía instantánea. Vio que sus amigos se acercaban a ella.

—Fuiste muy valiente —declaro Harry con una sonrisa y orgulloso

Ella le sonrió, sabía que eso era lo mejor. Enfrentarse a su tío o maldecirlo con el Avada Kedavra. Y solo pensar en esa maldición se sintió mal… y se puso a pensar de nuevo. ¿Estaría dispuesta a matar a su tío con esa maldición? ¿Estaría dispuesta arrebatarle la vida a ese ser?

Estaban todos en el cine muggle. Las chicas estaban entusiasmadas al igual que Blaise, Vincent y Gregory. Malfoy veía con repugnancia a los muggles y hacia una cara de desagrado cada vez que alguien lo rosaba. Harry la llevaba del brazo enseñándole algunas cosas que el antes no había visto. Nott solo la seguía sin decir nada y solo le sonreía.

En plena sala del cine, todos estaban viendo una película de terror. Las chicas eran las que más se espantaban y gritaban en los momentos de suspensos. Hermione estaba sentada en medio de Nott y Malfoy. A su manera tomo la mano de Malfoy y espero que este la retirara pero no lo hizo. Más le sorprendió al ver que este le daba un suave beso en el torso de su mano. La hizo sentir… tímida y avergonzada. Pero toda la película él no la soltó.

Cuando dos autos fueron por ellos, Malfoy tuvo que irse con las chicas, Goyle y Crabbe. Hermione que iba con Nott, Zabini y Potter, platicaban de lo que iban hacer en las vacaciones en la casa de Harry.

—5 galeones a que vas a la casa de Weasley —susurro Nott en su oído

Ella sonrió.

—10 galeones a que regresando de Hogwarts Ron llegue traumado —dijo burlonamente la castaña

— ¡ya empezaron con las apuestas! —Exclamo el moreno—, apuesto 30 galeones a que Potter será un peso anfitrión —miro con repugnancia al ojo verde— y que te contagia más lo Gryffindor.

Esos días que estuvieron en la casa de Granger, Malfoy evito cualquier contacto con Hermione. Solo de lejos le guiñaba el ojo. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, a veces le sonreía y otras veces le rodaba los ojos. Cuando se despidió de ellos y ella se fue con Harry a la casa de Sirius, cuando llego al Grimmauld Place se maravilló por estar en una casa mágica.

* * *

°°0°°

Sirius le dio una habitación solo para ella, quería que su seguridad estuviera asegurada. Confiaba en su ahijado pero más sabe el diablo que por viejo que por diablo. Explicación muggle que Harry no entendió pero ella sí.

En esa casa estaba maravillada por la biblioteca que había encontrado, se la pasó desde el primer día leyendo libros… (Oscuros a escondidas de Sirius). Harry por su parte era pésimo anfitrión, se la pasaba más fuera de la casa y visitando a sus tíos muggles por cortesía y quien sabe a quién más. Ella se encontraba por días sola en la enorme casa. Ese día encontró un libro oscuro en la habitación de un tal R.A.B.

Al leer el libro se enteró de los Horrocrux, se sentía embriagada al leer ese libro. Sin duda era el más oscuro que había leído. Y más al leer que las paginas estaban hechas de piel de "inocentes". Al terminar de leer ese libro tuvo ganas de ir a vomitar. Pero algo en ese libro le decía sobre la inmortalidad… y no es que quisiera la inmortalidad, pero estaba relacionado con la muerte.

—Hermione —escucho que hablaba Sirius

Ella escondió el libro en su baúl y bajo corriendo

—Hola, —saludo— ¿Harry?

—Se quedó en la madriguera, —suspiro—, si, lo sé, es un pésimo anfitrión

Hermione le regalo una sonrisa.

— ¿quieres una taza de chocolate?

Ella asintió

— ¿te estas aburriendo? —pregunto mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate

Ella negó mientras hacía lo mismo

—Solo, que su elfo no me deja estar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca —aclaro con una sonrisa al ver al elfo verla desde la puerta con una mirada fulminante. Tenía que tomar los libros cuando el elfo no la estaba vigilando. Y sabía que el elfo se dio cuenta que ella tenía el libro de R.A.B por eso la veía acusadoramente

—el todavía no se acostumbra a tenernos en la casa, si vieras lo que paso cuando recién llegamos aquí, Harry y yo. El elfo no nos soportaba y el cuadro de mi madre a cada rato me reclamaba por dejar entrar a su casa a un mestizo. —se acercó a su oído y susurro como si fuera un secreto— lo bueno que todavía no sabe que eres hija de muggles

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

— ¿dime Hermione, como te trata Slytherin?

Ella al escuchar esa pregunta sonrió.

—los primeros años… fueron fatales. Ahora, —sonrió nostálgica—, ahora diría que ya tengo buenos amigos

—eso es bueno, Harry me hizo unos comentarios de ti, me preguntaba si era normal que —se acerco al oído de la castaña y susurro—, una hija de muggles quedaran en Slytherin —se separaron para ver la reacción de la castaña— ya que había una de su año que quedo y la pasaba mal —le acaricio la melena alborotada

Ella se sintió… rara, esa calidez que Sirius desprendía la hacía sentirse segura. ¿Así debería sentirse tener un tío o padrino?

Después de platicar un rato con Sirius y su familia se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Se sorprendió a ver el elfo ahí tratando de abrir su baúl. No se molestó y tampoco quiso darle órdenes. Solo tomo su varita y abrió su baúl.

—saca lo que estás buscando, era mejor que me lo pidieras, y yo así te lo daría —aclaro gentil con la criatura. A pesar de que la criatura a veces le respondía mal y la trataba mal. Ella le tenía ternura a esa criatura solo por considerarse inferior a los magos. Había leído la historia de todos los seres mágicos gracias al profesor Binns.

—La ladrona amiga del mestizo, habla de modales cuando ella está robando los libros sagrados del amo Regulus —hablaba molesto mientras buscaba en las pertenencias de la bruja.

—por cierto… —carraspeo para llamar la atención del elfo—, encontré un guardapelo con un aura extraño…

El elfo se tensó y le dio una mirada de nerviosismo junto con una de molestia

— ¡ladrona! —Chillo— ¡devuélvemelo!

Hermione sonrió, se acercó a la criatura hasta quedar a su altura.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto curiosa—, esa cosa es maligna, además… si lo quieres conservar está bien, pero ese guardapelo es un Horrocrux y solo se destruye con algo poderoso —aclaro como si le explicara a un niño

—Algo poderoso —musito el elfo

—Sí, algo poderoso —aclaro ella mientras sacaba de su bolsa el guardapelo

El elfo reacciono.

—el guardapelo del joven regulus, ¿Dónde lo tomaste? Kreacher lo tenía escondido en un lugar seguro —aclaro chillando el elfo

—debajo de la alacena —comento irónica Hermione mientras le daba el guardapelo—, el señor Black y Potter no serán atentos a lo que hay en esta casa, será porque no saben de magia oscura. Pero, yo sí. Y detecte este collar desde que fui a la cocina. Así que… ¿tu amo te pidió que guardaras su Horrocrux? —pregunto con una sonrisa sincera

El elfo la vio asombrado por tales palabras

—el amo regulus dejo a kreacher en una misión. Y esa misión era destruir al guardapelo que el amo regulus le dio la última vez que lo vio.

Hermione sonrió. A lo mejor los elfos también eran como niños… los podías manipular con palabras amables.

— ¿quieres que te ayude con tu misión? —pregunto serena mientras le daba otra sonrisa

—kreacher no se fía de la amiga del amo mestizo —aclaro receloso

—tienes razón, creo que pasara más tiempo para que destruyas ese guardapelo. Pobre joven amo regulus estará molesto por el tiempo que llevas sin cumplir su misión —suspiro— bueno, aquí está el libro que estás buscando —le dio el libro, sacándolo del baúl y quitándole el hechizo de camuflaje que tenía— gracias, es un excelente libro

El elfo se quedó indeciso en qué hacer. Esa bruja le ofrecía ayuda desinteresadamente, podía cumplir por fin el deseo de su joven amo. No pasaría nada si ella lo destruyera, al final habrá cumplido con su misión.

— ¿sabe cómo hacerlo? —pregunto tímido el elfo

Ella sintió

— ¿ayudara a kreacher?

Ella le regalo una sonrisa. —claro, será un honor. Solo quiero saber de quién es el Horrocrux

Y así fue. El elfo le conto una historia sobre su joven amo. De quien era el Horrocrux y de lo que le paso a él y a su amo. Hermione se sintió acojonada. Esos elfos eran tan leales y nobles con sus amos. Hermione le dijo al elfo que la apareciera cerca de unas montañas. No quería correr riesgos en la casa.

Así que el elfo obediente la apareció cerca de una zona rocosa. Pusieron el guardapelo a una distancia prudente y ella lanzo el fuego maldito con la varita de Sirius. Era feliz a practicar hechizos oscuros por primera vez fuera de la escuela. Y más al darse cuenta que podía finalizarlos sin alterar el orden.

Desde ese día, Hermione se ganó la lealtad del elfo. Y eso lo noto Sirius al ver que su elfo trataba de una manera especial a la chica.

— ¿la joven señorita amiga del mestizo quiere más té? —pregunto el elfo con una reverencia no tan exagerada. Sirius se atraganto con su café

Hermione le sonrió

—no kreacher. Gracias. Lo que sí quiero es un poco de café con unas galletas de mantequilla. ¿Podrías traérmelo, por favor? —lo pidió amable

Sirius observo el comportamiento raro del elfo que no se dio cuenta que seguía con el café derramado en su túnica

—No… no vas a limpiarte —Hermione lo saco de su ensoñación, mientras le señalaba la mancha

—oh, sí. Tergeo—uso un hechizo limpiador

Estaba en su cuarto haciendo algunos inventos con la magia. Estaba aprendiendo a ser un hechizo de vida… el tema de la muerte estaba rondando por su mente. Desde que destruyo el Horrocrux se sentía impotente. Ella no quería ser inmortal, pero tampoco quería morir con Avada… y solo por eso estaba buscando algo que le hiciera resistir a un Avada Kedavra.

Harry que se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba en su casa, suspiro. Realmente no quería dejarla, pero, desde que se enteró que ella estaba involucrada no sabía qué hacer. Sentía cierta desconfianza hacia ella, a pesar, que prometió no ser un chivatón con sus familiares le era imposible verla como la veía hace unas semanas. Llego se sentó en el sofá y suspiro. ¿Cómo decirle a Hermione que le tenía miedo?


	13. Caliz de fuego III

—hermano puedes colocar los capitulos correspondientes en mi cuenta

—si...

3 horas despues...

—¿si lo hiciste?

—si

psdta: nunca le pidan a su hermano colocar los capítulos... los borra e incluso pone los equivocados :-)

* * *

los personajes no son mios son de: JK Rowling.

este fic contiene parte de los diálogos de Harry potter y el cáliz de fuego...

* * *

Hermione acompaño a Sirius a la madriguera. Cuando llego fue recibida por la madre de Ron. Fred y George que estaban a lado de ella la salvaron; Queriendo enseñarle la casa pero fueron reprendidos por su madre.

— ¡ustedes se quedan dónde están! —gruñó la señora Weasley.

Harry y Ron salieron despacio de la cocina y, acompañados por Hermione y Ginny, emprendieron el camino por el estrecho pasillo y subieron por la desvencijada escalera que zigzagueaba hacia los pisos superiores.

— ¿Qué es eso de los "Sortilegios Weasley"? —preguntó Hermione

Los tres chicos se pusieron a reír

—Mi madre ha encontrado un montón de cupones de pedido cuando limpiaba la habitación de Fred y George —explicó Ron en voz baja—. Largas listas de precios de cosas que ellos han inventado. Artículos de broma, ya sabes: varitas falsas y caramelos con truco, montones de cosas. Es estupendo: nunca me imaginé que hubieran estado inventando todo eso...

—Hace mucho tiempo que escuchamos explosiones en su habitación, pero nunca supusimos que estuvieran fabricando algo —dijo Ginny—. Creíamos que simplemente les gustaba el ruido.

—Lo que pasa es que la mayor parte de los inventos... bueno, todos, en realidad... son algo peligrosos y, ¿sabes?, pensaban venderlos en Hogwarts para sacar dinero. Mi madre se ha puesto furiosa con ellos. Les ha prohibido seguir fabricando nada y ha quemado todos los cupones de pedido... Además está enfadada con ellos porque no han conseguido tan buenas notas como esperaba...

—Y también ha habido broncas porque mi madre quiere que entren en el Ministerio de Magia como nuestro padre, y ellos le han dicho que lo único que quieren es abrir una tienda de artículos de broma —añadió Ginny

Le enseñaron el cuarto donde iba a dormir, era con Ginny la hermana de Ron, la chica que nunca habían entablado una conversación estaba por primera vez hablando con ella y compartiendo su cuarto. Antes de querer platicar con los chicos llegaron los gemelos. Los gemelos la llevaron a su cuarto para enseñarle los nuevos artefactos misteriosos que habían adquiridos. Ella no era quien para hablar de las reglas… últimamente había rompido las reglas más prohibidas y estaban a punto de lograr lo que algunos no habían podido.

—Snape ha de estar orgulloso de ustedes al igual que McGonagall —comento sardónica

Los dos gemelos soltaron unas carcajadas.

Esos dos días que estuvo ahí, se la pasaba más tiempo con Fred y George ayudándoles en sus experimentos. A pesar que la señora Weasley a cada rato iba a checarlos. Ellos fingían que leían o jugaban ajedrez. Ginny era como una hermana pequeña pero muy extrovertida. Ron se acordó que aun desconfiaba de ella; la veía aun receloso, desde que paso lo de la rata aun no limaban asperezas. Y Harry, Harry trataba de evitarla y eso la hacía sentir confundida.

* * *

Al día siguiente la señora Weasley despertó a todos. Ella tomo su bolsa y lo encogió para después usarlo como una pulsera. Vio como molly confiscaban los productos de sus hijos. Ellos se hicieron los ofendidos pero sabían que la castaña tenía la mayoría en su bolso. Cuando llegaron a la colina ella se agarraba el pecho. Definitiva no tenía una buena condición física como los demás. Vio que el señor Weasley saludaba a un sujeto pero más es su sorpresa fue al ver a Cedric…

—Hola —saludó Cedric, mirándolos a todos.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo, salvo Fred y George, que se limitaron a hacer un gesto de cabeza. Aún no habían perdonado a Cedric que venciera al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de Quidditch del año anterior.

Hermione no pudo controlar su nerviosismo y su sonrojes. Los dos trataban de ocultar sus emociones que no pasaron desapercibidos por los demás adolescentes. Al final partieron tomando la bota. Cedric la sujeto de la cintura para que ella no cayera como los demás. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color escarlata.

—Te veo en una hora —le musito en el oído

Ella asintió. Se fue con los demás a buscar su parcela correspondiente. Cuando estaban haciendo fila para tomar agua llego Cedric. Se despidió de sus compañeros dejándolos estupefactos con la boca abierta y con las ollas en sus manos.

Cedric la llevo a dar un recorrido por todas las tiendas. Ella sonreía a la exposición de magia y se emocionaba con una chiquilla al adivinar que hechizos usaban los diferentes magos. Los trabajadores del ministerio que estaban haciendo su trabajo para que la familia muggle no se diera cuenta lo que pasaba.

— ¿entonces… también Víctor Krum es tu jugador favorito? —pregunto al ver que había pancartas del chico en la mayoría de las tiendas y aparte para salir del silencio un poco incómodo. Cedric soltó una carcajada

—No exactamente, —aclaro acercándose a ella—, solo es admiración por ser un jugador muy joven y mundialmente reconocido.

Y todo paso como en cámara lenta. Cedric le dio un beso casto en los labios. ¿En qué momento llegaron a los besos? Se preguntó.

— ¿quieres ser mi novia? —pregunto cerca de su oído y abrazándola

Hermione que ocultó su sorpresa y su sonrojes; asintió todavía aturdida. Apenas tenía unas horas de haber visto a Cedric y ahora ya eran novios… se sentía tan feliz. Cedric se separó de ella para darle otro beso en la boca que duro como 30 segundos. Hermione se sentía eufórica por esta nueva sensación.

Después de llevarla de la mano y regresar donde estaban sus amigos caminaron juntos hacia la su tienda correspondiente. Hermione se dio cuenta cuando Cho Chang los saludo. Vio que la asiática se había puesto un poco triste al ver a Cedric con ella tomados de la mano.

—Han tardado siglos —dijo George, cuando llegaron por fin a las tiendas de los Weasley.

—Nos hemos encontrado a unos cuantos conocidos y alguien se nos unió —explicó Ron mirando a Cedric, dejando la cazuela—. ¿Aún no han encendido el fuego?

—Papá lo está pasando bomba con los fósforos —con testó Fred.

El señor Weasley no lograba encender el fuego, aunque no porque no lo intentara. A su alrededor, el suelo estaba lleno de fósforos consumidos, pero parecía estar disfrutando como nunca.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamaba cada vez que lograba encender un fósforo, e inmediatamente lo dejaba caer de la sorpresa.

—Déjeme, señor Weasley —dijo Hermione amablemen te, cogiendo la caja para mostrarle cómo se hacía.

Cedric la dejo después de 5 minutos. Ella aprovecho para poner el té y recibir a los hermanos de ron que recién llegaban. También estuvo pendiente de un señor que sabe habla más 200 idiomas... ella apenas sabe tres idiomas, el inglés, español y francés. Después de escuchar la conversación de ludo y Barty todos estaban ansiosos en saber que iba a pasar en Hogwarts. Después los gemelos empezaron a molestar a Percy. Después de unos minutos salieron a comprar las cosas para animar a su equipo favorito.

— ¡Vaya, miren esto! —exclamó Harry, acercándose rá pidamente hasta un carro lleno de montones de unas cosas de metal que parecían prismáticos excepto en el detalle de que estaban llenos de botones y ruedecillas.

—Son _omniculares_ —explicó el vendedor con entusias mo—. Se puede volver a ver una jugada... pasarla a cámara lenta, y si quieres te pueden ofrecer un análisis jugada a jugada. Son una ganga: diez galeones cada uno.

—Ahora me arrepiento de lo que he comprado —reconoció Ron, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso hacia el sombrero con los tréboles que se movían y contemplando los omniculares con ansia. Hermione lo miro empática reconocía el sentimiento.

—Denme tres —le dijo Harry al mago con decisión. Y más mirando a Hermione que la veía confusa.

—No... Déjalo —pidió Ron, poniéndose colorado. Siem pre le cohibía el hecho de que Harry, que había heredado de sus padres una pequeña fortuna, tuviera mucho más dinero que él.

—Es mi regalo de Navidad —le explicó Harry, ponién doles a él y a Hermione los omniculares en la mano—. ¡De los próximos diez años!

—Conforme —aceptó Ron, sonriendo.

— ¡Gracias, Harry! —Dijo Hermione—. Yo compraré unos programas...

Con los bolsillos considerablemente menos abultados, regresaron a las tiendas. Bill, Charlie y Ginny llevaban también escarapelas verdes, y el señor Weasley tenía una bandera de Irlanda. Fred y George no habían comprado nada porque le habían entregado todo el dinero a Bagman. Pero Hermione les dio su bolsa y les susurro "no quiero que su madre se entere"

Después se escuchó un "gong" e inicio el partido. Cuando llegaron a su asientos de primera, Harry se volvió otra vez frio con ella. No entendía su comportamiento, escucho a Harry platicando con un elfo doméstico. Después de un comentario fuera de lo normal de ron la saco de sus pensamientos

— ¡sensacional! —exclamo girando el botón de retroceso que tenía los omniculares—, puedo ver aquel viejo se vuelva a meter el dedo en la nariz una vez y otra… otra…

Ella rodo los ojos y leyó en voz alta

—antes que inicie el partido habrá una exhibición de las mascotas de los equipos

—Eso siempre es digno de ver —dijo el señor Weasley—. Las selecciones nacionales traen criaturas de su tierra para que hagan una pequeña exhibición.

Después de media hora de espera, se empezó a llenar la tribuna. Todos saludaban al famoso Harry Potter y ella se reía por dentro por los lambiscones que eran los del ministerio. Después mencionaron al papá de Draco y no evito girar la cabeza hacia ellos. Después de una incómoda presentación… Hermione se sintió avergonzada y cohibida por la fría mirada que le dio el padre de Draco. Draco solo sonrió por medio de la comisura de la boca sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ella regreso su vista a la cancha de Quidditch mientras ron despotricaba contra los malfoy´s.

Harry le dio una mirada de reojo a Hermione que solo encogió los hombros. Y otra vez él se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Nott y Zabini "Hermione ha practicado las imperdonables" y frio le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Empezó la apertura y Hermione vio a las veelas y se molestó, por lo que Harry, Ron y Draco estaban haciendo; así que en voz alta dijo:

— ¡Lo que hay que ver!

Después inicio el partido. Hermione ignoro el partido, se puso a buscar con los omniculares en donde estaba Cedric. Después de un buen rato lo encontró. Él estaba con su padre y con cho Chang la chica de Ravenclaw. Después enfoco su vista en el partido, y por primera vez se deslumbro de lo asombroso y bárbaro que era el juego del Quidditch. No se comparaba con lo que jugaban en Hogwarts. Después de hacer que Harry dejara de babear y volviera en si, por segunda vez; volteo a ver a Draco que también tenía las manos en los oídos.

¡Hombres!

Se la paso genial presenciando el partido y más cuando los jugadores subieron a la tribuna para saludar a los ministros de Inglaterra y Bulgaria. Se asombró al ver a Krum en persona, aún tenía la sangre en la cara y en su mano tenía la snitch. Después de terminar el partido fue a con la familia Weasley. Bajaron las gradas, y no se encontró con Cedric. Más seguro y más adelante se encontrarían de regreso eso motivo a Hermione a dejar de pensar en él. Después de tomar una taza de chocolate, Ginny cayo rendida y todos fueron a sus camas. Después de unas horas el señor Weasley los despertó todo agitado. Los hermanos mayores de Ron se fueron con el señor Weasley a ayudar a los del ministerio. Fred y George tomaron a Ginny de la mano y la llamaron para ir con ellos. Hermione se quedó con Harry y Ron. Todos se adentraban al bosque para evitar ser aplastados y huyendo de lo que sucedía más adelante.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó Hermione nerviosa, deteniéndose tan de repente que Harry chocó con ella—. ¿Dónde estás, Ron? Qué idiotez... _¡Lumos!_

La varita se encendió, y su haz de luz se proyectó en el camino. Ron estaba echado en el suelo.

—He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol —dijo de malhumor, volviendo a ponerse en pie.

—Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tro pezar —dijo detrás de ellos una voz que arrastraba las pala bras.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron con brusquedad. Draco Malfoy estaba solo, cerca de ellos, apoyado tranquila mente en un árbol. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía que había estado contemplando todo lo sucedido desde un hueco entre los árboles.

Ron mandó a Malfoy a hacer algo que, como bien sabía Harry, nunca habría dicho delante de su madre. Hermione se acercó para ir abrazarlo. Ron se sorprendió y Harry los veía con escepticismo.

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto ella. El asintió, para después ver con molestia a Ron.

—Cuida esa lengua, Weasley —lo dijo con un brillo de maldad. Pero al ver a Hermione un poco nerviosa se repuso y poso sus ojos en ella —es mejor que te escondas, esos tipos están atacando a los s… —corrigió— a los hijos de muggles.

Hermione asintió y se fue hacia ron que estaba furioso y a Harry que no salía del asombro. Tomo las manos de los chicos y se adentraron al bosque. Encontraron a unas chicas que hablaban en francés y Hermione les entendió. Harry y Ron a pesar que eran magos aun no sabían que había más escuelas en Europa. Así que les explico de donde eran las francesas. Después de caminar un poco más Harry se dio cuenta que había perdido su varita, de ahí encontraron a la elfina del señor Crouch. Eso aumento su molestia hacia el trato de los elfos. Ella entendía la lógica de estos seres, Kreacher era uno de ellos. Kreacher era fiel a su amo una vez que ganes su confianza y lealtad. Escucharon como una par de chicos querían impresionar a las veelas, y ron también se les unió.

— ¿les he contado que he inventado una escoba para ir a Júpiter?

— ¡Lo que hay que oír! —exclamó Hermione con un re soplido, y entre ella y Harry agarraron firmemente a Ron de los brazos, le dieron media vuelta y siguieron caminando. Para cuando las voces de las veelas y sus tres admiradores se habían apagado, se encontraban en lo más profundo del bosque. Estaban solos, y todo parecía mucho más silencioso.

De repente apareció ludo Bagman, todo pálido y tenso. Pregunto que sucedía y al responderle se sorprendió para después desaparecer. Definitivamente era el último en enterarse. Hermione después se preocupó por los muggles, y también por Cedric _¿estará bien?_ Se preguntó. Después oyeron un ruido y Harry fue el primero estar en alerta. Hermione musito algo y se dio cuenta que había dos personas ahí…

— ¿Quién es? —llamó Harry.

Sólo se oyó el silencio. Harry se puso en pie y miró hacia el árbol. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos, pero él tenía la sensación de que había alguien justo un poco más allá de donde llegaba su visión.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz diferente de cual quier otra que hubieran escuchado en el bosque desgarró el silencio. Y no lanzó un grito de terror, sino algo que parecía más bien un conjuro:

— ¡MORSMORDRE!

Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de la oscuridad que los ojos de Harry habían intentado penetrar en vano, y se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las copas de los árboles.

— ¿Qué...? —exclamó Ron, poniéndose en pie de un sal to y mirando hacia arriba.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Hermione creyó que aquello era otra formación de leprechauns. Luego compren dió que se trataba de una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesto de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca. Mientras miraban, la imagen se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo negro como si se tratara de una nueva constelación.

De pronto, el bosque se llenó de gritos. Harry no comprendía por qué, pero la única causa posible era la repentina aparición de la calavera, que ya se había elevado lo suficiente para iluminar el bosque entero como un horrendo anuncio de neón. Buscó en la oscuridad a la persona que había hecho aparecer la calavera, pero no vio a nadie. Pero, Hermione comprendió todo… era la marca tenebrosa.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —Harry gritó de nuevo.

— ¡Harry, vamos, muévete! —Hermione lo había agarrado por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta, y tiraba de él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltándose al ver la cara de ella tan pálida y aterrorizada.

— ¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry! —Gimió Hermione, tirando de él con toda su fuerza—. ¡El signo de Quien-tú-sabes!

— ¿El de Voldemort?

— ¡Vamos, Harry!

Harry se volvió, mientras Ron recogía a toda prisa su miniatura de Krum, y los tres se dispusieron a cruzar el claro. Pero tan sólo habían dado unos pocos pasos, cuando una serie de ruiditos anunció la repentina aparición, de la nada, de una veintena de magos que los rodearon.

Fueron los reflejos de Harry para hacerlos caer en suelo. Los habían apuntado con las varitas y lanzado un "Desmaius"

— ¡Alto! —Gritó una voz familiar—. ¡ALTO! ¡Es mi hijo! —el señor Weasley, que avanzaba hacia ellos a zancadas, aterrorizado. —Ron... Harry... —Su voz sonaba temblorosa—. Hermione... ¿Están bien?

—Apártate, Arthur —dijo una voz fría y cortante.

Era el señor Crouch. Él y los otros magos del Ministerio estaban acercándose. Crouch tenía el rostro crispado de rabia.

— ¿Quién de vosotros lo ha hecho? —Dijo bruscamente, fulminándolos con la mirada—. ¿Quién de vosotros ha invocado la Marca Tenebrosa?

— ¡Nosotros no hemos invocado eso! —exclamó Harry, señalando la calavera.

— ¡No hemos hecho nada! —añadió Ron, frotándose el codo y mirando a su padre con expresión indignada—. ¿Por qué nos atacan?

— ¡No mienta, señor Potter! —gritó el señor Crouch. Se guía apuntando a Ron con la varita, y los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas: parecía enloquecido—. ¡Lo hemos descubierto en el lugar del crimen!

—Barty... —susurró una bruja vestida con una bata larga de lana—. Son niños, Barty. Nunca podrían haberlo hecho...

—Digan, ¿de dónde ha salido la Marca Tenebrosa? —preguntó apresuradamente el señor Weasley.

—De allí —respondió Hermione temblorosa, señalando el lugar del que había partido la voz—. Estaban detrás de los árboles. Gritaron unas palabras... un conjuro.

— ¿Conque estaban allí? —dijo el señor Crouch, volviendo sus desorbitados ojos hacia Hermione, con la desconfianza impresa en cada rasgó del rostro—. ¿Conque pronunciaron un conjuro? Usted parece muy bien informada de la manera en que se invoca la Marca Tenebrosa, señorita.

Vio de reojo a todos los que estaban ahí. Parecían unos lobos a punto de atacar si ella hacia un movimiento en falso. Vio que el padre de Cedric la miraba acusadoramente al igual que Crouch.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza la bruja vestida con la bata larga de lana—. Se han desaparecido.

—No lo creo —declaró un mago de barba escasa de color castaño. Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric—. Nuestros rayos aturdidores penetraron en aquella dirección, así que hay muchas posibilidades de que los hayamos atrapado...

— ¡Ten cuidado, Amos! —le advirtieron algunos de los magos cuando el señor Diggory alzó la varita, fue hacia el borde del claro y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca cuando lo vio desaparecer. Encontrará a las personas que estaban ahí antes que todo sucediera. Ella sabía que había dos presencias ahí. Y si usaba de nuevo el revelio…

Al cabo de unos segundos lo oyeron gritar:

— ¡Sí! ¡Los hemos capturado! ¡Aquí hay alguien! ¡Está inconsciente! Es... Pero... ¡caray!

— ¿Has atrapado a alguien? —Le gritó el señor Crouch, con tono de incredulidad—. ¿A quién? ¿Quién es?

Vieron que Diggory traían consigo a la elfina de señor Crouch. Mucho jadiaron de asombro. Crouch aún estaba petrificado y aun asimilando lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

—Esto... es... imposible —balbuceó—. No...

Rodeó al señor Diggory y se dirigió a zancadas al lugar en que éste había encontrado a Winky.

— ¡Es inútil, señor Crouch! —Dijo el señor Diggory—. No hay nadie más.

Pero el señor Crouch no parecía dispuesto a creerle. Lo oyeron moverse por allí, rebuscando entre los arbustos.

—Es un poco embarazoso —declaró con gravedad el señor Diggory, bajando la vista hacia la inconsciente Winky—. La elfina doméstica de Barty Crouch... Lo que quiero decir...

—Déjalo, Amos —le dijo el señor Weasley en voz baja—. ¡No creerás de verdad que fue la elfina! La Marca Tenebrosa es una señal de mago. Se necesita una varita.

—Sí —admitió el señor Diggory—. Y ella tenía una varita.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó el señor Weasley.

—Aquí, mira. —El señor Diggory cogió una varita y se la mostró—. La tenía en la mano. De forma que, para empezar, se ha quebrantado la cláusula tercera del Código de Usó de la Varita Mágica: «El uso de la varita mágica no está permitido a ninguna criatura no humana.»

Hermione al escuchar eso de nuevo se sintió molesta. Kreacher hacia magia al igual que ella, porque no podían ser equitativos con los demás… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el seseo de ludo Bagman que acaba de llegar al último... como siempre. Después de unas palabras y aclaraciones el señor Crouch conjuro un "enervate" hacia la elfina.

La elfina toda asustada y al ver las miradas de los magos se puso a llorar. Después empezaron con el interrogatorio, la elfina decía que ella no era la que había conjurado la marca y Hermione le creía. Ella sabía que había alguien más con ella. Podía ser el señor Crouch que le estaba echando la culpa a su elfina. Después de que Harry reconociera su varita y empezaran atacarlo, apareció Sirius para defender a su ahijado. Después de una breves palabras Hermione ya no lo tolero; grito ante tal injustica. Sirius también le echo la culpa a la pobre criatura.

— ¡No fue ella! —intervino Hermione. Estaba muy nerviosa por tener que hablar delante de todos aquellos magos del Ministerio, pero lo hacía con determinación—. ¡Winky tiene una vocecita chillona, y la voz que oímos pronunciar el conjuro era mucho más grave! —Miró a Ron y Harry, en busca de apoyo—. No se parecía en nada a la de Winky, ¿a qué no?

—No —confirmó Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Sin lugar a dudas, no era la de un elfo.

—No, era una voz humana —dijo Ron.

—Bueno, pronto lo veremos —gruñó el señor Diggory, sin darles mucho crédito—. Hay una manera muy sencilla de averiguar cuál ha sido el último conjuro efectuado con una varita mágica. ¿Sabías eso, elfina?

Winky temblaba y negaba frenéticamente con la cabe za, batiendo las orejas, mientras el señor Diggory volvía a levantar su varita y juntaba la punta con el extremo de la varita de Harry.

— _¡Prior Incantato!_ —dijo con voz potente el señor Diggory.

Hermione ahogo un grito. En su mente empezó a trabajar bastante rápido. Si a todos los pusieran a revisar sus varitas con el "prior incantato" se descubriría que ella ha estado haciendo magia negra. Vio que Harry la miraba un poco receloso como queriéndola decir con la mirada que él ya sabía lo que ella hacía. Así que fingió ignorancia y se dedicó ver a la pobre de Winky.

Sirius se unió a acusar de nuevo a la elfina. Todos los magos presentes acusaban a la elfina y después de un rato el señor Crouch hablo:

—Winky se ha portado esta noche de una manera que yo nunca hubiera creído posible —dijo despacio—. Le man dé que permaneciera en la tienda. Le mandé permanecer allí mientras yo solucionaba el problema. Y me ha desobedecido. Esto merece la prenda.

— ¡No! —Gritó Winky, postrándose a los pies del señor Crouch—. ¡No, amo! ¡La prenda no, la prenda no!

Harry le había dicho que la única manera de liberar a un elfo doméstico era que su amo le regalara una prenda de su propiedad. Daba pena ver la manera en que Winky se aferraba a su paño de cocina sollozando a los pies de su amo.

— ¡Pero estaba aterrorizada! —Saltó Hermione indig nada, mirando al señor Crouch—. ¡Su elfina siente terror a las alturas, y los magos enmascarados estaban haciendo le vitar a la gente! ¡Usted no le puede reprochar que huyera!

El señor Crouch dio un paso atrás para librarse del con tacto de su elfina, a la que miraba como si fuera algo sucio y podrido que le podía echar a perder los lustrosos zapatos. Eso hizo que Hermione se sintiera impotente y molesta

—Una elfina que me desobedece no me sirve para nada —declaró con frialdad, mirando a Hermione—. No me sirve para nada un sirviente que olvida lo que le debe a su amo y a la reputación de su amo.

Winky lloraba con tanta energía que sus sollozos resonaban en el claro del bosque. Hermione lo retaba con la mirada, no se iba a doblegar ante nadie por sus ideales.

Se hizo un silencio muy desagradable al que puso fin el señor Weasley diciendo con suavidad:

—Bien, creo que me llevaré a los míos a la tienda, si no hay nada que objetar. Amos, esa varita ya no nos puede de cir nada más. Si eres tan amable de devolvérsela a Harry...

El señor Diggory se la devolvió a Harry, y éste se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Vamos, ustedes tres —les dijo en voz baja el señor Weasley. Pero Hermione no quería moverse. No apartaba la vista de la elfina, que seguía sollozando y del señor Crouch—. ¡Hermione! —la apremió el señor Weasley. Ella se volvió y siguió a Harry y a Ron, que dejaban el claro para internarse entre los árboles.

— ¿Qué le va a pasar a Winky? —preguntó Hermione, en cuanto salieron del claro.

—No lo sé —respondió el padre de Ron.

— ¡Qué manera de tratarla! —dijo Hermione furiosa—. El señor Diggory, sin dejar de llamarla «elfina»... ¡y el señor Crouch! ¡Sabe que no lo hizo y aun así la va a despedir! Le da igual que estuviera aterrorizada, o alterada... ¡Es como si no fuera humana!

—Es que no lo es —repuso Ron. —Además, estas saliendo con su hijo —ataco

Hermione se le enfrentó.

—Eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos, Ron. Da asco la manera... y si estoy saliendo con su hijo y no con el padre

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hermione en lo de la elfina —se apresuró a decir el señor Weasley, haciéndole señas de que siguiera adelante—, pero no es el momento de discutir los derechos de los elfos. Me gustaría que estuviéramos de vuelta en la tienda lo antes posible. ¿Qué ocurrió con los otros?

—Los perdimos en la oscuridad —explicó Ron—. Papá, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto a todo el mundo aquella cosa en forma de calavera?

—Se lo explicaré en la tienda —contestó el señor Weasley

Cuando llegaron los esperaba Charlie en la entrada. Después se pusieron hablar de lo sucedido, las cosas se tensaron al momento en que Hermione expuso su molestia hacia el señor Crouch y Percy lo defendió. Ambos estaban molestos por culpa del señor Crouch; Ron trato de cambia de conversación hacia la marca tenebrosa. El señor aclaro otro punto, si la marca solo los Mortífagos lo hacían, entonces… quien estaba con Winky debía ser un Mortífago. ¿El señor Crouch era un Mortífago, Y acuso a su elfina para salir del embrollo?

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera, Hermione no se quería ir a la casa de Sirius, estaba tan molesta con él, no le gusto como trato a Winky y Kreacher que era su elfo. Se la paso los días sin hablarle a Percy. Se dedicó a leer los nuevos libros, y también en estar con los gemelos. Enviaba unas cartas a Cedric que vivía a la otra colina pasando un pueblo. Él no había podido verla, y le pedía que se vieran en el expreso.


	14. Cáliz de Fuego IV

En el expreso ella agradeció gratamente a la señora Weasley, por ofrecerle hospedaje por el resto de las vacaciones. La señora Weasley le dijo que no había problema, que fue un placer ayudarla. Hermione buscaba con la mirada a su novio, por toda la estación. Después de despedirse, se subió al tren. Dejó su baúl en un compartimiento, y se dispuso a buscar al Hufflepuff. Cuando se encontraron en un compartimiento ambos se metieron. Sin esperar más, se besaron, y compartieron respiraciones agitadas. Hermione sonrió al sentir la calidez que la embriaga al estar al lado de su novio. Lo había extrañado demasiado, por tiempos quería ir hasta su casa para verlo, pero los gemelos Weasley le habían dicho que los Diggory´s, se iban a un cottage en las vacaciones.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó inhalando su aroma.

Ella asintió.

—Mi padre me comentó lo que paso después del mundial, sé que se portó grosero contigo y me disculpo por ello —aclaró el chico mientras le besaba la frente.

Ella le sonrió. Es lo que le gustaba de Cedric, era muy noble. Él ya se había disculpado en sus cartas, y ahora en persona, eso lo hacía un buen chico, su tipo ideal. Ella negó con la cabeza, para después verlo. Cedric había crecido más desde la última vez que lo vio, ahora; ella le llegaba al pecho. Se lamentaba ser de estatura media.

—no es tu culpa, tu padre… solo hacia su trabajo —aclaró con una sonrisa. Recordaba lo que le dijo a Ron— además, estoy saliendo contigo no con tu padre.

Eso hizo que los dos sonrieran. Se sentaron en la comodidad de los asientos, se la pasaron poniéndose al día. Cedric se asombró por sus ideales de la castaña, ese noble gesto que tiene por los elfos domésticos, también por el esmero, y esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para buscar una solución para ellos. La puerta se abrió y entraron unos chicos que estaban buscando al Hufflepuff.

—hay reunión en cinco minutos, te están buscando los prefectos, y los nuevos prefectos —aclaró un chico. Cedric asintió.

Ambos se separaron, quedaron en verse después del banquete en la biblioteca. Cuando Hermione ingresó al compartimiento donde dejo sus cosas se encontró con Blaise, Draco, Vincent; Gregory, y Theo.

—oh, hola… —sorprendida al verlos ahí. Realmente no los esperaba, pensó en tener el compartimiento para ella y Cedric.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Malfoy. Hermione podía vislumbrar un poco posesividad en sus palabras, o era exigencia.

Ella solo les sonrió, y cogió un lugar donde estaba Theo, y Blaise.

—Estuve poniéndome al día con alguien —aclaró. No les iba a decir que se andaba besuqueando con su novio.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Nott con escepticismo. Hermione puso una cara indiferente.

— ¿Potter? —Malfoy intentando adivinar.

Hermione iba a contestar cuando el compartimiento se abrió y entraron dos chicas gritando de la emoción. Parecían Banshees.

— ¡Granger! ¡Tienes que contarnos como fue! —dijo Pansy mientras se lanzaba para abrazarla y felicitarla.

— ¡felicidades Hermione! —dijo Daphne quitando a Blaise, y se sentándose a un lado de Hermione.

—dime, ¿Cómo te lo pidió? ¿Cuánto llevan de novios? —Pansy que seguía cerca de Hermione, mientras la tomaba de los hombros. Era una postura algo cómica.

Blaise se sentó enfrente de ellas, al igual que Nott. Todos vieron como Hermione se sonrojaba y escondía la mirada. Blaise fue el primero en atar cabos.

— ¿no me digas que estas de novia Hermione? —sonó acusador y a la vez burlón.

Ella lo vio por unos segundos confirmándole su pregunta, bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

— ¡oh por las bragas de morgana! —exclamó Blaise.

Vincent, y Gregory, que se había perdido de lo que sucedía le preguntaron a Theo.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —susurró.

Theo la vio un buen rato, sentía una punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Vio a los dos gorilas, y lo dijo lo más frio que pudo. —Hermione tiene novio.

Draco no lo quería creer, desde que sus amigas habían entrado corriendo, y exigiendo respuestas empezó a pensar a que se referían. Y cuando llegó la conclusión; no le gustó. Ahora Nott también le confirmó sus dudas. ¿Sería novia de Potter o de la comadreja? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Sentía una rabia y también se sentía impotente… pero ¿Por qué?

—Hermione, ¿tienes novio? —preguntó Goyle aun para confirmar.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron más rojas al igual que el pelo de los Weasley, pero ella asintió al verlo. Daphne y Pansy chillaron de alegría.

— ¿Quién? —Blaise exigió metiéndose en el papel de un hermano.

—Diggory… —musitó con la cabeza gacha.

Las dos chicas volvieron a chillar de emoción.

— ¡pueden callarse que me están dando migraña! —escupió Malfoy en lo que salía del compartimiento, le dio una mirada a Crabbe, y Goyle, que a los pocos segundos lo siguieron.

Hermione les comentó lo que sucedió en los mundiales, y como es que se hizo novia de Cedric. Theo solo se dedicó a escuchar al igual que Blaise. Después de unas horas Malfoy entró más tranquilo, junto con Goyle, y Crabbe.

Las chicas ya estaban hablando de las demás escuelas. También Nott se les unió al igual que Blaise.

— ¿también ustedes hablan del torneo? —preguntó Malfoy viendo solo a Nott y Zabini. Ignoró a Hermione.

— ¿sabes de algo? —Nott respondió.

—lo mismo que ustedes, ¿alguna novedad? —preguntó desinteresadamente. Quería saber que había dicho Hermione.

—mmm, solo que acabo de ganar treinta galeones, y Theo cinco galeones por una apuesta que mi mascota perdió —dijo santurrón el moreno.

Hermione lo fulminó y después le sacó la lengua.

— ¿y eso? —Goyle.

—Apostamos que san Potter era un pésimo anfitrión, y que mi mascota iba pasar en la casa de la comadreja —aclaró el moreno mientras esquivaba un libro que le arrojó la castaña.

Hermione se burló de nuevo de Blaise y siguió con la charla de las escuelas al igual que Nott. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade a esperar las carrozas Hermione volvió a bufar. Esos Thestrals le daban miedo, y la se erizaba la piel al verlos. Así que tomó la mano de Nott y subió a los carruajes.

— ¿enserio ves la muerte? —susurró Blaise.

Ella negó.

—No ves la muerte —aclaró— solo a esos caballos con cabeza se serpiente, se ven tenebrosos —aclaró abrazándose, y frotando su piel que estaba poniéndose de gallina.

Malfoy no le quitó la vista encima, quería saber que le estaba sucediendo con la sangre sucia. Ya sabía que era una muggle millonaria al igual que él, también que era oscura; técnicamente demostraba su lado amable a las personas que conocía, y a los que eran de "confiar" (Nott y Zabini) les demostraba su personalidad oscura. Por lo tanto, Nott, y Zabini estaban más ligados a ella. ¿Y el?, ¿el, que era para ella? desde las vacaciones en la casa de ella, él empezó a coquetearle, y en los mundiales se preocupó por ella. ¿Eso hacen los amigos… no?

Bufó exasperado por pensar demasiado. Hermione lo vio y preguntó:

— ¿todo bien?

El rodo los ojos. La odiaba por ser demasiado noble. Por tiempos ella no mostraba las características de un buen Slytherin, sino de un Hufflepuff.

—Tu qué crees —respondió frio arrastrando las palabras.

Ella solo encogió los hombros y lo ignoró. Reiteraba lo dicho, si tenía rasgos Slytherin.

El banquete inició, se anunció el torneo de manera oficial. Después de enterarse por Blaise, sobre los elfos domésticos que habitan en el castillo, dejó de comer. Todos sus compañeros no entendieron su comportamiento, y mejor evitaron el tema. Después del banquete Hermione, se fue a la biblioteca a esperar a Cedric.

— ¿tienes rato esperando? —preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

Ella negó.

— ¿vas a participar? —preguntó.

—cumpliré los diecisiete a principios de octubre —comentó.

Ella solo sonrió. Mientras se daban un beso.

Draco que se le hizo raro que la castaña saliera rápido, y no fuera a las mazmorras, la siguió. Se quedó escondido detrás de los libreros mientras ella leía un libro, y veía hacia la puerta. A los pocos minutos le dio nauseas al ver ese afecto que tenían los "novios". ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era verdad que le gustaba la sangre sucia defensora de unos insignificantes elfos domésticos; sabía que era imposible ya que sus padres eran unos puristas extremos que ahora estaban buscando a su lord en Albania. Salió del lugar dejando a los empalagosos novios en su burbuja de felicidad.

Iniciaron las clases y en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con los Gryffindor. Hermione se la pasó la mayor parte con Nott y entre los dos intercambiaban opiniones. Zabini se fue con las chicas coquetear, Malfoy molestaba a Potter, Weasley, y Longbottom.

— ¿crees que lo ocupen en el torneo? —preguntó Hermione en un susurro hacia Nott mientras le daba una hoja de lechuga a su criatura.

—quizás… ¿quieres practicar hoy? —mientras también le daba lechuga a su criatura.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa y se le acercó con una mirada de excitación.

—He encontrado un libro interesante en la mansión Black —sus ojos estaba extasiados por hablar de ello.

Nott la miró un rato, y le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja mientras se acercaba más a ella como si quisiera besarle.

—la-dro-na —susurró cerca de su boca.

Ella al sentir su aliento se avergonzó por calificativo que le dio.

—Tonto, me amas —aclaró mientras lo empujaba fuera de su espacio vital.

Aquella interacción no pasó desapercibido por Harry, Ron y Draco. Cuando terminó las clases Hermione solo les hizo unas señas a sus dos amigos y se desaparecieron de la sala común. Cuando entraron en la sala de menesteres cosa que sorprendió a Nott y Zabini.

— ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho de esto? —Preguntó Blaise asombrado.

— ¿disculpa? —frunció el ceño.

Nott le dio un codazo a Blaise.

—ay, ya lo recordé —aclaró con una sonrisa sin importancia.

—Bueno —suspiró — esto lo encontré en la mansión Black.

Hermione se quitó la pulsera que tenía en la mano izquierda con un hechizo agrandador su bolsa volvió al estado normal. Apuntó con su varita a la bolsa.

—accio libro de la vida.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a ella mientras tomaban asiento alrededor de ella. Se maravillaron al ver el libro roído de la pasta y las hojas gruesas y amarillas. Ella abrió el libro hasta dar con la página.

—Hay que hacer esto —señaló el párrafo. Los dos vieron que estaban en runas antiguas junto con Aritmancia.

— ¿sabes lo que dice? —preguntó Blaise con aburrimiento.

Ella negó —solo he traducido la mitad, lo demás no le encuentro significado.

Theo tomó el libro, Hermione le dio una pluma con una libreta, y sus apuntes. El empezó a traducir algunas runas que él sabía. La castaña observaba mientras sacaba un diccionario de simbología rúnica. Blaise resopló; ¡vaya pérdida de tiempo!

—Malfoy, puede ayudarnos en esto —dijo Blaise mientras hacia una neblina con su varita y le daba forma.

— ¿Draco? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—sí, el. Aunque no lo creas su familia tiene una vasta biblioteca sobre las artes oscuras —aclaró Zabini.

—Pero… —no quería decirle que aún no confiaba en el— ¿no será extraño?

—Descuida él ya sabe a lo que nos dedicamos —dijo un tranquilo Nott sin despegar la vista del libro.

Ella se sorprendió y vio con reproche a sus amigos.

—descuida, somos amigos ahora ¿no? —Blaise formando una pantera con la neblina.

— ¿amigos? —pregunto sin creérselo y al ver que Blaise no le ponía atención, deshizo el hechizo. El moreno gruño—, ¿amigos? —volvió a preguntar.

—sí, eso… pensé que ya todos éramos amigos. Y los amigos no tienen secretos —dijo todo socarrón y ofendido.

Hermione resopló, vio a Nott en busca de una opinión. El castaño alzó la vista y asintió. Gruñó por la poca privacidad que ahora iban a tener.

Salieron de la sala de los menesteres. Fueron directo al comedor y se pusieron al tanto de lo que le ocurrió a Malfoy. Blaise y Nott se burlaron de el por dejarse convertir en un hurón. Hermione se sintió mal de que un maestro abuse de su autoridad. La hacía sentir impotente.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó ella sentándose a un lado de él.

El resopló molesto dando entender que no. Hermione le tomó de la mano, y le acarició el terso dándole confort. Para ella era un gesto de ánimo, para él, era un gesto con doble significado. Se estaba enamorando de la sangre sucia millonaria.

—Conozco a unos tipos que me ayudaran hacerle una broma —le susurró en el oído en tono confidencial.

Este acto no pasó desapercibido por cinco personas; Diggory, Potter, Weasley, longbottom y Nott.

— ¿me ayudaras a vengarme? —le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla en un tono seductor.

—claro, pero quiero algo a cambio —siguiendo el juego, respondió, pero muy cerca del oído.

—Soy todo oídos —dijo burlón.

—En las mazmorras te lo diré —volteó su mirada hacia Nott y le guiñó un ojo.

Nott rápido entendió el guiño. Hermione negocio la ayuda. ¡Ella era sorprendente!

Esa misma noche Snape la mando a llamar. Estaba en las mazmorras en el despacho del profesor de pociones. Snape estaba revisando unos pergaminos cuando la ve entrar.

—Esto es muy importante, —siseó mientras ponía un hechizo silenciador—. Hay un ex Auror aquí, y está detrás de los hijos de los Mortífagos, pero tú, le llamaste la atención. Es un legerimante, no muy bueno. —aclaró—. Él puede leer tu mente y descubrir lo que estás haciendo. Así que te enseñare oclumancia desde en este momento —declaró.

Hermione se puso nerviosa por lo que estaba diciendo su profesor pero al ver que él la ayudaría se relajó. Sería un placer aprender de su maestro. Y así inicio su primer entrenamiento en oclumancia. Cerrar la mente.

 **::::::**

 _N/A:_

 _Ha pasado más de medio año desde que subí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y dejen sus Reviews que son importantes para mí. Por cierto… pasen a leer:_

 _STANLEY: trata de un punto diferente de Twilight, pero con el personaje de Jessica._

 _RESURRECTIONEM: es un crossover de los juegos de hambre, pero con mi personaje favorito; Hermione Granger._

 _PSDTA; según mi terapeuta tengo que cerrar etapas de mi vida y me recomendó que hiciera lo mismo con las cosas que escribo. Así que más adelante finalizare los siguientes fics._


End file.
